Five Night's at Freddy's: Rebooted Retribution
by McKenziem1987
Summary: I rebooted this story to take place in FNaF 1 in an alternate timeline. This will not be canon to the original timeline of the actual series. (Dates will be off.) This is my own story which follows the events of a young woman and her experiences with the infamous pizzeria. It answers the question: What if FNaF took a different route in the lore? This is that story.
1. Prologue

**Five Nights at Freddy's: Rebooted Retribution**

 **Prologue**

It was a bright sunny day in the summer of 1995 when seven-year-old Farrah Trotsky and her four-year-old brother Adam was playing pirates inside their large suburban home. Farrah had been chasing her younger brother all across the living room equipped with a wooden sword, eye-patch and Captain's hat while he screamed with excitement running from her. The furniture lightly shook as they bumped into coffee tables and knocked pillows off the couch and onto the floor.

"Arr scallywag! I'm gonna make ye walk the plank!" She gleefully shouted as she dropped the broom she had grabbed from the kitchen earlier and threw it behind the couch pretending it was a plank. She chased after Adam some more with her toy sword drawn when the phone in the kitchen rang in the doorway. Kate, their mother, walked over to answer it.

"Kids knock it off!" Their mother ordered. "Farrah you put my broom back where it belongs, right now!" She shook a finger at her.

"But we're playing mom! —" The oldest protested with her toy sword still in hand. Kate made a gesture for her daughter to be quiet while she picked up the corded phone hanging on the kitchen wall. Farrah waited to hear her mom greet the person on the other end before enticing her brother to a sword fight.

"En garde!" She whispered loudly to him. He ran to pick up the broom and they were swinging their fake weapons around. They could faintly hear their mother walking around and talking somewhere in their relatively large kitchen.

"I think that would be a wonderful idea Judy." Mom was saying. "Socializing with other kids her age would be good for Farrah. There's not a lot of children she can play with in this culdesac... That's tomorrow at noon, right? "Just as the words left her lips, she was startled by a huge crash of glass shattering in the next room.

"I gotta go, I'll call you back later Judy. We'll be there for sure. Thanks, m'bye." Kate said as she hung up the phone and quickly peered around the corner for the source of the noise. She found that one of the kids had knocked over a lavender colored lamp off of one of the coffee tables and it laid in several pieces in the middle of the living room in front of the couch. She turned her attention onto her daughter. A guilty Farrah had dropped her toy sword instantly and pointed an accusing finger at her clueless brother who hadn't been holding anything, but Kate knew better than that.

"What have I told you kids about playing pirate inside the house? I told you guys to go out back if you're gonna horseplay. It's a nice summer day, there's no reason why you kids can't be outside."

"…But we're practicing—" Farrah protested again.

"Well pirates practice outside, now, give me that broom and pick up that lamp shade." She instructed. Farrah handed her the cream-colored lamp shade to her which had been crushed by all the chaos that was going on. Kate started sweeping up what was left of her lamp with dustpan now in hand.

"What was the phone call about mom?" A now curious Farrah asked.

"That was Richie's mom from down the street." She answered. "She wanted to invite you and your brother to little Richie's birthday party tomorrow at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Doesn't that sound fun?"

"But Richie hates me. He never lets me play with him because I'm a girl. He threw me down in the sandbox a long time ago and made me dig for treasure and it was cat poop and I stuck my hand in it. All his friends laughed at me-"

"Farrah, don't be silly. That was a long time ago and I'm sure he was just playing around and didn't mean it. Little boys have a funny way of showing girls that they like them but they don't understand how to be friends with them." Kate tried to reassure her daughter the best she could but maybe it wasn't the right message? It was difficult being a single parent in the 90's. Farrah and Adam's father had died of cancer shortly after Adam was born, so Kate had no help. After all, it wasn't like children came with guidebooks, for she was still a young mother herself at the age of thirty and was still unsure of a lot of things when it came to raising kids alone and Farrah still didn't seem convinced that this social gathering was going to go well. Kate continued.

"…Besides, this is a new pizza place you haven't been to and I hear they have a pirate's cove…" She enticed and Farrah seemed to perk up.

"Really? Oh, I wanna go! I wanna go! When do we go?"

"You'll just have to wait and see when I take you and your brother tomorrow, but..." Kate said as Farrah leaned in, as if to pay attention closer. "You and Adam play pirate outside from now on because if anything else gets broken, you won't go. Okay?"

"Okay mom." Farrah agreed and nothing did get broken after that.

Just like that, the day seemed to end just as quickly as it came. It was already the next day, late in the morning and the family was on their way from picking up a present from the store for the birthday boy. It was a typical red fire truck. The kind that most parents get other people's kids when they don't know what they like. They took a short trip back to the house to wrap the present and they were soon off to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. Noon sure did creep up fast and Farrah was excited and nervous at the same time. What if she didn't know anyone? She already had a hard time making friends when school was in session. Not a lot of the other girls wanted to play with her on recess because they weren't into pirates like Farrah. Most girls her age preferred to play with Barbie dolls, play make-up and ride their bikes at that time. The boys weren't much better to play with because typically they didn't want anything to do with playing with girls unless it was to put worms in their hair and pee down slides. Sometimes they would terrorize and chase the girls on the playground, but maybe this time will be different. I'm getting older now and I'm gonna be in second grade, Farrah thought to herself, and MY birthday was only… well it was coming up soon. I don't know what month it is now but I know my birthday is in November. Maybe I'll ask my mom to take me to Freddy's when it's my turn and it will be bigger and better than Richie's or anyone else's party could ever be and everyone will want to be my friend because I'm gonna be eight years old and I'll have the best party ever!

When Kate turned into the parking lot, Farrah, in her eye-patch and Captain's hat, curiously looked out the window to see this infamous pizza place that everyone was talking about. It was the first time she had been there. From what she could see, it was a big gray colored building trimmed in red and black and white checkered stripes with two big double glass doors to the entrance and was topped with the giant yellow and orange logo of a bear wearing a top hat that said Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria in what appeared to be bright purple or pink lettering. There were giant murals of some kind, showcasing two other animals on each side of the doors. One was of a purple rabbit with a bright blue background and the other was some kind of yellow chicken or duck with a pink background. Farrah could see the many colors of balloons in the windows when they walked up. Farrah and Adam walked closely behind their mother who was carrying an armful of bags and balloons. Farrah was designated to carry Richie's present which was wrapped in white with red, green, blue and yellow confetti print, topped with a dark purple bow.

The sounds of children screaming and laughing with excitement could be heard when they entered the semi-crowded large party room. Farrah peered over the tables and balloons to see three robotic animals on the main stage singing some rendition of a Beatles birthday song. It was the same three animals Farrah had seen pictured on the outside. Different colored lights lit up the stage and there was a disco ball in the middle of the room.

"Over here Kate!" Richie's mom waved from the front of the stage. She had been sitting at a round table covered in a white table cloth that was decorated with a group of three balloons and party hats. Kate set what she was carrying on a neighboring table and turned to Judy. "Hoppin' place huh?" She said trying to holler over the loud music.

"Yeah." Kate gave an exasperated sigh as she plopped down on a metal folding chair next to her. Adam crawled into his mom's lap and sat there sucking his thumb.

"Mommy where's the pirate place?" Farrah asked tugging at her moms' shirt tail.

"Well look at you!" Judy chimed in. "You have gotten so big from two years ago! Here, wouldn't you rather wear a party hat instead?" She exclaimed and grabbed one of the party hats off the table to give to Farrah but she recoiled shyly and shook her head no.

"She never takes that pirate hat off." Kate interrupted. "Little Farrah has been big into pirates since she was four years old and saw Peter Pan. We got her that pirate hat around Halloween. She just begged me and her father to get it for her-"

"Mom! You're embarrassing me!" Farrah said pulling her hat down over her one amber colored eye that wasn't covered by the eyepatch.

"I'm hungry mommy." Adam whined. Kate turned to her daughter.

"Farrah could you get a slice a pizza for you and brother please?"

"Do they have cheese pizza?" Farrah asked.

"There's all kinds of pizza on the table over there." Judy said pointing to a long rectangular table in the middle of the room. "Grab yourself a couple of plates dear."

Farrah walked over to the large white table and grabbed two paper plates. She walked down the aisle to see the different kinds of pizzas that were aligned all along it with more balloons and confetti that was on the tablecloth. She grabbed a couple slices of cheese pizza and brought it back to her mom's table. Her mom was laughing with Judy about their kids' first words.

"-Wouldn't you believe my Farrah's first word wasn't mommy or daddy?" Kate was saying. "It was fox, you know from that Fox and the Hound movie? Before she got into pirates, she was real big into foxes. She even thought cats were foxes. Her dad had to shoo a fox away from her when she just learned to walk. They were outside in our garden and she was feeding chicken nuggets at two years old to those little pests. She still has her little stuffed fox from when she was that old, always sucking on its head-"

"Mom!" Farrah interrupted and feeling frustrated that her mom had to share embarrassing stories of her.

"What baby?"

"I wanna go to the pirate area."

"In a minute honey, finish your pizza first." Kate said shooing her daughter to an adjacent table with some other kids so she could eat but Farrah didn't know anyone at first and was wondering where Richie and the other kids could be. Farrah seated herself at an empty table and started chowing down on her slice of pizza and watching the robot animals on stage. For a moment there, she seemed entranced by them. She had never seen anything like them before. So strange, yet there was something fun and alluring about them. This strangeness was what seemed to make them so appealing to everyone that Farrah couldn't take her eyes off them while she mindlessly ate. Was that a chicken or a duck? Whichever it was, that one was the scariest looking of the bunch to Farrah. The robot animals moved on to singing a different children's song at this point. You could almost hear the air from the animatronics being expelled from their joints as they moved around in very robotic-like gestures. I wonder if that's a real guitar the bunny has? Farrah thought and the bear seemed to be the lead singer of the group. The stage darkened when the singing animals were done with their song.

Farrah couldn't see any signs of anything pirate in here and was washed with a wave of disappointment for a split second, until one of the small TVs mounted on top of the stage cut to an advertisement displaying Pirate Cove and the character who was representing the venue. Farrah could hear the pirate voice on the intercom inviting kids to come join the excitement. She stuffed the rest of her pizza in her face and threw her plate away and hurriedly ran up to her mom.

"Mom, mom!" She said jumping up and down. "Can I go to Pirate Cove now?"

"I suppose, as long as you take your brother to the ball pit to play with the other toddlers." Farrah let out a reluctant sigh. "Here's a few dollars in case you wanna play some games." Farrah perked up and stuffed the bills in her pocket and led Adam to the ball pit which was only a few feet away from where their mom was sitting.

"Weeee!" He gleefully exclaimed as he dived right in the pit. Different colored balls flew up at three other toddlers and they giggled with excitement.

Farrah hurriedly made her way to find the corridor to Pirate Cove. She seemed to have found the correct one when she seen a sign with a skull and crossbones on it and an arrow pointing down a hallway that was lined with yet more balloons. The sound of laughter and more arcade sounds greeted her when she entered the room. There was a bunch of kids dressed as pirates playing tag in the dimly lit party room. Black lights illuminated treasure chests full of prizes lining the walls on one end with a couple of clerks standing by them waiting for kids to turn in their tickets. Farrah came across a coin machine and exchanged all the bills her mom gave her for pirate tokens to play some arcade games.

She found a skee-ball game that she liked and played that one first. She took her four tickets and moved onto a pirate ship arcade game which featured an orange fox on the side. One by one she played as many games as she could before running out of tokens. Farrah scurried over to the prize chests to check out what she could win. One of the clerks greeted her with a smile and she handed over her tickets so they could be counted.

"102. You can pick anything out of this chest." The clerk exclaimed pointing to a chest full of small stuffed plushies. The pizza place seemed to have an abundance of them so it was a good deal for 102 tickets. Farrah perused through the chest and found an orange fox with an eyepatch as her selection. "Good choice." The clerk said and gave her back her two remaining tickets and she scampered off to find the next activity and it wasn't long before she did.

Farrah happened to glance over in the corner of the room to see a big purple curtain with white stars decorated all over. It seemed to be the only part of Pirate Cove that was the darkest out of the whole room, so she strolled closer to get a better look with her new prize in hand. Her captain hat slid down her face and she pushed it up with her free hand and flipped up her eyepatch so she could see better. There was a sign just outside the curtain that read: "Out of Order. Sorry" Farrah grew curious about what was behind the curtain more than feeling nervous, she etched closer to peek inside but she was quickly interrupted by a punctual man wearing a blue security guard outfit.

"Whoa little girl, this attraction is broken and you can't go in there. I'm sorry, but there's a photo booth over there instead. Why don't you try that out?" He said trying to redirect her attention to somewhere else. Farrah recoiled and backed away slowly until she was about five feet away from the mysteries of the curtain. When the guard was comfortable enough that he could leave the room, he wandered through an adjacent door that said "Employees Only." Farrah glanced back at the curtain. She kind of felt like something was watching her from behind it. Whatever was hiding in there, seemed to emit a sense of something an emotion that Farrah hadn't yet understood yet. Comfort? She didn't know. It wasn't fear, that was certain. It just made Farrah's curiosity worse but she stayed away, frozen in thought about what it could be, until a heavy-set boy ran into her and knocked her to the ground.

"Ew it's Farrah, why did my mom even invite a girl to my party anyway?" The heavy-set, brown-haired boy was none other than Richie who was now surrounded by a group of two other boys who sneered at her as she got up and brushed herself off. At first, she thought about contesting his argument but decided since it was his birthday and he was a snitch, she should probably take her mom's advice and treat him with kindness instead.

"Happy birthday Richie." She said.

"Pfft! What are you doing on MY turf?" He asked nastily. His blue and white striped shirt was stained with what appeared to be ice cream of some kind. He towered over her. "You know girls can't be pirates."

"Why not?" Farrah asked growing defensive.

"My father said that back in the old days it was bad luck to have girls on ships and that's why girls like YOU can't be pirates." He said as he shoved her to the ground once more, causing her toy fox to tumble out of her hand and her hat to fall off. The group of boys walked away laughing and jeering at her. She could feel her face grow hot with tears. She got up once more picked up her fox and hat, when she decided against it. Farrah ripped off her eyepatch and tossed it on one of the nearby tables and threw her hat down on the floor, unaware that the curtain she had been standing in front of, now was agape revealing only a sliver of darkness. Farrah left Freddy Fazbear's in tears and was never to be back again…


	2. Chapter 1: The New Assignment

**Five Night's at Freddy's: Rebooted Retribution**

 **Chapter 1**

 **The New Assignment**

It was opening night for the local theater one windy afternoon and the middle of autumn for the 2018 and 2019 season. Leaves blew all over outside while the theater was getting ready for their local band spectacular. Bands would come around from all over for open auditions to have a chance to perform at tonight's show. The most popular being a local band from the area that called themselves 'The Classy Smitten Rejects' which was an alternative rock band similar to Panic at the Disco. The band consisted of Faith Merrens the lead singer, bass player and was also the half cousin to Farrah. Faith was the one who had helped Farrah gain employment at the theater awhile back. Faith's boyfriend was Chris Rica who played drums, and Brittany Honie was the lead guitarist and Faith's best friend. They had been doing a dress rehearsal onstage for opening night and were in the middle of practicing one of their songs.

Faith had medium length brown curly hair and had been dressed in a revealing suit top and skirt with fish nets and black heels topped with a dainty black top hat and veil with bright red lipstick. Chris sported slicked back bright blonde hair and was dressed as a chef, all in white complete with a chef's hat. He must have just come from his other job. He was a head cook at a Japanese restaurant. Brittany had a more punk-inspired style. She came wearing a black and white striped belly shirt under tattered blue jean overalls that were really short and worn blue converse sneakers. She had long dark blonde hair and bangs with blue highlights and there were yellow stars painted on the side of her face.

"Farrah! What have I told you about being onstage while the bands are performing?" One of the short blonde-haired coordinators demanded aggressively. The tiny woman crossed her arms in front of her with clipboard in hand, waiting for a response and stared accusingly at Farrah.

"I was just making sure the lighting was all in place ma'am." She replied while grabbing a cord from left stage. "One of the lighting guys didn't come in today."

"That's not what I asked. Lighting is not your job. What is your job?"

"To… Stay behind the curtain." Farrah begrudgingly retreated backstage to get the show set up from behind the scenes. She did a sweep of all the sound devices to make sure that they were running at peak efficiency, moved more cords, checked the fog machines and started haphazardly sweeping the floor. Several minutes later she could hear the same woman whisper for her to open one of the curtains on stage. Farrah waltzed over and grabbed the one of the ropes attached to a sandbag and started pulling on it. Meanwhile, the band had moved onto to playing another one of their exclusive songs that Faith herself had wrote. Farrah was the only one working backstage at the time and the other stage hands did not come in until later.

It was difficult pulling the rope with only her left hand and Farrah could feel her hand cramp up. There was a burning sensation. Her palm got sweaty and could not pull the rope any farther and it slipped out of her grasp. Farrah gasped in shock as the sandbag and everything else in the rafters came tumbling down with a big crash that managed to drown out the music playing onstage. The two layers of curtains followed suit revealing Farrah backstage and the utter horror on her face. 'The Classy Smitten Rejects' stopped their song and they all turned to look at her with their mouths agape. The whole theater fell so silent that you could hear a pin drop. All Farrah could do was stand their frozen and mirror their shock. She heard the coordinator gasp when she returned from upstairs. Their utter surprise turned into disgust except for Faith and Chris who still appeared stunned at what just happened. There were heavy footsteps stomping loudly from the upstairs office backstage. It was the manager of the theater who was a very heavyset woman with black hair pulled back in a tight bun and she was wearing a light gray dress shirt over a dark violet dress skirt and black high heels. She was holding a cup of coffee and was surveying ground zero.

"Ms. Margaret, I was doing a check of the… I." The coordinator stammered defensively but her voice trailed off. Margaret did not acknowledge the coordinators excuses and made a bee line right for Farrah. She pointed her coffee cup accusingly at Farrah. Margaret was now so red in the face that she looked like a tomato.

"YOU ARE AN EMBARRASSMENT TO THIS ESTABLISHMENT!" She roared as she slammed her coffee cup on the stage causing it to shatter into many pieces and the liquid contents to go all over. Farrah flinched with one arm up in defense. She felt some of the warm coffee splatter up to her face. "You had your chance in the limelight, you vindictive degenerate! Just because your cousin helped you get the job that is still NO reason to sabotage my theater and its rising stars!—" She said pointing toward Faith.

"—B-but it was an accident…" Farrah stammered.

"YOU'RE FIRED!" The furious manager retorted angrily and began to storm off before ordering the coordinator to get some people in there to clean the mess up. Farrah recoiled out of embarrassment. She felt like she was an inch tall and retreated for the exit quickly trying to avoid eye contact with the band and a few other patrons that were sitting sparsely in the theater seats who had been previewing the band. Farrah could hear some faint whispers and some chuckling in their seats. She covered her face with her left hand and rushed out to her beat-up dark blue van that waited for her in the handicapped spot.

"Farrah… Wait!" She heard someone call from behind her, she turned. It was Faith who had rushed after her. "I just wanna let you know that I'm not upset with you. Mistakes happen. I'm sure they'll have that cleaned up by tonight." Faith tried to reassure but Farrah stayed silent. She didn't know how to respond. Faith continued while the wind gently whipped their hair in their faces. "It's not your fault. They should've scheduled more people to help you earlier. Y'know 'cause you have a…"

"Because I have a what? A claw for a hand? A disability?" Farrah retorted defensively. She couldn't understand why her own cousin hadn't come to her defense, but it made sense. Getting gigs in this town was like pulling teeth and Faith probably didn't want to ruin her chances at losing a venue by speaking out of turn. Faith remained silent while Farrah continued trying to look as if she was just brushing off the scuffle. "It's no big deal anyway, this job was a joke. Good thing I have a back-up job."

"Margaret can be a little verbally abusive when she's pissed. I'm sure you're not the only one. Too bad you can't report her to the Better Business Bureau because of how she treats some of her staff. That's the perk about it being a family owned business. If there was another theatre around, me and the band would probably go elsewhere."

"I'm pretty sure it's just me that she treats that way. I haven't seen her do that to anyone else."

"How so?" Faith asked. Farrah thought about it for a moment and decided not to say anything.

"Never mind. It was ignorant for me to say. I'm not always around her so I wouldn't know. Just hunch." She said as she dug out her keys and unlocked her door.

"Okay well, I better get back in there and get back to practice. See ya later cuz." Faith said waving goodbye before making a slight jog back inside the theater.

"See ya." Farrah said quietly and getting into her van before driving off. She had to have a vehicle with the shifter in the steering console because she didn't have a right hand or a left leg. There was a metal prosthetic leg she had got from the knee down on her left side and a metal prosthetic for her right arm that began from the elbow down with interchangeable parts on the end where the hand would have been. It was all she could afford on top of the metal plates and stints they had to put in her skull and neck at the time when her insurance ran out and her and her mom had to pay out of pocket for all the medical expenses. The handicapped placard hanging from the rear-view mirror always annoyed Farrah too because it was big, awkward and blocked some of the view. It was like a big embarrassing advertisement to the world, as if to announce 'Hey everybody, I'm handicapped! 'Mise well go home and get ready for my other job early since that freed up the entire afternoon, she thought to herself.

Farrah enjoyed her second job a lot better. She was a technician in the fast food entertainment industry called 'Lil' Brother's with Tools Agency' which was founded and named decades ago by two brothers, respectively. Farrah got to fix, build and restore arcade games, claw machines, animatronics, vending machines and sometimes facility restoration projects. Her job had been bought out by a place called the Sister Location which had come under new management over the years. No one ever really got to see where the actual Sister Location was located. Farrah remembered seeing something about it awhile ago in a newspaper and it was like some shady top secret, area 51 class of business way before the new owners took over.

Nonetheless, Farrah worked mostly alone and sometimes got to work at her own pace whenever a new assignment was scheduled for her, which she enjoyed. It was a permanent position, but in some ways, it was almost like a temp job because technicians and mechanics had to wait for assignments. The only downside was that there wasn't much job security, especially since the fast food entertainment business was declining. No one seemed to use things like animatronics anymore in this new era. Her degree from trade school would eventually be useless. Human Resources would always make sure there were new assignments and tasks for their technicians to do so they had a chance to make more money, even if it was letting other local restaurants and businesses in the area borrow their technicians to fix a coffee machine here and there or a vending machine and things of that nature.

Farrah pulled into her slummy apartment complex. It had seen better days and was in a bad part of town on the west side. Her mom had helped her get her own apartment and this was all they could afford after all the doctor bills. Farrah had got a downstairs apartment at the end of the hall. She entered her small two-bedroom apartment and flipped on the light. She had no pets but the place was littered with rum bottles, juice containers and Mountain Dew cans. I'm such a slob she thought to herself as she started picking up all the trash. I have time to clean now that I don't have two jobs anymore. I hope my back-up job is enough to cover rent. Just as she finished cleaning she heard a knock on the door. She peeked through the peephole. It was her mom Kate who stopped in to check up on her since they haven't seen one another in months. Her mom now lived and worked in a neighboring county and must have been in the neighborhood. Farrah opened the door to greet her mom.

"I drove by and seen that you were home early, so I thought I'd stop in and see how you're doing. You need to get maintenance down here to replace your door. Your neighbors are immature for leaving such derogatory comments on it." She exclaimed referring to all the graffiti and scuff marks that was on the outside of the white and battered front door. Kate greeted Farrah with a hug and paused a minute. "Why are you home early? You said you didn't get off until 5 pm and it's only two in the afternoon. What happened at work today?" She asked with a concerned look on her face. Mom sensed something was wrong right out of the gate.

"I… kind of got fired at the theater today." Farrah began nervously scratching the back of her neck.

"Why?" Mom demanded. Farrah explained vaguely what happened and just reassured her that she didn't care for her stage hand job. "Let's just hope you're still able to pay rent and bills around here. You know we worked hard trying to get this place for you after all those medical bills. I can't afford to help you." Kate reminded. Her mom had to move out of the suburban house they had inherited from dad's family when Farrah was eight because it became too expensive to maintain. Since then, her mom had obtained a C.D.L and got a job as a school bus driver.

"I know mom, I wasn't asking for money. My technician job pays pretty well. I'm sure I can manage." Farrah reassured. Who was she trying to convince anyway? Her mom or herself?

"I know you don't want to, but you know you could always come back home and live with me whenever you need to. I realize you enjoy your solitude and independence but my door swings both ways and I wouldn't turn my own daughter away if things get rough." Her mom suggested. "I actually stopped by to give you an update on your brother…"

"My estranged brother? How's he doing? He doesn't keep in touch with me. Last I heard, he moved to Columbus to go to Ohio State University."

"Adam's very reserved. He doesn't like me to pry too much. All he said was that he was going to do a foreign exchange program in Japan for college and he's going to be leaving in a few months. Not sure when yet." Kate walked around the apartment as if inspecting it. "Oh Farrah, you can keep this place cleaner than this." She exclaimed and pointing to the pile of dishes and the overstuffed trash can.

"Working on it. I had an unexpected visitor." Farrah teased with a slight grin almost revealing some of her gold teeth.

"Oh har har, seriously, I raised you better than that and there's no excuse now that your work schedule is freed up... By the way, I have a field trip in the next two weeks. I'm taking one of the after-school clubs to a Halloween party at a haunted house attraction so I won't be available in the event you need me, so don't call while I'm on the bus. I won't be able to answer. I'll call you." Kate insisted. "Now I had better get back. I have to work in the morning and I have some yard work to do before it gets dark." That was the universal sign that she was leaving. They bid each other farewell and promised to keep in touch and Farrah closed the door behind her and resumed cleaning up the rest of the apartment.

She scuttled back inside from taking the trash out to take a shower and get ready for her next job. Sometimes daily tasks were challenging with one hand. The claw didn't help much and it wasn't an advanced prosthetic that she could move when she wanted it to, hence why she had a collection of hand replacements including a hook, and a couple other ones that she was able to stick tools in whenever she needed to shave or fix something. She had to use the vacuum cleaner to help her pull her hair back in a ponytail and she used another device to help braid two thick strands on each side of her head. She always made sure to leave her braids dangle out of the bottom of the black head-wrap she was wearing. Her hair had been colored from an auburn brown to a light red and tipped in white ends that came up about an inch and a half. It brought out her bright amber colored eyes. She had dark eyebrows and she always wore one gold-hooped earring in her left ear lobe. She had a dermal piercing under her left eye that was of a navy-blue anchor shape. She wore an orange dress shirt with cut outs on the chest and sides over baggy cargo pants that were beige with a black belt that had a silver skull and crossbones for the buckle. She always topped her assemble off with a long gold necklace that looked like half a treasure coin which she had tucked in her shirt. She wore black boots and her nails on her left hand were also black. She had got less messy over the years painting them with the nail brush between her teeth. Farrah threw on her long black coat, grabbed up her gray satchel and put her other replacement prosthesis on it and headed out to her next job.

While there, Farrah stopped into the Human Resources Department to see if she had an assignment. The lanky brown-haired male secretary with big glasses sat at his desk and handed Farrah a stack of papers with her new job assignment.

"These are for you. I already assigned three other technicians to the same job site."

"Is this a group project?" Farrah asked curiously.

"No, you're assigned to repair one of the animatronics at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. You are to go there tomorrow at 9 am and run a diagnostic onsite. Report your findings on those files I gave you in that stack. I gave you plenty of paperwork to write on. When you're done with your findings just run copies of them and give them to the owner or manager there. Come back here when you're finished. It shouldn't take all day. I'll need to do a briefing with you so we can figure out what the next steps will be."

"What do you want me to do in the meantime?" Farrah asked as she struggled to put the stack of paperwork on her satchel.

"I have desk work for you to do today. The technicians need all their files organized for their assignments for the week and when you're done with that, see if you can help Chad and his crew restore an old Coca-Cola vending machine for the restaurant uptown. They're doing some kind of vintage theme and hired us to restore some of their property."

"Do you know how long this job assignment will be?" Farrah asked.

"Not sure, that pizza place has been doing a lot of renovations lately and introducing some new elements to the facility. Some say it could go on til six months into next year, give or take. Any other questions you have just ask their management there. They will be your superiors during this whole process and assignment. I don't have any control over that aspect." He replied. Farrah thanked the HR rep and hurried out. Freddy Fazbear's… Now that's a name I haven't heard in 24 years. Never thought I'd be going back there she thought. It should be interesting to see how much it has changed since then despite all the stories and slander.


	3. Chapter 2: A Bite Worse Than Bark

**Five Nights at Freddy's: Rebooted Retribution**

 **Chapter 2**

 **A Bite Worse Than Bark**

That morning came quickly the following day. Farrah arrived at the pizzeria ready to work with her satchel situated on her shoulder and tool box in hand. The front of the building looked slightly different from when she last remembered. It was still gray, checkered in black and white bordered with red stripes. The logo on the building was still of a bear and the color scheme was still the same just newer looking. The only other difference was that the murals were gone from the front doors. Overall, everything looked the same, just newer and more restored on the outside. It was a far cry from it looking that much different than before. Farrah entered the main party room and could already see her colleagues running their diagnostics on the three animatronics on the stage. The restaurant must have been closed for the morning so the technicians could work. Other than the lack of customers, it was almost like she remembered, there was the chicken, bunny and bear robot animals on the stage… but if that was all of them, then what am I going to be working on? She thought to herself as a couple men in hard hats ushered past Farrah with a large piece of lumber. There had been saw dust on the floor and the tables were moved out of the way of everyone working laboriously so the place could open later that evening.

Farrah decided to make her way up to the counter to ask one of the clerks where she should go and made sure her sleeve covered her right claw so as not to freak out the worker.

"Excuse me, do you know where room… 2A is?" Farrah asked the clueless clerk who pulled out her paperwork to make sure she had the right room listed.

"Oh, Pirate Cove, it's down the left hall to the left and then make a right at the end." She replied with a solemn tone matching the expression on her face. Farrah didn't think anything of it and thanked the clerk and made her way to Pirate Cove.

Well this was different, she thought to herself. They did a lot of work in here. No wonder this section of the building was closed as Farrah peered around at all the arcade games that had been moved against the walls and unplugged. There didn't seem to be as many games as there were and it looked like the other renovators had still been in the middle of painting. One thing that didn't change was the purple curtain with the white stars in the opposite side of the room. Farrah gradually made her way over there speculating that whatever she was supposed to be working on was in there behind that curtain. Her curiosity grew and nervously walked over slower and slower as she approached the curtain. She set her toolbox down carefully in front of the small staging area. Farrah mustered up the courage and hesitantly reached up and started to pull the curtain back when she was interrupted by the sound of Bradley's voice.

"There's an easier way to do that y'know?" Bradley mocked as he pushed an obscure button on the wall. She hadn't realized he had entered in silently behind her shortly after. Brad was another technician who was assigned to work on the bear animatronic and the type of person who always liked to show off. He was arrogant, loud and decided to give Farrah a hard time as usual. When the curtain pulled back, it revealed a pointy-eared crimson colored character with an eyepatch, yellow eyes and hook for a hand. The feet were worn down to the endoskeleton and the animatronic looked withered somewhat and was in a sitting down position on a wooden bar-stool.

"Congratulations Farrah, you finally found a boyfriend as freaky looking as you!" Bradley said referring to its hook for a hand.

"Shut up." Farrah said rolling her eyes. She couldn't stand Bradley. He always annoyed her and was immature about everything. She started inspecting the animatronic and all the holes in its chest. "These places really need to take better care of their stuff so it doesn't get this bad… hmm, I wonder what animal this is…" Farrah said more to herself than to Brad.

"Damn, they really let that one go." Bradley exclaimed echoing what Farrah was just insinuating, interrupting her thoughts. He chuckled at her. "Isn't funny? …They gave you the hard one, didn't they? I'm glad I wasn't assigned to this one… AND you have to fix it one-handed! That's gonna take forever! Hahaha! Sucks to be you! Bahahahahaha!-"

"Don't you have work to do?" She asked attempting to be rid of this obnoxious human pest. He finished laughing at her and wiping a tear from his eye as if he just told the funniest joke ever.

"I'll leave you two alone." He said with a stupid smile and continued to chuckle as started back down the hallway. "Wait til the guys hear about this!"

Farrah reached out hesitantly to touch the characters' face to see if there was any damage to it before moving onto the ears. The joints here definitely need oiled. She glanced down at the muzzle and the jaw seemed offset with missing teeth. She lifted up the left hand which was whittled down to the endoskeleton just like the ends of the legs. She had been making mental notes during her physical inspection, holes and deterioration on both arms, chest and half the legs. Not realizing she was still holding the characters' hand, she gently laid the it back down in its lap and inspected the hook-hand the same way. The hook seemed to have been intact as well with some scuffing and as she looked up, her eyes locked onto this strange specimens' eyes. It was watching her every move and she hadn't noticed but did not feel phased by it. She backed away and got out her papers and began jotting down everything she observed on her notes that were provided when she turned to see a jovial looking man come in. He was wearing a black top hat and had an obvious faux pink and yellow flower pinned to his yellow tweed jacket with pants to match.

"Ah, I see you've met your new project, Foxy." He exclaimed. He seemed excited that Farrah was there to help. He extended his right hand to shake Farrah's and she was hesitant so she offered her left. He seemed off put by her gesture so she hesitantly offered her right claw which was still covered by her sleeve. It was strange, usually people react when they shake the prosthetic but he didn't seem to question what was under.

"Robert Larney, but you can call me Bill. I'm the new owner and manager of this facility. You must be Farrah Trotsky!" He said, she nodded still shaking hands. His flower squirted water on her shirt and she seemed taken back as she pulled her arm away. He laughed. "Gets them every time. It's just a joke. The kids love it. Anyway, it's nice to meetcha Farrah! And if I had to guess, you're named after Farrah Faucet am I right?" He chuckled some more.

"Yeah. My dad's doing… Um, I thought Bob was short for Robert..?" Farrah said recoiling back. She couldn't help but feel unusually uncomfortable about overly boisterous people. Is there a such thing as being too happy?

"It is, everyone just calls be Bill. It's a preference. Anyway… as you can see, Foxy here has seen some better days and we would like him fully restored, maybe change the appearance a bit so he's less 'intimidating' to the children."

"What kind of appearance changes?"

"Well we're still keeping the pirate theme of course because we're rebooting Pirate Cove for the new generation. Y'know, give him a new costume covering that's more durable and fix all the bugs and glitches and we would like a tail added along with some more accurate teeth. As you can see some of them are missing... Kids, am I right? They thought they were real gold! Hahahaha! You're not a dentist, are you? Bahahahaha. Just kidding, but we would like all the animatronics in the facility to look more like the animals they represent. Not my decision, I think they're great but Corporate has been breathing down my neck to make them a little more educational by making them similar to what they would look like in the wild, not too much though. We still want the little kiddies to recognize they are the same characters they have grown to love." He said boastfully. Geez, this guy talks a lot, Farrah observed. He must like the sound of his own voice. He reminded her of how obnoxious Bradley can be. It wasn't right to judge, Farrah scolded herself. She decided to give him a chance. His intentions seemed pure enough and he seemed to like what he does. I'm going to regret asking anymore questions but I have to make sure I do a thorough job.

"What kind of bugs and glitches are we talking about?" Farrah asked.

"Oh, there are times where their servos on all the animatronics in here would lock up so we have to keep them running all the times and that takes power and they're just in need of some major upgrades. We want them all to be more interactive, maybe include educational tidbits on, well in your case foxes. But anyway, Foxy will go stiff and rigid occasionally when he's operating and at times that will distort the voice and scare the kids and we can't have that. That's where your crew comes in. We're paying for them to have software upgrades, so they're more efficient and have a more extensive vocabulary than just a set number of phrases. Obviously, Foxy's a pirate, so we also want him to have as many pirate phrases you can add in there as well-"

"Yeah, uh is it normal for his eyes to be following people like that?" Farrah pointed out nervously. Foxy seem fixated on Farrah. He didn't seem to be looking at Bill at all. Farrah's attention span was getting shorter and shorter the more this guy talked her ears off.

"Oh yeah, they do that to the adults when the kids aren't around. They're programmed to be near, watch and sometimes follow whoever is in the room because they're there to entertain and they like to be where the people are. I know it's creepy right?" He said nudging her elbow with his. "You'll get used to it. No cause for concern there."

"How long does my crew have to get all this done?" Dammit. There I go again. Stop asking questions Farrah, she scolded herself.

"Freddy Fazbear's will still be open. Some days the hours will vary. Your crew should be able to do their tasks onsite quickly when your crew finishes the testing phase. You're welcome to utilize whatever means necessary to complete your diagnostic screening here. We will be shipping Foxy to your facility sometime this week because he's in worse condition than the others. However, you in particular, will have six months to complete your task." Bill paused for minute and changed the subject. "So… I noticed you…" He pointed to her right arm. Farrah raised her arm and figured he was going to ask eventually. She pulled her sleeve up and showed him her metal claw arm.

"I was in an accident years ago." She stated. "It shouldn't prevent me from doing my work." She quickly added. He started chuckling again. What a stupid horse-laugh she thought. If this dude doesn't shut up… I will literally be compelled to jump out the nearest window. Too bad I'm on the first floor and there's no windows back here.

"That IS rich!" He exclaimed. Farrah thought he was going to jeer at her for her deformity but it was quite the opposite. "No need to feel out of place here." He reassured. "It just means we assigned you the right candidate for your assignment! Six months should be plenty of time to do whether you have one hand or two, right?" He said nudging her arm again. I swear to all that is Holy in this world, I will kill myself where I stand if he does that again, she thought. I can't stand being touched.

"Of course." Farrah replied pulling her sleeve back down over her claw and started to feel a little agitated. She started to back away slowly towards Foxy's stage. Please go away now, she thought. Go away please. Let me do my work. I don't wanna be here all day. Shut up, shut up shut up…

"…Hey! just between you and me, we're giving this place a face-lift because we're going to be introducing a new character or few to Pirate Cove and we want everything remodeled and restored for the reboot in the next several months." He finished. Thank God! Have you ever had a hard time trying to get out of a conversation with someone you really didn't want to have a conversation with in the first place? but you don't want to say anything in fear of hurting their feelings or it having any negative repercussions? This was one of those times. Farrah realized he had to give her a briefing but most of that information was utter nonsense and he really didn't tell her anything that was mostly obvious. Farrah realized she was thinking to herself as an insensitive person and came off as callous, standoffish, and sarcastic at times when talking to others. Perhaps that was just the side effect of living alone for the past nine years with barely any human interaction other than work. She was the quiet type and had always been somewhat of an introvert anyway. The past decade didn't make things any easier, especially when it came to being socially awkward and having anxiety in social situations. Bill waved goodbye and started to wander out of the room before turning to her again to speak.

"By the way, make sure you make your intentions known to Foxy, so there's no… unexpected mishaps. We do not cover injuries or accidental deaths to our outsourced technicians and whatever you do, do NOT cover his eyes. Here's the key to that back room there. You'll find some things you'll be needing for your testing." Bill tossed a set of keys to her but she failed to catch them. He turned away and left Farrah standing there clueless hoping he'll bother the other technicians. She bent down and picked up the keys. Well that was cryptic, she thought but figured he was just joking again. Farrah understood that there were people out there who thought these robot animals were terrifying but she didn't feel afraid at all. Bill would get along great with Bradley, she assumed to herself. If I didn't know better I would think they were related somehow.

Farrah turned her attention back onto Foxy which was still staring at her seemingly intent. It was almost like there was a soul behind those eyes. They weren't dead eyes like one would come to expect, but that was ridiculous. Farrah discarded this idea because she always seems to personify inanimate objects at home because she was always alone and it kept her from going crazy. In any case, the name said it all. I should've known it was a fox. So, this was the infamous character Farrah never got to see when she was seven. As quickly as her nervousness had come it was gone and replaced with a strange sense of peace and she started to feel more comfortable being there. There was something comforting about the whole situation. Maybe it was just because she could relate to the physicality of having one hand? Or that this was the only animatronic cut off from the others, alone. She did like pirates in her youth, so it hit close to home. She pulled some stuff out of her toolbox. Does he literally expect me to talk to it? And why did he say not to cover the eyes? Whatever the reasons, Farrah returned to her work. She got everything setup and started a run through of what a regular Foxy show time would consist of.

"Okay buddy… take it away." She said feeling stupid that she was even talking to it. The animatronic struggled to sputter to life and making glitching, sparking noises. It spoke in a cracked distorted pirate voice.

"Ah… hoy… matey. Wel—Wel…come… ta-ta… Poirate Cove..." There was a long pause before it said something completely unexpected. "What be… yer… int…ention—tion-tions-?" Foxy sparked and slumped his head down closing his eyes. She couldn't imagine that part being part of the robots' premeditated script. Farrah walked back up and gave him another charge. Maybe that's what Bill was talking about? She fiddled with something by its head when it lunged at her causing her to let out a little yelp of surprise as it pinned her against the painted brick wall in small stage area. Luckily, she reacted quickly enough to stop the attack. She had blocked just fast enough causing her metal arm to be stuck in his mouth and she was able to hold his hook arm back with the other. His eyes were now black with white pupils. He bit down and refused to let go. She didn't know why she did this, but she egged him on, establishing that she wasn't afraid.

"Go ahead, go ahead. Chew it off. I don't care." Foxy continued to bite down, never losing eye contact and she forced her metal arm further into his mouth. "Parlay Foxy, parlay." She demanded sternly and not breaking eye contact. She could see his eyes turn normal again and recoiled a bit, finally releasing her from his jaws. The animatronic took a step back and spoke perfectly without the white noise cracking. This caught her by surprise.

"I demand parlay, you cannot harm me until I speak to your Captain-"

"I know of parlay lass… and I be thee only Captain in these parts. What be yer intentions fer disturbin' me solitude?"

"I am a technician assigned to you to… improve your conditions so you can… do shows again. Wouldn't you like that?" She answered. "I mean you no harm." Farrah added shifting to the right a little and not taking her eyes off of him. It seemed like understood what she was saying. These things are more interactive than I thought.

"Aye, and what do ye demand of Captain Foxy? Before I make ye walk thee plank?" It asked. Farrah decided to play along since this must be part of the regular Pirate Cove experience.

"I will require my safety during this process. I promise when I'm done that I won't bother your 'solitude' again. Do we have a deal?" This time Farrah extended her prosthetic to the robot fox. He quickly grabbed it and pulled the sleeve up to see her metal claw.

"One condition… ye be showin' me what booty be in yer bag." He demanded. What an odd request but Farrah obliged and dumped the contents onto the floor. The other two prosthesis fell out first along with her keys, wallet, her stuffed fox plushie and the rest of the papers which had fluttered onto the floor of the small stage area.

"Now." Farrah began still playing along. "How can I make this an easy experience for you?"

"Me demands arr simple lass. Ye be wearin' that there hook in me presence." Foxy seemed to reply… and with specific awareness and requests. It was nothing short of amazing. I wonder if the others are like that? That was kind of neat. What are the technicians here for other than to improve their appearances? So far, this one seemed advanced enough. Farrah twisted and unfastened her claw hand and gently tossed it aside. She picked up the hook prosthetic and twisted it until it clicked into place, Foxy still watching her intently.

"There, now we match." She confirmed. "I'm like a doctor and I will be getting in your personal space a lot to… fix your wounds and I require your trust. I would like to leave here the way I came." She stated choosing her words wisely. Please don't chew my face off, she thought as she began picking her items off the floor and putting them back in her bag, the last one being her plushie. Farrah paused a minute while looking at the plushie she had kept so long and glanced up at Foxy who remained silent still watching her, she glanced back at her stuffed animal. Captain Woof-Kitty's going to need renamed now that she knew what that plushie was.


	4. Chapter 3: Dreams, Schemes and Screams

**Five Night's at Freddy's: Rebooted Retribution**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Dreams, Schemes and Screams**

That night, Farrah fell asleep relatively easily and into a dream. It seemed so vivid and real. She dreamed of her old friend Beth-Anne Connelly. The surroundings were that of a park outside the children's hospital and it was bright and sunny. Birds chirped in the distance and squirrels frolicked all over the trees. In the dream, Farrah leaned against a tree while Beth playfully balanced on a park bench beside her.

"…Farrah, why did you forget who you were?" Beth asked curiously as her brown wavy hair trailed behind her back under a blue baseball cap that had been positioned backwards. She had been wearing black legging shorts, an over sized rugged striped shirt, and skater shoes. Her bright blue eyes gleamed at Farrah behind her gentle freckled face matched by bright calypso-colored pursed lips. For some reason, Farrah was unable speak and choked up like she had a frog stuck in her throat.

"Do you remember how much joy we brought to those kids?" Beth asked, pointing to the children's hospital behind them. "Halloween was the best. You were so fun and happy, especially when you dressed up as a pirate. Oh, the kids loved it! You really got into character…"

Farrah still couldn't speak and was surprised that Beth hadn't noticed her metal hook and leg. It started to grow dark, as if it was going to start raining. Suddenly, the birds stopped chirping and the squirrels disappeared into the trees. The park now seemed to have been frozen in time with now only Farrah and Beth there. It was like a void and Beth didn't seem to be phased by the sudden weather change. Farrah turned her solemn face away and stared at the ground, ashamed of the person she had become. She wished she could enunciate what she wanted to say to her but could not.

"What did you ever do with the pictures? You should take up scrap-booking again, you were so creative." Beth continued. "It's too bad the good part of you died with us… but don't worry Farrah, you will find your joy again… you'll just have to… sail to fiddler's green in order to find it." She giggled cynically. Farrah glanced up at Beth, but she didn't look like Beth anymore, she looked like a ragged deteriorated corpse, almost like a zombie or ghoul. Her flesh was gray and peeling off to reveal some of the bone underneath. The park bench had turned into a dimly lit street under a now blackened sky. There were no stars and the children's hospital behind was gone. Beth now had a crooked and rotting grin spread across her twisted face as she slowly backed into the middle of the street, not taking her dead eyes from Farrah who had been frozen in fear and confusion. She could hear the blaring of a car horn in the distance and somehow Farrah finally managed to find her voice.

"Beth? …Beth! Beth-Anne STOP!" Farrah lunged from the tree she was leaning against and reached out with her hook hand for her, but it was too late. The purple car came roaring down the street and plowed into a smiling Beth causing both to disappear into a cloud of gold smoke. She heard the screaming and Farrah awoke in a sweat and panting heavily.

Farrah got up shuttering at the nightmare she just had and quickly made her way to the kitchen to guzzle a glass of water from the tap. She wiped sweat from her brow with her hook hand and glanced at the time on the stove. It was three in the morning. Farrah knew she should go back to bed but, how could she? After that awful dream, she didn't think she would be able to nod off any time soon. She walked into her living room, kicked the dark green canoe out of the way and turned a lamp on in the corner of the room. She then decided to flip on the old box television to get her mind off the disturbing images that just played out in her brain. She flopped down on the brown worn-down couch and started channel surfing. A documentary came on and a deep voice of a narrator was in the middle of informing his audience about the mating habits of red foxes. Boring, Farrah thought as she channel surfed some more but oddly enough, it was the same thing on every channel. Thinking she really needed to invest in Netflix and Hulu… and a flat screen television, she decided to give up channel surfing and let the narrator talk about foxes for the next hour and half.

"That's one point for the tv and zero for me. You win this time." She sighed out loud to herself and figured she would get bored enough that she would fall back asleep. She leaned over to get comfortable and accidentally grazed her foxy plushie that somehow was sitting next to her on the couch. That's strange, she thought. I could've sworn I left this on the bed... She grabbed up the plushie and laid down on the couch cuddling the small stuffed animal and staring blankly at the images moving across the television screen. She began thinking to herself about what that dream meant. The good part of me died? Sail to fiddler's green? It was a term used by pirates that meant when sailors died, fiddler's green was an afterlife they could reunite with their fallen brethren. Maybe Beth meant it in a different way? It was cryptic nonetheless. Most dreams in general, were so abstract regardless. There was no use in trying to make sense of them. It was just a dream after all, not like it meant anything other than to play on Farrah's worst fears.

Before she knew it, morning had come, and Farrah begrudgingly dragged her feet into work, still exhausted and tired from the night before and only running on four and half hours of sleep at most. She started to walk by Human Resources when the same male secretary from before stopped her to inform that her project had arrived in her assigned station.

"Oh a… what's up with the hook?" He asked with a demeaning grin on his nerdy face. "Getting ready for Halloween early?"

"Thought I'd dress for the occasion, Lance." Farrah shot back, not stopping as she continued walking away before he got in another quick jab at her. She made her way farther down the hallway and entered her work area and haphazardly slung her satchel on a nearby table. She glanced up to see a large wooden crate in front of her with a crowbar conveniently placed on the floor next to it. She picked it up and started prying the lid off the crate. Packing peanuts fell out onto the floor.

"Enjoy your trip mon Cap-i-tain?" She said to Foxy who was just standing there not moving, frozen and unresponsive in his hand there was an instruction manual to Foxy's design. "What's the matter, not in a talkative mood?" She asked the animatronic and taking the manual from his lifeless hand. Why am I even talking to this thing? People are going to think I'm crazy if they hear me talking to myself or an inanimate object for that matter. They must've turned Foxy off before hauling him here. Farrah got to work and started doing measurements for the new costume. She wrote down her findings and glanced at the manual from time to time to see what modifications she was to make according to what was already installed. She wanted to try and keep most of the original parts intact like the owner wanted. I must keep the clients happy she thought to herself. Now to look under the hood. She opened the chest cavity and inspected the hardware inside when her eyes fell on a round metal disc shape with a blinking red light. That's odd, she thought to herself looking through the manual for anything that may resemble the circular object. There was nothing in the handbook about the obscure part and it didn't seem to serve any purpose, so she removed it and laid it on the table she had her satchel on. Various components, mechanisms and linkages were old and rusty. The servos were dated but mostly still intact. The board that controlled the brains and audio needed to be updated, reprogrammed and re-synced with the movement of the animatronic. I definitely have my work cut out for me.

Meanwhile, on site, Farrah's colleagues were already busy at Freddy Fazbear's working on their projects and hours passed into their work.

"Hey dudes we should make this a race to see who can get done faster." Bradley was saying as he tightened some bolts in Freddy's chest cavity. "Lance said we could stay late into the night and get some overtime in!" But the other workers did not seem to be on board with his absurd idea in the least.

"Nah man, this place gives me the creeps. I hate these things." Jeremy replied as he oiled the joints to Bonnie the bunny.

"What's a matter? Are you chicken?" Bradley retorted, picking up the Chica head and putting it on his own and making clucking noises with it.

"Give that back you fool! I need it!" Leslie scolded reaching for the Chica head.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Bradley mocked. "Leslie the lesbian. This must be your dream, right? You're elbow deep in a chick! Excuse me for invading your turf with your ugly new girlfriend! Bahahahaha!" He tossed the head back to her while she glared at him through an oil smeared face.

"You're just jealous that I can even get a date, you asshole. Jokes on you." Leslie continued to work while ignoring his scorns and jeers.

"Oh, you didn't know Brad?" Jeremy began. "Don't you watch the news or read the paper? Kids were murdered here." He said with his voice trailing off.

"I don't have to read the paper. I have internet, unlike you backwards thinking cavemen and it was all a hoax anyway. Old creepy pastas made up by some paranoid, doomsday vault-dweller who had automatonophobia and was afraid of robots taking over the world because they watched too many Terminator movies… kind of like you, Jeremy."

"Automatonophobia? I'm surprised your little pee-brain can even say a word that big when every word from your mouth is dripping with disdain. It makes you sound uneducated. Can you even spell that word?" Leslie chimed in. "…And kids literally were murdered. It's nothing to laugh at. They say they were stuffed in these suits and they couldn't find them for years-"

"Pfft! Look at this hunk of shit." Bradley said closing the case to Freddy's costume and knocking on the torso, trying to make a point. "We've been all up in these suits and there's no kids stuffed in them and even if there were, there wouldn't be any traces of them now. I don't see any dried blood or guts in these things. They would've cleaned them out ages ago and shut the place down. Do you honestly think these mascots would still be in commission otherwise?"

"Not unless they covered their tracks and swept it under the rug-" Jeremy began but was cut off by the so-called all-knowing Bradley.

"Don't give me that conspiracy theory crap! Jeez Jeremy, I didn't peg you for a foil hat wearing douche-nozzle who's afraid of his own government. You're smarter than that dude." His co-workers decided not to encourage his narcissistic behavior even further by dignifying him with any more responses. Jeremy figured Brad must have some form of sun-downers and became more of a jerk than usual as the day progressed. Jeremy just shrugged him off. Bradley being Bradley. It's nothing new.

"It's five-o-clock Jeremy. I'm gonna pick up a pizza before I go. Wanna go to the bar with the other work buddies later? We'll leave this douche-nozzle to his own devices… literally." Leslie said passive-aggressively.

"Sure." Jeremy agreed as Bradley watched them head out after she grabbed herself an already made pizza that had been warming in the heating rack. She paid for her order and they walked out together. Bradley shook his head, chuckling to himself before returning to his work. After a while, he could feel eyes watching him from behind. By now all the workers had left except for the security guard who stood at a distance watching him. It was going on eleven thirty.

"Planning on staying any longer?" He asked in a somewhat eerie voice. "I don't recommend you stay past midnight..." He warned.

"Why's that?" Bradley questioned sipping his third can of energy drink, but the guard remained silent. "…Look dude, I didn't stay after to be lectured by some rent-a-cop okay? You do your job and I'll do mine. I already got permission from my superiors and yours."

"Suit yourself… no pun intended." The guard walked away and didn't bother Bradley again. He must've retreated to his office to monitor the facility. Bradley, being unaware of the grin the guard wore across his face, continued to work a little longer before deciding to get up and walk the halls around the rest of the dimly lit restaurant. He figured the guard was watching him through the cameras, but he didn't care. He needed a break anyway to stretch his legs and clear his head. Eventually, he made it to the prize corner where he could hear music from a music box somewhere in the room. He scanned the room at all the plushies and toys on the shelves when his eyes landed upon a white and black figure. Well this is strange one, he thought to himself. It didn't look like the other animatronics. This one had a mask with purple streaks down the blank face. It wasn't an animal mascot. It reminded him of one of those jesters or puppets that would pop out of those jack-in-the-boxes. Bradley had been all through this place to get a feel for the environment prior to tonight and never recalled this puppet ever being there. He didn't see any one come in with anything new either. It's only been the second day and he was probably delirious from being tired. He wasn't going to let that stop him from showing up the rest of his colleagues and getting a fat paycheck. He knew he was the boss' favorite.

Well, it's past midnight. It's been an hour and a half, and nothing has happened. Stupid rent-a-cop, just trying to scare me out of getting pro-rated overtime, Bradley snickered to himself. He started to make his way back to main stage area when he was stopped in his tracks halfway down the hall. He could hear banging and clanging of pots and pans potentially coming from the kitchen. He continued down the hall to investigate the noise. When he made it back to the main stage area, he seen that the Bonnie and Chica mascots were gone and only Freddy remained as he had left him. Bradley was unaware that Freddy had turned his head to stare eerily behind him with voids for eyes and two tiny white lights for pupils.

Bradley persisted to head towards the kitchen. Maybe the guard was hungry, and he was making all that noise to scare him off for not leaving before midnight? That's it. The guard came out here, probably turned on the two mascots, moved them somehow, somewhere and hid in the kitchen making all that noise for being rude to him earlier.

"I know that's you, asshole!" Bradley exclaimed, making his way toward the kitchen. He started to grow anxious and he could feel beads of perspiration form on his forehead. "It's a little hard to concentrate on my work when you're being immature and banging fucking pans in here like an infant brat!" He grabbed the door handle and swung it open violently. "Knock it off!" He demanded as he turned on the light and the banging had stopped, but there was no one in the kitchen. Everything was in its place, even the pots and pans he thought he heard. Could he have mistaken the boiler system for all the clanging? No boiler sounds like that, he determined. Bradley continued to heckle the guard aloud, figuring he had to hear through the cameras too.

"Oh, I get it, you have some kind of audio attached to those cameras, don't you, dickhead? You're making noises through the camera systems from your office, aren't you?! You're just trying to scare me off cause you're pissed and jealous that I make six figures a year! You hear me? Six figures!" Bradley challenged as he looked in the camera, but it didn't seem to be on because there had not been a blinking red-light he could see. Bradley decided he was going to march down to the security guards' office and confront him. Maybe he was just tired and hallucinating the whole thing? However, that wasn't going to stop him from confronting the guard either way just to prove his sanity. As soon as he opened the door, it happened so fast Bradley didn't have time to react. A nightmarish looking Chica stood there and jumped at him as fast as he opened the exit to the kitchen. It wasn't the Chica he seen on the stage before. This one was all withered and distorted, with razor-sharp teeth and holes all over the mascot costume. Bradley let out a terrifying and painful scream before she tore all the skin on his face off with her piercing jowls, brutally murdering him where he stood. His lifeless body fell into a heap on the now lit kitchen floor and laid in a pool of his own blood.

"We play nice… We all play nice here, …but you did not…"


	5. Chapter 4: Unexpected Visit(s)

**Five Nights at Freddy's: Rebooted Retribution**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Unexpected Visit(s)**

"Hey Hookie McHookerson, heads up. Just came back from Freddy's and there was a swarm of police cars and ambulances in front of the whole place this morning." Jeremy said as he and Leslie waltzed into Farrah's work station. She had been tightening some bolts on Foxy and turned to look at them with a confused look on her face.

"What? …Why?"

"Have you been living under a rock? Bradley was murdered last night. We just spent the whole morning and afternoon being interrogated by police about it because we were one of the last people to see him alive." Leslie replied. "Lance or someone had to have said something to you already. Geez, how oblivious can you be?"

"Yeah they had to bring that security guard in for questioning. I guess he was the last one to speak to him. They say he might be a potential suspect or something. Found Brad with his whole face tore off in front of the kitchen." Jeremy exclaimed.

"You guys don't seem to be that devastated about it." Farrah observed.

"Well, not to sound like a dick or nothing but neither do you. And that dude was kind of an asshole anyway. Maybe it was just karma coming back to bite him. He was still a good guy and he didn't deserve to go like that! That was just overkill."

"They do say karma can come back ten-fold but you're right, he didn't deserve to die over it." Leslie chimed in. "No matter how inappropriate and degrading he was. I gotta give him the benefit of the doubt, he tried to be the funny class clown. He just wasn't very good at it. We're still going to go to the funeral though. I could understand if you wanna play hooky and not come with Farrah. It's not like he was the nicest to you. Hell, I think you got the worst of it…" She finished with a slight grin on her face. It was almost as if she tried to keep herself from laughing.

"…But it was pretty damn funny though!" Jeremy chuckled.

"You don't have to rub it in…" Farrah said but then changed the subject. She figured she could try to take the high road and just let their insults roll off her back, but it was really difficult. She didn't like to be confronted like that for no reason and felt like a cornered animal. "So, what will you guys do now? Obviously, you can't go back and work on your mascots."

"Lance is gonna have us do something else because the investigation is gonna take two weeks. There was talk about Chad taking over Bradley's assignment when all this blows over. The company doesn't want us talking about it too much. It's bad for both businesses... Well, you should have no problem keeping your mouth shut since you're… anti-social and come off as stuck-up." Leslie retorted.

"You should feel lucky Farrah. You still get to work on your mascot. Who knows? Maybe you'll at least get caught up with the rest of us!" Jeremy chuckled again to himself. "I doubt it though, you might poke your eye out with that thing before the week is out. It will already be baited, you can use it to go fishing with!" Jeremy scorned and gave Leslie a fist bump.

"Oh, what was that? I think that was the sound of jealousy getting to a couple of gob Shiites who happen to be standing in my work station!" Farrah shot back as she stood up and threw her soiled yellow oil rag down. They both just stared judgmentally at her and chuckled as they walked out. She could hear Jeremy say something down the hall.

"Do you think she forgets to wipe her ass with the wrong hand sometimes?" They both busted up laughing loudly. "That could be why she's pissed all the time-" She could hear Leslie say. Farrah angrily slammed the door shut to her workstation, so she couldn't hear any more of their jeers. She had to take a break. She sat down in her office chair at the metal table beside the door to collect her thoughts and calm herself down.

"Do they be givin' ya a hard time lass?"

"All day. Every… day." Farrah answered but her voice trailed off. She didn't turn to look at first. Wait a minute… Did Foxy just say something to me? She finally turned to see that he still seemed powered off but couldn't remember if he was in a different standing position since she was absorbed in her colleagues' unfriendly encounter.

"D-did you just say something to me?" She asked, getting up her chair to walk closer to the mascot. I never took the voice module out, but he should've been powered down. She opened the chest cavity to check on all the circuits and the power source. Everything was off. Maybe I was hearing things?

"Ahoy? Yoo-hoo." She greeted, waving her hook hand in front of the Foxy character. Maybe he can turn himself on by voice activation? I don't think I accidently crossed wires with anything else... Weird. Farrah glanced at the clock. Almost 4pm already? She figured she had better get the new parts ordered before leaving in an hour, for tomorrow was going to be spent drawing up the new and improved mascot costume and getting that order in motion while she was waiting on the new parts to come in.

Several blocks away from Farrah's workplace, Faith was doing her usual trail run jogging through the woods as she always had trying to get in shape for the next show. The woods she always chose was located behind the junkyard. She came across the old shack isolated by trees and a large pond. The old man was sitting out this time on his pier and fishing in it. He always seemed to be dressed in a fishing hat, yellow raincoat and black swamper boots. She continued down the trail and cut through some trees to get to the gate to the junkyard. She made a beeline for the opened ended entrance and ran two blocks down. She heard a notification ping in her jogging suit. She pulled out her phone and glanced at it. I'll have to pay Farrah a visit and tell her the news she thought. She called for an Uber to take her home, so she could shower and stop by Farrah's apartment.

On the way home from work, Farrah decided to stop by and get take out before going straight home and it was getting darker out. Daylight savings time really has me messed up she had observed, and it was really windy tonight. She was driving on a back-country road to head home because it was the fastest shortcut there. She tried to reach for her soda with her good hand while trying to steer with her hook. She glanced up for a second when a pirate flag flew by and got stuck on her windshield. She dumped her soda and quickly put her hand back on the wheel. She turned the wipers on and the flag was picked back up by the wind. As soon as she was able to see, there was what appeared to be a dog or a coyote, illuminated in the road by her headlights. Farrah slammed on her brakes and tried to swerve around the creature but wound up hitting someone's mailbox with balloons on it. She glanced up at the house from the road. It was lit up and it appeared someone was having their Halloween party a week early with all the decorations out front. The 'Monster Mash' song was blasting from within the house. Maybe nobody heard me? Still, I should go up and tell them that I hit their mailbox because their jolly roger came loose and blinded me. She was about to walk up when she looked in her rearview mirror and seen the animal laying in the road. Instantly, Farrah felt awful about it.

"Dammit!" She said out loud hitting the steering wheel with her hook. She decided to get out and at least find a way to move the little creature out of the road. She started to walk up to the lifeless animal and she was halfway up to it when she had hit a fox. It jumped up and startled Farrah as it ran up a nearby ditch. It stared at her at a distance for a moment before running into the nearby field. Farrah retreated to her van and started to second guess going up there to tell the owner about their mailbox. They're probably not even going to hear me knock anyway. I can fix it. She got in her van and backed it up, got back out and straightened up the mailbox. She then, quickly jumped back into her vehicle and drove off. Good as new, anything to avoid a confrontation or social situation… It was their own dumb fault for not making sure their shit was secure. The mailbox managed to fit back in place with only a scuff mark.

When Farrah got home, she dropped her stuff down by the door and let herself fall face first onto her couch. Shortly after she heard a knock on the door. Farrah groaned and begrudgingly got up without checking the peephole to see who was at her door this late and just opened it.

"Faith?"

"Hey cuz, thought I'd stop by and check on you… Your mom kind of encouraged it. Can I come in?"

"Sure, sure. This was just unexpected…" Farrah said, her voice trailing off.

"Well, first off. I heard about your co-worker getting murdered. Sorry to hear that. Are you going to the funeral?" Faith asked.

"No, I didn't know him that well and when we did talk… he was kind of jerk, so… yeah." Farrah answered.

"Oh, I see. Anyway, the real reason for showing up is because my mom hasn't been doing so well around this time a year. Seems like it's an every year thing for the past forever and several years ago. I never understood why..." Faith exclaimed. "I found out I had a sister! Well, half-sister but still… I know our families don't keep in touch for some reason, but I wanted to change that… I know you knew her. I saw some old pictures in the attic, and it looked like you guys were really close. My mom didn't wanna go into details. No one in the family really wants to talk about it. I always get ignored or they don't answer their phones.

"Maybe that's for the best." Farrah retorted shortly.

"What do you mean?" Faith asked, stepping closer to her.

"Some things aren't meant to be discussed you know? Not even amongst family." She stated as she walked over to the kitchen and started puttering around nervously. She started picking up bits of trash and dishes from the counter while avoiding eye-contact with her cousin.

"That seems kind of callous don't it? I mean, shutting people out like that." Faith stated. The two girls were now across the counter from one another. Farrah still avoided her gaze.

"I do it every day. It's easy. Less hurt and disappointment that way… and… who are we to even talk about it anyway? Obviously, it's something our families aren't ready to share. Why would I go against that?" Farrah asked keeping a certain distance between them whenever asked uncomfortable questions. She continued to putter around in the kitchen.

"Can't you tell me anything about her?" Faith insisted. The lack of eye contact clearly wasn't working. Farrah stopped dead in her tracks and instead turned away from Faith. She could almost feel her eyes burning into her back. Farrah gave a long pause before speaking carefully and choosing her words wisely.

"I told you some things weren't meant to be discussed…"

"Why not? Was she a bad person or something?" Faith insisted again. This time she was leaning over the counter behind her cousin.

"No… it's just… reopening a wound that never really healed… you know?" Farrah answered turning back to look at her. She could see the slightest bit of disappointment spread across her face.

"Don't you think I have a right to know what happened to her?" She suggestively demanded.

"She died, okay? Years ago, around this time. That's why Aunt Jackie… your mom…" Farrah corrected herself. "…is the way she is every year. I'd tell you more, but we will cross that bridge when we get there. This visit and subject were completely random... just… give me some time." Farrah said finally.

"Fair enough. I kinda suspected that's what it was. Hey what's this over here-?" Faith asked strolling over to a display on the wall that was covered with a jolly roger made into a curtain.

"Get away from that! Don't touch that! Don't EVER touch that!" Farrah exclaimed defensively.

"Okay, okay sorry." Faith said. Farrah could see the hurt in her eyes. Instantly Farrah felt awful. Well, that was a great way to make an impression on a guest. Not!

"…I'm sorry. That has sentimental value. I didn't mean to yell. I'm a very private person. If you have any questions, I think the best person to ask right now is Frank Hawlenthaler. I'm sure he can answer at least some of your questions. He's the old guy that always fishes in his pond behind the junkyard." Farrah said ashamed and crossing her arms in front of her starting at the carpet fibers and avoiding eye-contact again.

"Hey, it's okay." Faith reassured Farrah and placed her hand on her shoulder. Farrah couldn't help but cringe. "I didn't mean to be intrusive. I can go if you want." Her cousin offered.

"No, it's fine." Farrah said moving away. "I'm just not used to having company is all. I have… social anxiety. I'm not a people person."

"Oh, it's alright. We can talk about something else if you want?" Faith offered.

"Like what?"

"Well, we can talk about all that graffiti on your front door… What's that all about? Or is that a secret too?" Faith asked trying to make the moment a little more lighthearted.

"I have asshole neighbors… One day I just came home, and it was just there y'know? The insults have been gradually multiplying. This is an apartment complex and the landlord or whoever doesn't let anyone do anything to their apartments without permission including covering shit like that up. This place sucks." She added.

"Have you complained?" Faith asked.

"Numerous times. They never sent maintenance over to clean it up. This place is a total slumville. I can't exactly move. I just lost my other job as you witnessed, so I can't afford it."

"Well, how's your second job going?"

"I dodged a bullet. I have the luxury of working on my mascot from Fazbear's at my main location, so I can continue to work despite what happened." Farrah said. Was it so cynical of her to think that she was almost pleased that Bradley would no longer be bullying and embarrassing her anymore? She tried to push the dark thought from her mind. She didn't want to think of herself that way. Denial was a funny thing, but so was trauma.

"Your second job is fixing those haunted mascots?" Faith asked skeptically. She crossed her arms in front of her and stood with her hip out and a forced judgmental stare.

"Haunted?" Farrah asked mimicking her cousin's expression.

"Man, you really don't get out much, do you?" Faith observed. "Freddy Fazbear's was the place where all those murders happened to all those kids."

"Sounds more like an elaborate rumor to draw tourists." Farrah shrugged. "Besides, that place seems to have picked up more business recently. Some people love visiting haunted places, if that's the case. It wouldn't surprise me."

"Well, they never did find the bodies. There was a lot of missing children. They arrested the guy responsible. He spent years in prison. Will or Bill Afton or some crap, I don't know. That place has a dark history. Did you experience anything strange?" Faith asked. Farrah thought about it for a moment... There was that incident where Foxy jumped at her and tried to bite her metal arm off. She also recalled the conversations with the character she had, but all that could be explained by faulty wiring, lack of regular maintenance and coincidences caused by malfunctioning equipment. Farrah shook her head no. She decided it was best not to have Faith think she was crazy by mentioning anything.

"Anyway, I had better go. It's getting late." Faith pointed out.

"Yeah me too… I—I mean, I have a doctor's appointment in the morning." The girls made their way towards the door and Farrah held it open for her cousin.

"I'll see you later Farrah, don't be a stranger."


	6. Chapter 5: The Robot Whisperer

**Five Nights at Freddy's: Rebooted Retribution**

 **Chapter 5**

 **The Robot Whisperer**

We were just sitting there, staring at each other from over the desk in awkward silence. Farrah seen the psychiatrist writing something on his note pad before returning to his pose. He was an older balding man with rounded-glasses and a white handlebar mustache. He was wearing a dark red tie, and a tan tweed jacket over gray slacks. He had his hands folded in front of him observing his peculiar client.

"Well Farrah, what brings you to my office today?" The psychiatrist began.

"Uh?" Farrah had been spacing out and was looking out of the large bay window. A few birds flew past the window and she seen a squirrel or chipmunk scurry along up the autumn tree. The phone lines behind it wiggled in the breeze outside like the leaves did.

"You haven't scheduled any appointments in over several months now. What brings you in today?" The doctor repeated. She turned meekly to glance back at him but put her chin in her chest as if she had been a small child being scolded.

"Nightmares." Farrah said quietly staring down at her knees.

"What kind of nightmares?" He coaxed.

"I have them every night. They're about death." She started to nervously fumble around with her hook hand with her left one. It was like the equivalent of her twiddling her thumbs.

"Uh-huh and what kinds of things to you see in these nightmares?" He said as he was writing in his notepad.

"Just… gore. In the dreams… I'm powerless every time. It's like I stand there and watch it. I can't help them."

"I see, and when did you start having these nightmares?" He started writing again. He had one of those Newton's Cradles on his desk. She felt the urge to clang the metal balls together but thought against the idea.

"Shortly after losing my second job." Farrah replied, and he kept vigorously writing on his yellow note pad.

"Do you think it could be stress related?" He asked.

"I don't know. Probably." She said leaning back vexed with her elbow propped up on the seats armrest and staring off at a watercolor painting of birds in the sky.

"Farrah." He began. "We established back when you were seeing me that you were diagnosed with depression, anxiety, PTSD and a paranoid personality disorder… Do you think these nightmares are related to these things? What changed besides the job?"

"I think it's related. It definitely doesn't help. I can't think of anything else that's changed other than my brother moving out and... meeting some new coworkers…" She said as her voice trailed off.

"Have you always been close to your brother?"

"Not really. Not as adults anyway. We kind of just have our own lives. It's normal for us." She shrugged.

"Do you sometimes feel disconnected from reality? You were spacing out a lot just now." He pointed out. This jolted her back into an attentive state.

"I guess so. I just take things one day at time. I barely get any social interaction outside of work." She looked down and crossed her legs on the chair.

"Don't you think it would be helpful if you engaged with other people?"

"No."

"I see." The doctor stopped writing and laid his purple pen down on the table. It rolled toward Farrah and she jumped out of her chair startled. The doctor studied her reaction and pulled the pen back and started writing again. "Back to these nightmares, can you recall anything specific? Sights, sounds, or …colors?" The psychiatrist asked. Farrah remained silent for a long moment and he continued. "Tell you what? We're going to demonstrate an exercise, is that alright?" Farrah nodded in agreement. The doctor cleared his desk off and pulled out a box of crayons and started to lay them neatly on the table in front of her one at a time in a rainbow order. He watched Farrah's reactions closely. First red, then orange, yellow and green… then blue. Farrah could feel her anxiety rise in her chest and her hands started to get clammy. The doctor laid purple on the table and Farrah jumped up again and knocked the chair over trying to get away.

"It's okay, you can sit back down. That's all I needed." He instructed as he cleared the table again. "Farrah have you been taking your meds?" He asked as he pulled out a black and white pen instead.

"No, I ran out about five months ago. I took my last anxiety pill less than a week ago." She said picking the chair up again and taking her seat. Farrah had a bad habit of not taking her meds consistently. Her defense usually was that it was no way to learn coping skills on her own, but it was normally an excuse.

"You need a medicine reconciliation and resume taking them as soon as possible. I'm also going to prescribe you a stronger anti-anxiety prescription for your porphyrophobia."

"Uh what? Phobia?" She gave the doctor a dumbfounded gaze with an eyebrow raised.

"Porphyrophobia is the fear of purple. That also could explain why you never leave your house. Those anxiety medications don't stay in your system for more than a day, so you need to be taking two doses every day, consistently to reap the full benefits. It will take two weeks to get fully adjusted to the stronger doses. Reschedule with me within six weeks."

Farrah left the psychiatrists' office and headed down the long beige colored corridor. She was in the middle of rescheduling her next appointment when her phone in her pocket buzzed. She took the work excuse and checked her phone. It was work calling and she missed the call and had to dial back.

"Farrah, It's Lance, where are you? You need to come into work now." There was a bit of urgency to his voice on the other end.

"I told Greg yesterday that I had a doctor's appointment today. I have a work excuse. Ugh! I'm on my way now!" Farrah hung up and rushed over to work. She flew open the front glass door and bustled swiftly pass Lance who stopped her in her tracks with Greg the manager following behind.

"Hey, we have an issue…" Greg began. Farrah had a look of confusion as he continued. "Did you power down that mascot last night?" He placed his hand on hips. It seemed as if he was looming over her.

"Uh… as far as I know. Why?" Farrah replied.

"Then do you wanna explain why it's standing there at the window in Lance's office?" He pointed to the bay window behind Lance's desk in the far corner. Farrah peered around the doorway at Foxy who was standing there. He looked like he had been staring out of it, like some puppy waiting for its owner to return... Or a prisoner fantasizing about the outside world.

"You know, I realize we all like to pull harmless pranks around here, but you cannot use valuable resources like that. It costs the company money. What if something would've happened to one of Fazbear's assets?" Lance scolded.

"You have to make sure everything is turned off before leaving, Farrah." Greg accused.

"I DID turn him off." She insisted. "The manager at Freddy's told me that was their quirkier one. I'm still in the middle of working out all the bugs, sir. I promise it won't happen again."

"Come in my office, we have more to discuss." Greg asserted.

"Oh, son of a bitch…" Farrah said under breath and trailing behind Greg.

"What was that?"

"I—I said I've got an itch." She said scratching a fake itch on her shoulder. They made their way to Greg's office and he motioned for Farrah to take a seat.

"Here's my doctor's excuse." Farrah said handing him the slip of paper. He took it a placed it in his desk. "Am I in trouble?" She asked hesitantly. Her eyes shifted around the room as she avoided eye-contact the way she always did.

"No, of course not." He answered. "Everybody makes mistakes, just make sure after this briefing you take that mascot back to your work station. In any case, I would like you to see something…" He turned in his black pleather office chair away from Farrah and pulled up what appeared to be the security footage from last night. Greg turned the monitor towards her, so she could see the footage. The monitor displayed the hallway outside of Farrah's workstation at 12:23 a.m. In the video, Farrah's door opens and seconds later they could see Foxy running out. The camera switches again to the exit and shows the mascot appearing to try and get out. The hallway lights flickered dim. The footage glitches to Foxy in the doorway of the break room, and then once more in the camera to the garage. All they could see was the glowing yellow eyes in the dark garage next to what appeared to be a broken vending machine and then the footage goes black. Greg fast forwarded the video several hours where the footage comes back on and displays Foxy at the window in Lance's office at 6:00 a.m.

"What can you make of this footage?" He prompted.

"Well, there's no way I crossed wires and I know I turned him off. He was hooked up and charging when I left. Is it possible there was a power outage at some point? Or a power surge?" She suggested, trying to find any reasonable explanation for this mishap.

"No power outages were reported. We didn't even lose any power despite the lights flickering in the video, but they never went completely out. The microwave in the break room would've been blinking if there was, including some of the digital clocks around here. A power surge is a possibility, but our janitor checked the fuse box this morning and none of them was burned out."

"Maybe I overcharged him, and it did something to the circuits? The amps probably weren't the right caliper and the mascot was just expelling excess energy… and I thought we had our own security guard to lock all those doors at night?" The notion had finally dawned on her.

"That makes sense." Greg agreed. "…And yeah, we do, but Joel called in sick yesterday, so there was no one to lock them. Anyway, when you take your mascot back, you better make sure you didn't fry anything. Also, while we're on the subject of that thing… The manager of Freddy's wants you to make the new costume out of Kevlar with some fire and water-proofing."

"Why?" She asked curiously.

"They're pouring a lot of money into insurance and want to make sure their mascots can be properly protected from any disasters so they're not losing any money by replacing a whole unit, in the event of a fire or floods and such. It's more affordable for them to invest in better mascot costumes than to buy four outright in this market. It's the perfect time to do it right now."

"But sir, I already ordered the parts for the costume, that's gonna delay the whole ordering process by at least four weeks for materials like that!"

"That's what they're paying us for." Greg said simply. "They want all their mascots like that. It also protects them from withering over time. Now moving on… have you seen Leslie and Jeremy? They didn't come in today. I was hoping they talked to you before playing hooky." He asked, and Farrah gave him a strange look that made Greg realize what he just said. "…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to use that terminology."

"It's alright and no, I never heard anything regarding them not coming in."

"Okay. You may get back to work." He said. Farrah stood up, nodded and left. She made her way back down the hall when Lance came running down the corridor.

"Talk go okay?" He asked but before she could answer he interrupted. "Good! Now get that damn creepy thing out of my office now!"

"What's the matter Lance? Afraid of pirates? Foxes maybe?" Farrah sneered.

"It turned it's head. It was staring at me. I cannot work like this. Please remove it from my office now!" He demanded. Farrah let out an exasperated sigh and waltzed into Lance office with Lance trailing behind.

"Look!" He exclaimed. "The eyes even changed." He pointed out at a distance. Farrah observed the pure black eyes and small yellow glowing pupils. Foxy appeared to be staring right in Lance's direction. Lance spoke again.

"I don't recall your mascot looking so nightmarish and withered like that. I thought you were supposed to be working on the cosmetics?"

"I'm ordering parts this week and what do you mean? He's looked the way he did when we brought him in." Farrah said. "And don't call him an 'it,' he has a name…"

"No, he didn't look l like that, the muzzle and that one ear is deteriorated, and he has sharp claws on that one hand." Lance insisted. "And what's the big deal? I can call IT an IT if I want to because it's a machine."

"Whatever, and I must be blind, because I'm not seeing what you're seeing." Farrah said. She opened the chest cavity and seen that the strange disc was back inside and turned Foxy on. She could see Lance cringe in her peripheral vision and started to lead Foxy out by the hand. "Oh, and Lance…" She said turning back towards him. He glanced up nervously with arms crossed in front of him. "Lay off the caffeine." She said referring to the three empty coffee cups on his desk before walking out with Foxy who turned his completely around to stare back at him. Lance cringed and let out shudder as they made their exit.

Back at her work station, Farrah put Foxy back and grabbed a seat across from the mascot after closing the door. She could hear hushed whispers walking past in the hallway outside.

"I heard they had a no-call, no-show…" The whispered voices were saying. They must have been talking about Leslie and Jeremy. Farrah waited until the voices dissipated down the hall and turned to Foxy who was staring at her with normal eyes again.

"You sure did cause a lot of mischief last night." Farrah told the mascot. At this point she was just rambling on more to herself, not even aware that she was actually addressing him. "I mean, what were you doing? You can't be scaring people like that." There was a long pause. Farrah turned in her seat to see a note on her metal desk with a message written in red ink.

Hey, I put that disc thing back in your mascot after you left. The buddies and I were testing a theory on what it could be since we are going to be working on the other mascots. We want to know what to expect. Hope you didn't mind. -Chad

"I was waitin' fer ya." Foxy answered from behind. Farrah turned slowly back to the character. "I didn't mean ta get ya in trouble."

"Y-you didn't. They were just concerned… about your safety." Farrah spoke slowly and eyeing him questionably. She couldn't believe her ears. She was actually having a conversation with this mechanical animal. She wasn't going crazy the first time. The mascot understands and can respond. "Were you trying to escape?" She asked coming up to him.

"Nonsense, these be uncharted lands and a poirate has ta go explorin' y'know? There be no windows where I be stayin.'"

"So… you were just curious?" Farrah confirmed.

"Aye aye lassie." His eyes dimmed and lit up as he talked. She could tell his left eyelid didn't seemed to be working properly and it gave the appearance of a lazy eye.

"I figured you missed your friends." Farrah observed, referring to the other mascots.

"Aye aye, that'd be so lass." He turned his head started walking around the workstation and curiously looking at all the tools and items scattered throughout the room.

"We'll return you as soon as I'm done… fixing you up so you can do shows again. They gave me six months." Farrah reassured.

"I be in no hurry ta get back just ta be isolated and starin' at the same curtain fer another thirty years..." Foxy asserted. He didn't seem to keen on the idea of rushing back to Freddy's. This mascot probably understands an appreciation for the change of scenery. Thirty years was a long time to be in one place.

"Thirty years?"

"Aye aye. It drives one mad after o'while."

"That's understandable." Farrah agreed. "I've been stuck behind closed doors for nine years."

"Why?" Now it was his turn to be curious.

"Isn't it obvious? People treat me differently because of the way I look. I don't exactly fit in." Farrah replied standing up and crossing her arms in front of her pondering about unavoidable circumstances.

"I enjoy ta hear yer tale lass."

"Ah, my tale is long and heartbreaking one. Maybe another time. I had better get back to work… One of my colleagues put that disc back inside your endoskeleton…" She began. "Is that disc an important part of your diagnostics?"

"No." He replied. He opened his own chest compartment and pulled the disc out. He handed it to Farrah. She was mildly surprised that he was being so animated. Like she had been talking to real human and acted almost as such.

"Do you know what it's used for?" She asked inspecting it again.

"It makes us look different ta these here landlubbers sometimes." He replied checking out all the mounted tools on the wall. He touched them with his hook and accidentally dropped one of the wrenches off its mount.

"Like radio waves?" She asked intriguingly.

"Aye aye, but it didn't affect ye and ye are able ta understand me when I speak. Why is that?" Foxy asked.

"It must be the metal plate I have in my head. That's probably why I couldn't see what Lance saw when you were in his office." Farrah stopped and thought for a moment. It made sense now. "So, this disc, …this thing emits a radio wave of some kind that distorts reality… It gives the illusion of making others think they see something they're really not…" Why would someone create something like this to put in a children's entertainment device...?


	7. Chapter 6: A Coincidental Omen

**Five Nights at Freddy's: Rebooted Retribution**

 **Chapter 6**

 **A Coincidental Omen**

In the next several days, Farrah spent her entire time repairing and bonding with Foxy. Halloween was tomorrow on a Wednesday. Posters lined the walls of the corridors at work inviting workers, friends, and their families to join them for the company Halloween party. Jeremy and Leslie still never showed up for work. It was apparent that they ghosted their jobs and Greg had to get a new team to work on the other animatronics at Fazbear's pizza.

"So, how old are you anyway?" Farrah was asking Foxy. She decided to take her break in her workstation.

"I be 38 lass. My human body died when I was seven."

"…Wait, so the stories are true?" Farrah said and Foxy's ears perked up as if to ponder what she was talking about, but it was obvious to both. Farrah continued. "Someone told me that your suits are haunted by the ghosts of children who were murdered…" She exclaimed hesitantly, not knowing if it was a sore subject but Foxy seemed thrilled to share a small tale. Must've been a pirate thing.

"Aye. Back in the 80's." He answered with his robotic ears lowered. "We were foolish."

"So, if you died as a kid, isn't your spirit still that of a child?" She asked curiously.

"Not exactly, arr souls ne'er officially crossed o'er ta fiddler's green. They be transported in these here characters afore we crossed o'er, so we still got ta grow up. We 'ave the paranormal ability to change the age of arr spirit forms if we wanted ta but comin' out of these suits arr a rare occasion." He wasn't sure if he should tell his technician that he had learned this information from the Puppet way back when. He was still kind of skeptical about being too social with her but he enjoyed her company.

"So, your souls are adults now?" She did her best to understand.

"Aye aye. So, we actually be older than ye lass." The mechanical fox explained before there was a knock at he door. It was Greg.

"Hey …I heard you in here talking to someone." He began.

"Oh I-I was… doing a diagnostic of the speech prompts." Farrah lied. "Seeing if the interactions are on point and whether or not they need improvement y'know?"

"I see…" He said. "Well, I stopped by to tell you some good news. I don't know if I addressed the issue of re-melting all those metal parts or not, but we do not need to send the animatronic in to take care of that issue. It seems Fazbear's former mechanic already took care of that a few years ago. So, if there's any oxidation on it, utilize the Boeshield T-9. It will clean all that rust right up without damaging any other parts."

"Okay, that's a relief." Farrah replied thinking she dodged a bullet despite the costume already being delayed due to Fazbear's tall order of wanting their animatronics to be fire, water, and bullet resistant. Greg continued.

"Also, I realize tomorrow is our company's Halloween party, but I need you to work over during that time to get caught up since your project was in worst condition than the others. You're welcome to come by the main hall and break room for the festivities on your breaks. You'll get paid a shift difference." He added.

"Shouldn't you have given me the bad news first?" She vexed but he just chuckled.

"It really doesn't matter does it? You're still getting the same news regardless." He said before walking out. There was two hours left of her shift and Farrah decided to spend her time wisely going over voice diagnostics and picking out typical pirate lingo and songs on a company provided laptop, so she could download the data to Foxy the following day. Before walking out the door, however, she was stopped in her tracks by a somewhat concerning and chilling message from Foxy.

"Don't worry lass… yer safe."

Farrah turned to glance back at the robot fox character. Safe? What could he have possibly meant by that? That was an incredibly odd and cryptic thing to say. She walked back over to make sure she turned him off. Foxy was off alright, maybe she was hearing things? I think I might be going crazy, she thought to herself… Stress.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She said quietly more to herself than the animatronic before turning back while shutting the light off on her way out. Maybe I'm not going crazy, she kept thinking. He did confirm the rumor that these machines were haunted by ghosts of children… Or perhaps some angsty teen, who wasn't being supervised, messed with Foxy as a joke… or disgruntled employee tampered with the programming somehow, making the machine believe that was the case just to justify and keep the rumor alive. Farrah knew she was just making excuses to herself. She quickly shook the thought from her head. Whatever the reason, she concluded: It's a sick world we're living in with sick people!

She got in her van and checked her phone to see that she had a missed call and a text message both from Faith.

 _Hey, was wondering if u wanted 2 come w/me & my bandmates 2 the full moon festival 2day. I can pick u up._

Farrah drove on home before responding back to Faith's text. Before she could finish her text, her phone rang in her hands. It startled her for a brief moment and then she instantly felt agitated. It was like she couldn't even get in the door without being needed by someone or something.

"Hey Farrah, did you get my message?" Faith asked.

"Yeah." She replied slightly annoyed and she hoped that Faith hadn't picked up on it.

"Well, do you wanna come with us to the Full Moon Festival? We're getting ready before it gets any darker." She suggested.

"I don't know, I'm not that good in social situations, especially with crowds and stuff." Farrah replied adamantly. "I just got off work. I'm kind of tired."

"Oh, come on, getting out would be good for you. I want you to feel included. We need to bond. You can get to know Brittany and Chris." Faith encouraged.

"That's really too many people that I don't know all at once and I have to work over tomorrow. I really need my rest." Farrah realized that the only reason Faith was trying to hang out with her in first place was because that was Faith's opportunity to get some information out of her regarding her sister. It wasn't exactly a legit reason to hang out with someone. Farrah felt like she was being used.

"You have to work during that Halloween party? That sucks." Faith exclaimed. "But hey, we'll be there too, I can visit ya and see what you've been working on. I promise I won't get in the way."

"Oh… you don't have to-"

"Well sure I do! We're cousins. I want to get to know ya better. Please come to the festival tonight. Imelda the fortune teller will be there this year and we wanna get our fortunes read… Please!" She begged Farrah. "It will help me out with writing a new song." Faith persuaded. It was a good thing Faith can't see Farrah roll her eyes, but she was convinced.

"Fine... I'll go. Give me a minute to change." Farrah said out of frustration. Perhaps she should give her a chance? Faith reminded Farrah of the donkey in those Shrek movies and she had to chuckle a little.

"Yay! Find a Halloween costume to wear. Everyone's dressing up. I'll pick you up at a quarter til six." Faith said as she hung up before Farrah had the chance to tell her she didn't have a costume.

The next thirty minutes flew by fast and Farrah could feel an overwhelming sensation of nervousness and anxiety fill a void in the pit of her stomach. She heard a horn out front of her apartment and walked out to greet Faith and the band. Faith was driving and rolled the window down.

"That's what you're wearing?" She asked.

"I figured I was scary-looking as myself." Farrah retorted.

"Get in." Faith instructed who was dressed as a slutty zombie hillbilly. The outfit was complete with frazzled blonde wig and a tattered black and red plaid belly shirt tied in the front with fake blood stains and zombie make-up from what Farrah could see. She went around to the front passenger seat where Brittany sat with the window down.

"Uh I ride shotgun. In the back." Brittany pointed with green monster hands. Farrah opened the car door and took her seat behind Brittany next to Chris who was dressed just like his girlfriend Faith. Must have been a couple's thing.

"W-what are you supposed to be?" Farrah asked Brittany, referring to her gray suit, red tie and American flag pin with her rubber monster hands.

"I'm a politician." She replied, unenthused and placing her elbow on the window sill of the car door with her head in her hand.

"Don't mind Brittany." Faith reassured Farrah. "It takes her awhile to warm up to others."

"Um excuse me, I'm sitting right here." Brittany chimed in. "And what's with your costume Farrah? You didn't come dressed. Too poor to buy one?"

"Brittany!" Faith scolded. "It's not her fault, I called her short notice."

"Pfft! My bad, Farrah you dress like a modern-day pirate anyway. I'm sure it's fine." She said. I knew this was a bad idea Farrah thought. I should've picked up my anxiety prescription before agreeing to this, she told herself. She could hear Brittany whispering something to Faith from the front seat.

"Are you sure we should've brought her? You can't expect to have fun with a loner like her. It's a new environment. She might have a panic attack or something. She'll ruin our fun."

"She's my cousin, I told you this morning about this. Just try to be nice okay?" Faith whispered back.

"Whatever." Brittany whispered, leaning back in her seat and crossing her arms in front of her chest. Farrah glanced over at Chris who was massaging Faith's shoulders while she drove. Already Farrah wished she was back at work working on Foxy. Even though he was just a machine, she enjoyed conversating with him. It almost seemed like he understood her better than anyone, but she pushed that from her mind. Maybe I am crazy, I've been alone so long that I'm personifying artificial life in an animate object. It was pretty bad when a machine makes a better friend than real people. At least Faith was trying to make an effort… Despite that being her obligation for finding out that Farrah knew things about the sister Faith never met.

When they got there, the festivities were in full swing. There were people at prize tables throwing darts at balloons, bobbing for apples, various concession stands, corn mazes and a house of mirrors painted like a haunted house. Halloween lights lined all the paths overhead on wooden poles throughout the festival.

"Look! There's the fortune telling tent." Faith pointed out. "Let's go." They went toward a white and orange tent to wait about fifteen minutes in line. When it was their turn, the four of them went inside. Dimly lit candles and Halloween decorations lined the tent on tables. It was a standard fortune telling set-up with a cliché round table positioned in the center of the room with a crystal ball. Imelda the fortune teller came in front an adjacent room in the two-roomed tent.

"Come, come. Have a seat at my table of wonders." She said in an alluring fortune-teller-like accent and motioning for the four of them to sit down. Farrah insisted that she stay standing off to the side with arms crossed in front of her while the others took their seats. Imelda was of Hispanic heritage and was dressed like a gypsy with large gold-hooped earrings, and black curly hair. She appeared to have one white milky eye. "How may I enlighten you today?" She asked.

"We would like the tarot readings and to find out what our spirit animals are." Faith insisted excitedly.

"That will be ten dollars for each of you." Imelda said as they laid their money on her table. She started with Brittany who did a brief palm reading before pulling out her tarot cards. She shuffled the cards and had Brittany pick three and placed them face down in front of her. Imelda flipped the first card 'The Emperor.'

"In the physical realm, you have passion and authority. You assume action and responsibility toward your close friends." She flipped over the second card 'Justice.' "Your mental realm indicates that you need balance and peace to secure your relationships with others." Brittany's third card was 'The Devil.' Brittany gasped but the fortune teller reassured her. "Do not fear. It simply means that in the spiritual realm, you have a wild energy that leads you to temptation and the materialism in the world, be careful not to let it be your downfall." Imelda warned and told Brittany her spirit animal was the snake and gave her a half sheet of paper with a description of the personality traits of her spirit animal.

Next was Chris. Imelda read his palm before continuing with the tarot reading. "Your first card is 'The Fool.' Your physical realm indicates you are wise, trustworthy and have a child's innocence. 'The Lovers' is your mental realm. You feel you are balanced in your relationship with your partner and you have great communication. In the spiritual realm you have 'Judgement.' You will assure your freedom from any past hardships and shall receive change and grace. Your spirit animal is the rooster." She gave Chris his half sheet of paper with his animals' description.

Imelda motioned Faith next. She read her palm just like the others and began with her tarot reading. Her first card was of the course, the same as Chris' second. 'The Lovers' which wasn't a different reading from his. The fortune teller flipped Faith's second card, 'The Wheel of Fortune.' "Your mental realm indicates you are very optimistic and fortunate. You enjoy your freedom to entertain others and you should take risks when feasible. Great outcomes are highly likely compared to others." She flipped over the third card. 'The Star.' "In the spiritual realm your individuality will cause you to do great things by cooperating with others for humanitarian efforts. Your spirit animal is the horse." Again, the fortune teller gave her a description of her specific spirit animal.

Imelda then turned her attention onto Farrah and stared at her through her milky white eye. It was almost like Imelda was observing her under a microscope. Intrigued by her fourth specimen.

"How about your reading my silent child?" Imelda offered but Farrah hesitated and looked down at the ground nervously.

"C'mon Farrah, it's part of the experience. Let's make it worth your while." Faith encouraged. She got out of her seat and pulled it out for Farrah to sit. Farrah begrudgingly walked slowly over and took a seat in front of the fortune teller. Farrah pulled ten dollars out of her pocket and gave it to Imelda. She began to read her palm. "Very interesting…" The fortune teller exclaimed. I've never seen anything like this in all my years of practice."

"What is it?" Faith chimed in.

"Farrah, my dear… you have two physical and mental realms but only one spiritual that I can sense." The older fortune teller said with utter sincerity and looking at Farrah awkwardly. As if to regain her composure, Imelda motioned for her to pick five cards at no extra charge. She flipped the first card which was 'The Hermit.'

"In your first physical realm, you live a life of solitude outside of work. You didn't choose your loneliness, it chose you nine years ago. You crave social interaction and love, but fear and personal issues are primary challenges." Imelda flipped the second card, 'The Hanged Man.' "Your first mental realm indicates you have lost someone or something dear to you and you have a hard time letting go. It turned your world upside down." The third card she flipped over was 'Death.' "While you won't necessarily die, you will be reborn in your spiritual realm and completely transformed." She flipped 'The Tower' as Farrah's fourth card. "Your second physical realm indicates that your life is going to fall apart once more. You will lose something… but it will cause you to finally let go and discover a new awakening." Imelda flipped over the fifth and final card… 'Temperance.' "You will find your soulmate in this second mental realm. You will be completely transmuted so this realm can reveal to you higher knowledge, wisdom and truth. In your case, 'Temperance' and 'The Tower' will blend. Don't let this reading discourage you child, you will be happy in the end."

At this point, Brittany was rolling her eyes in the corner. Again, with arms crossed in front of her.

"This just got boring." She muttered to Faith who shushed her.

"So, what's her spirit animal?" Faith asked.

"Resourceful, Clever and cunning…" Imelda began. "Farrah, your spirit animal is… the fox." She handed Farrah her personality description of her spirit animal and they walked out of the tent before the fortune teller pulled Farrah aside alone.

"In case you were wondering, this is not a contact, my prosthetic vixen. Your destiny is right under your nose." Imelda said with a friendly and non-judgmental smile. She handed back her ten-dollar bill before letting Farrah go.


	8. Chapter 7: The Second Dream

**Five Nights at Freddy's: Rebooted Retribution**

 **Chapter 7**

 **The Second Dream**

"You know that fortune teller was completely bullshitting right?" Brittany had been ranting to Chris and Faith, while Farrah trailed hastily behind them. "I mean, she just described the general definitions of all those cards and then that spirit animal stuff was nothing but Chinese New Year crap. The only one of us who got an accurate reading was 'Captain Hook' back there and Imelda probably just did that to build suspense because it's Halloween."

"I agree." Chris said. "Most of that stuff is generalized anyway. I bet everyone who got the same cards we did, was told the same thing. That's how they make their money."

"It's noting but a scam and a waste of time." Brittany concluded placing her hands in her pockets while they walked at a brisk pace. It started to get darker and chillier out.

"It was still fun to do." Faith said. "Cross that off the bucket list-" She stopped and turned to see where Farrah was. Farrah had stopped dead in her tracks and appeared to be staring at something intently. It was a tall girl about high school age, maybe older, with a painted green face dressed as a witch and she was wearing a black tutu over black and purple striped leggings and black boots. Farrah started to back away.

"Farrah? …You alright? …What are you looking at?" Faith said coming over and waving her hand in front of her face.

"See? I knew she was gonna get weird on us." Brittany chimed in. "She's been staring at the ground and covering her face since we got here."

"Earth to Farrah." Faith said stepping in front of her view and blocking out the girl with the leggings and Farrah seemed to snap out of it.

"W-what?"

"You were spacing out, hon. Are there any games you wanna play? We could get something to eat or ride some rides." Faith suggested.

"Oh, it uh, don't matter to me. I'm… following your lead." Farrah stammered.

"I don't know about the rest of you ladies, but I'm starving." Chris exclaimed. They walked a few more minutes and found a couple of concession stands selling Philly cheese-steak sandwiches and another offering Stromboli. Faith and Chris chose to stand in line for a Philly cheese-steak while Brittany turned her nose up to the idea of food, telling them she was on a diet. Farrah chose to go to the Stromboli stand next to them. The line for Stromboli had been longer than their Philly line. Farrah waited a few minutes, until she noticed that she had lost sight of Faith, Chris and Brittany. When it was her turn, Farrah started to place her order.

"What can I get ya?" The concession worker asked. He was wearing purple 60's diner attire with one of those white boat hats. Instantly Farrah felt a wave dread. She panicked and backed hard into the person behind her.

"What the fuck?!" The woman screamed. Farrah realized she had just dumped the woman's hot apple cider all over the front of her before recognizing who she was.

"Farrah?!" The woman exclaimed angrily.

"Danielle?" Farrah said with her mouth agape and backing away but Danielle stomped after her. They had now moved away from the Stromboli stand onto the sidewalk and near an alley that wasn't occupied by anyone.

Dani, for short, had been a worker at the theater back in March. She had gotten arrested before for assault and disorderly conduct while intoxicated. Farrah had gotten her fired back then when Dani tried to pull a prank on her during April fools. She remembered that Dani had been tampering with the stage lighting, hoping to have one of the lights fall while she swept the stage at the end of the shift. Dani hadn't realized she was supposed to perform right after that and at the time, Farrah operated the lighting. It caused a spark when turned on and one of the lights had fallen onto the stage during Dani's performance. The glass from the light had shattered and hit Dani in the face and she had to get the glass removed from her eyes. She swore she was going to get Farrah back for that ever since. That was also why management changed Farrah's job to stagehand shortly after that incident.

"Oh, I'm gonna enjoy this you little mutated bitch!" Dani said as she lunged at Farrah in the alley. Next thing Farrah knew, she was punched in the face so hard that it slammed her against a brick building. Farrah charged back like a bull and threw Dani to the ground but not before Dani's foot connected with Farrah's lip. Dani jumped up and took another swing at Farrah who dodged another sucker punch before swinging her hook hand right into her leg. Dani howled in pain with curious onlookers watching in amazement, just then, two officers seemed to have appeared out of nowhere and broke the fight up. They began to escort them out of the festival in handcuffs. They sat them down about twelve feet apart from one another on the curb, so they could get statements from the young women.

"Farrah, I'm surprised. You've never been in trouble like this before. What's gotten into you?" It was Officer Howlester, a now older black man from the police department. He was one of the officers from nine years ago. Farrah couldn't believe he was still on the force after all these years. She thought he was close to retiring by now.

"It was self defense sir." She said through a busted and bloodied lip.

"What caused the fight?" He asked while taking notes.

"I accidentally spilled her drink on her-"

"That fuckin' freak over there ruined my Halloween costume AND my career!" Dani was shouting loud enough at the other officer that Farrah and Officer Howlester could hear. "Lock her ass up for using a weapon on me!" She screamed hysterically and pointing an accusing finger at Farrah.

"Come on let's go." The other officer told Dani as he picked her up by the arm and pulled her to her feet.

"It's not fair! You pigs' always side with cripples!" Dani protested as the officer shoved her in the back of the police car. Officer Howlester turned his attention back onto Farrah.

"Given her history and your clean record so far, I can understand this as just cause for self-defense." He stated and decided to release Farrah from her handcuffs. "Did you come with anyone?" He asked sternly.

"Yeah, but I don't think I could go back in there…" Farrah said still shaken with embarrassment. She had been beat up before, so it was nothing new. Farrah could feel a bruise forming on her left eye and her right cheek was sore and had a scrape on it from the brick wall.

"Don't you want to let them know?" He asked with concern.

"I can always talk to them later." Farrah said shrugging off the officer's suggestion. She decided she wasn't too happy with them anyway.

"Do you need a ride home?" He offered. Farrah agreed to let Officer Howlester take her back to her apartment. They sat in silence for most of the trip home while Farrah just dazed out the window of the dark starry night sky. When they finally reached their destination, Farrah was quick to get out of the police cruiser.

"Thank you." She said quietly to him as she passed his cruiser door.

"Farrah? Don't let them get to you okay? You have just as much right to go out and have a good time as anyone else. You shouldn't feel that you're going to be harassed. Don't let this incident scare you off from enjoying the world… and be more careful with that prosthetic of yours." He advised before driving off. She retreated back inside when her phone dinged with the sound of a text message being delivered to her. It was Faith.

 _'Where r u? We've been lookin over an hour.'_

Farrah thought about responding but decided against it. After all, if it wasn't for Faith, she wouldn't have had to listen to the creepy fortune tellers' uncomfortable and ominous predictions, or Brittany's rude and unwelcoming comments, and she wouldn't have had to be thrown into awkward social situations against her will and inevitably get beaten up over a spilled drink, on top of going to bed famished. I think I'll let her worry, Farrah finally decided. She had lost her appetite anyway. I deserved this shitty evening, she told herself. Attempting to forget this horrible night, she ignored Faith's message and decided to doze off into dreamland once again.

In the dream, Farrah found herself at an empty Freddy Fazbear's restaurant at night. She walked through the entrance to find a blonde, wavy-haired girl sitting with her back turned toward Farrah. The girl appeared to be staring at the three inanimate animatronics on the stage. There was no music and no sound at all. Farrah inched closer.

"Uh hello? Miss? …Miss, wait!" Farrah called out, but the figure stood up and started towards the hallway that lead to Pirate Cove. Farrah couldn't see her face, so she followed her until the figure stopped at Pirate Cove, again with her back turned toward Farrah. The girl wasn't facing the curtain, but the wall beside it. The girl spoke.

"Isn't it funny?" She began but her voice seemed to trail off.

"Christine?" Farrah said puzzled. Like the first dream, she was now not able to move any further. She was careful to keep her eyes fixated on the figure standing before her. There was a small part of her that hoped that she would turn around to face her.

"It's funny how they appear in your life at just the right time…" Christine said ponderously. "Do you believe in destiny?" Christine shifted awkwardly from side to side almost like a specter.

"I didn't before, but… I- I think I'm starting to." Farrah replied defeatedly.

"Don't blame yourself. We're all in a much happier place… and soon you will be too." Christine said still facing the wall and then there was a long pause before she spoke again. "You need to be brave. Don't be afraid. Turn that fear into… anger. You'll find your bravery… We can help… you."

It seemed like awkward advice coming from Christine of all people. Farrah turned to see the curtain open up to reveal an animatronic she had never seen before. It was a fox character, but it wasn't Foxy. This one had a tail and was light orange with small red rounded lipstick in front, a full set of eye lashes with black eyeliner, light blue eyelids, with sharp white and gold teeth and the same eyepatch on the right eye, yellow eyes and hook as Foxy. It was feminine looking in nature and was tipped in brown at the ears, arms and legs with a white chest and muzzle. The robot fox also was branded with a dark red bandanna around the head with brunette braids coming out each side of the head.

"Isn't she beautiful? …She's YOU!" Christine asked… and then she could hear the whines of a baby crying out. Christine finally turned to face Farrah now. She had a big bloodied gape in the center of her stomach where Farrah could see her guts. Christine had been holding the bloodied red and purple, squirming fetus in her arms, which were also soaked with blood. She gave Farrah the same twisted smile Beth had in her first dream and those same dead pale eyes that Farrah had seen that night, staring back at her. The next thing Farrah knew, this new animatronic lunged at Farrah. The dream ended with Farrah being jump scared awake in a sweaty daze before realizing it was already morning and she had missed her alarm. She forgot to set it last night. She retrieved a glass of water from the tap, still startled from what her mind had produced. She rushed getting ready for work but couldn't find her sunglasses to cover up her black eye, so she found an eyepatch instead, since the bruise was too dark to be concealed by foundation. She then covered up the scrapes and swelling with the lipstick and concealer the best she could and headed off late to work.


	9. Chapter 8: Faith's Interview

**Five Nights at Freddy's: Rebooted Retribution**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Faith's Interview**

"Mr. Hawlenthaler?" Faith knocked on his cabin door again. She had gone on her afternoon jog through the wooded area outside the cemetery and junkyard. She had finally worked up enough courage to speak to him about Farrah and her half-sister like her cousin had suggested before. Faith had been nervous because in this day of age with a lot of people, especially young women being victimized, she wasn't sure of her safety approaching Frank. Curiosity finally succumbed to the bravery she needed. She just had to know the truth, despite citizens thinking Mr. Hawlenthaler was the town lunatic. The door creaked open.

"What do you want?" The coarse and rigid voice spoke through the darkened crack in the door. "Go away!"

"Mr. Hawlenthaler, I-I'm here from college doing a research paper a-and would like an interview." Faith said thinking up a quick lie, which he seemed to accept. The door opened a little wider revealing Frank who was dressed in the same fisherman's outfit as before. She hoped he didn't call her out on what she was supposedly 'writing about for college.' Surprisingly he was receptive enough to offer the door and invite her in. Faith hesitated but entered anyway.

"As you can see, I don't get many visitors. What would possess anyone to want to come to my doorstep, for a college research paper? …of all places." Frank grumbled. Again, Faith had to come up with a lie, and come up with one quick. He motioned for her to have a seat on a tattered yellow and red plaid couch. The living room was decorated with plaques of fish that had been stuffed by a taxidermy, among other small game and mounted fishing poles that cluttered the walls. There was a bureau on the other side of the room with a dusty bookshelf on the opposite side. Frank sat across from her in a wooden rocking chair with an oval wooden coffee table between them. The only light in the room was that of a small deer antler lamp sitting on a round coffee table next to the couch.

"Well you see…" She began. "I wanted to start by… giving you an interview on your… experiences living in this town…" She answered, hoping he didn't pick up on her hesitation.

"I'm sure there are more interesting people you could've interviewed." He concluded.

"Well, I'm doing a… range of people with different living situations. Kind of like a… cause and affect thing. How people's lives are shaped based on… living situations and experiences." She replied somewhat quickly and vaguely. "I figured that this is an area I jog around frequently, so I thought I'd get one done on the way."

"Well what specifically, do inquisitive minds want to know?" He vexed picking up a cup of coffee from the table and taking a sip. Some of the liquid dribbled into his long white beard.

"Tell me about yourself." Good job, Faith praised herself. Break the ice first.

"Oh, I'm just a simple old hermit living out here. I enjoy fishing and I own the junkyard out there. I've earned a reputation of being called the town crazy." He cleared his throat. "But most just call me Old Man Consequences."

"Why?" She asked quizzically.

"Well the curious passerby's I do get, they talk to me sometimes. You know, this town is shrouded in vanity and has its share of mysteries and sins. I enjoy giving advice and life lessons to those who will listen. It seems folks around here… they're shallow minded."

"What kind of mysteries?"

"Oh, the ones surrounding that Fazbear restaurant, all those missing children, had a child drown in my pond out there once, even had our own serial killer at one point. Me personally, is what happened to an old client of mine…"

"Client? Were you a doctor or lawyer of some kind?"

"Oh no, I was a band manager to one of the local bands here."

"You were?" This is great, she thought, now I'm getting somewhere.

"Oh yes, they had quite the potential. I assumed they'd be the ones to make it, but tragedy struck the band in its early stages, before its peak. Only one of them survived. The survivor was shunned by most in the community and later I followed down that path, by choice of course. I realized this town wasn't worth it. I holed up in solitude out here, left to my own vices when I lost my finances. I poured what I had left into the junkyard just to make an honest living." He paused for minute, as if to ponder something. Now it was his turn to look at Faith quizzically.

"You seem familiar…" He began. Faith knew she couldn't keep up the charade but decided to go along anyway and let him speak his mind. "I don't get out much…" He said. "…but I could've sworn I've seen your face on flyers on my way to the bait and tackle shop. You're also in one those local bands, aren't you?" He stated.

"Uh yeah, I'm a musician in my spare time… as a hobby. I-I like to stay busy." There was a short pause and then he got out of his chair.

"Come with me, I want to show you something…" He insisted, Faith hesitated again but followed him into another smaller room that was attached to the living room. It was full of dusty trophies and awards. He led her to a large and also dusty display case mounted on the back wall.

"This was the band I managed nine or so years ago." He pointed. There were pictures, ribbons and old yellowed newspaper clippings of a younger Frank. He was clean shaven back then with short black hair among other photos of the four girls everywhere inside the case. Faith's jaw dropped instantly.

"Is that Farrah?" She said aloud without realizing it and pointing to one of the photos. In the photo, Farrah was actually smiling. They were all smiling in all of them.

"You know her?" Frank asked. "Yeah, she was the lead singer of 'Vixie and the Tavern Wenches' back then. A pirate themed band and Farrah and Felicia were the main faces of it. Farrah had a way of always taking the spotlight during tough crowds and had a means of turning it around every time, very egocentric sometimes but she had a big heart. They all did. Whatever money they had leftover, they'd always donate to the children's hospital uptown. They spent most of their spare time there entertaining those kids… Even throwing birthday parties. Farrah always knew how to electrify the stage and audience with her singing and dancing. She could change her singing voice to sound like many different singers, now THAT was talent. She was especially famous for her electric blue-tooth violin. It was custom made to look like a skull and crossbones. There's only one like it that I know of. After their downfall, that violin was highly sought after, by music enthusiasts. Not sure what happened to it."

"You sound like you were very proud of them... So, they all went by stage names?"

"That was their choice, in case they ever hit it big and yes I was. They were my livelihood, but I also treated them like my own and watched out for them. It filled the void of losing my son at a young age. Kept me busy. I made sure the band didn't make any bad business deals when I helped arrange their shows." He confirmed. "My wife divorced me shortly after their falling out."

"I'm really sorry to hear that." Faith consoled.

"Oh, it's alright. I'm not... The wretched gold-digger…" He muttered.

"Who are these other girls?" Faith said, she could see it was a sensitive subject.

"This one is Beth on drums, and then to the right is Christine on piano, Farrah, obviously, she played lead guitar and violin and then her second lead singer and songwriter is Felicia right here, she played bass guitar. Just as talented as Farrah." He said pointing to each member of the band. "Those girls sure had fire in their souls. Farrah and Felicia always butted heads and fought for the spotlight but they all were all the best of friends. Inseparable."

"Were any of them… related?"

"Well, Farrah and Christine were cousins. The idea of starting a band was the brainchild of the two of them. They each brought in their own best friend to join the band, all just as talented as the other. They grew up together, if I remember correctly. Farrah was best friends with Beth and Christine brought in Felicia."

"What happened to them?"

Ah, that isn't for me to say. It's become taboo around here. Listen, uh, if you are interested in paying them a visit, they're buried in the cemetery next door. Fourth row from the back in the corner."

"Okay I'll do that. Thank you. So, do you keep in contact with Farrah at all?"

"Not for the last eight years, I'm afraid. She became very reclusive. Dropped off the map so to speak. I'm assuming she finished robotics school. That's all I know." He finished his story and they talked a little longer about other things before saying their farewells.

"Faith was it?" He said.

"Yeah?" Faith said turning back toward him.

"I hope you find what you're looking for but be careful digging too deep. You'll find many truths that can destroy the very fabric of man." He warned ominously before retreating back inside. Faith made her way over to the cemetery looking for the gravesites Frank mentioned.

"Fourth row from the back…" Faith said quietly to herself. "There they are." Three headstones covered with flowers and trinkets were aligned next to one another. The first one read:

 _Our beloved_

 _Beth Ann Connely_

 _April 14, 1988 – November 27, 2009_

And then the second one:

 _'Que Descanse En Paz'_

 _Felicia Imertos Santiago_

 _February 22, 1986 – November 27, 2009_

There seemed to be two in one buried on the third headstone. This one seemed sadder than the others.

 _Mother And Son United Together In His Almighty Graces._

 _'Til We Meet Again Our Guardian Angels_

 _Christine Bella-Ann Rockfort Baby Boy_

 _August 25, 1989 – November 27, 2009 Died: November 27, 2009_

Faith suddenly felt a somewhat overwhelming sense of grief as she reached out to touch the headstone. She slowly traced the words with her fingers. She could feel her face grow hot with tears.

"I'm sorry I never got to know you… or my beautiful nephew." She said quietly to the headstone. She sniffled and wiped her nose on the sleeve of her black and red track suit before standing up and heading home. She could only imagine what Farrah must have felt after losing all her friends like that. It was a very interesting concept how death can change someone so drastically. No wonder Farrah kept to herself all the time. She probably blames herself somehow, Faith concluded. She decided to get home and get ready for the Halloween party at Farrah's work. She was bound to find out whether or not Farrah made it safely back home from last nights festival, plus it would get her mind off of everything.


	10. Chapter 9: An Unforgettable Night

**Five Nights at Freddy's: Rebooted Retribution**

 **Chapter 9**

 **An Unforgettable Night**

*Knock, knock, knock* Farrah glanced up at the door, but before she could open it, Faith stepped in. She seemed to have a grimacing look on her face, but she tried to remain as approachable and friendly as possible.

"Oh, it's you…" Farrah said returning to her laptop monitor. She was still downloading voice prompts and songs into Foxy's programming.

"Hey, I just wanted to make sure you made it home last night." She began. "I knew you'd be here. You didn't answer your phone." There was a long pause before Faith spoke again. "Um, why aren't you joining the party with the others?"

"My boss said I had to work overtime today." Farrah answered shortly.

"So, this is what you've been working on?" Faith asked as she walked over to Foxy.

"Don't get too close to him!" Farrah warned.

"Why?" She questioned.

"Just don't! Still got a lot of bugs to work out." Farrah confirmed. Secretly she knew the real reason she didn't want anyone crowding Foxy. She still remembered the first time when they met, how he lunged at her. She wasn't going to let anyone invade his space. The last thing she needed was to be accused of jerry-rigging a robot and going to prison in the event he attacked. Plus, she wanted to ensure her cousins' safety.

"…Sure is a scary looking thing, isn't it?" She stated as she stepped back. Trying to respect Farrah's wishes.

"He's not scary! And he's not a 'thing' or an 'it.' I think he's kind of… cute. Once I get the new costume he'll be in great shape." Farrah replied defensively. "This is going to be my best work yet. Much better than working on fax and vending machines." There was a long pause after Farrah scolded her. It was clear that Farrah was proud of her work, but Faith couldn't help but think she was treating her project more like a patient. She decided to change the direction of the conversation.

"The band mates and I are thinking about doing some community service work with the children's hospital up North. I figured it would not only help with morale but also help the band be more widely recognized." Faith said, deciding to ease into the conversation slowly. She wanted to see if that would get a reaction out of Farrah, but it didn't. Farrah must have been reclusive for so long that she must've developed a tough shell and a great poker face. Faith went on. "…What do you think about us traveling around the towns and doing music festivals?" She prodded.

"If it will keep you from bothering me, yeah do whatever." She replied monotonously not looking back up at her cousin. Faith decided to let Farrah be rude to her while she continued to pry a little more.

"I was thinking… we need a fourth member featured in one of our songs. I was wondering if you had any talents you'd like to contribute...? You ARE one of the closest people to the band after all." Faith suggested, figuring the offer would soften the blow. Certainly, she could arrange for Farrah to be a featured singer eventually, once a new song was written. It wasn't completely a lie.

"Nope, no talents here... Not anymore." Farrah stopped and thought for a moment, she knew where Faith was getting at. "You know, I'm not stupid, so don't play me for a sap. It's obvious why you're mentioning all this to me... You talked to Frank, didn't you?" She said calling her out.

"Yeah you told me to." Faith reminded quickly in her own defense.

"Regardless, it's time to address the elephant in the room… What did you come here for anyway? The party's down the hall." Farrah insisted and as if to remember the position Faith had put her in last night, Farrah decided it was a good time to confront her cousin.

"Well first off, I wanted to apologize for us not staying together as a group. We felt guilty leaving you there alone." She paused for moment and noticed Farrah was wearing an eyepatch but knew it wasn't for the Halloween festivities. "Did you get beat up again?"

"Yeah, as a matter of fact, I did. After you guys deserted me, I ran into Dani. What's it to you? But don't worry, I hitched a ride with the officer who handcuffed me." Farrah retorted.

"Oh Farrah, I'm so sorry..." Faith began but Farrah turned in her chair to cut her off.

"Don't be! I told you it was a bad idea. I tried to get out of going with you but you peer-pressured me against my will. You disrespected my wishes and like the fool I was, I decided to give you the benefit of the doubt because I felt guilty. I don't need your apologies and I don't need anyone's pity." Farrah scorned and turned away from her.

"What's with you? I know you never used to be like this." Faith began, mirroring the same defensiveness as Farrah.

"How do YOU know what I used to be like? You weren't even around for most of it!" Farrah whipped around and eyed her cousin accusingly.

"Well I'd like to be now, but you're always pushing others away. Farrah that's not healthy!"

"Who are you to tell me how to live my life? You have no idea what I've been through. So, don't try and tell me and pretend like you care! But y-you're just like that stuck-up friend you call Brittany, you're just like everyone else in this town! You only wanna hang out all of sudden because I know about your sister!" Farrah accused. She sighed before continuing. "Do me a favor alright? Don't ask me to go on anymore of your social outings." Farrah demanded as she stood up and started stuffing her nylon tool bag with various tools.

"For the record, yeah it seemed that was the only reason I wanted to hang out. It was bad timing on my part, but I really do want to get to know you better too. We have to start somewhere right? But fine, I'll respect your solitude. If we hang out, I'll make sure not to bog you down with more people than you can handle. We can have one-on-one time instead. If you're okay with that...?" Faith suggested as a compromise.

"Next time just ask how I feel about it first. That's all I ever wanted in the first place." She said sitting back down in her seat. Faith leaned against the door and thought for a moment.

"So… do you know anything about the child who drowned in Frank's pond?" Faith asked changing the subject once more. "He didn't say."

"That cabin was his family's get-away during the summer. His son was the one who drowned in that pond. Frank stays there, full time now. Probably believes that he can be closer to him that way." Farrah answered with a defeated sigh and began working again. She was fiddling with some kind of motherboard or chip and some wires at her desk.

"So… Christine played the piano?" Faith asked slowly.

"Technically it was the keytar but yes she played that too before upgrading." Farrah said almost mumbling the answer, but Faith understood.

"Can you...?" She started to ask about what happened to Christine, but she cut her off again. It was like Farrah read her mind.

"Not right now. It's still not a good time. Sorry." Farrah interrupted.

"Okay… hey is it just me or did that thing move since I've been standing here?" Faith asked pointing towards Foxy.

"Maybe I have a remote controlling to him to freak you out for the occasion?" Farrah joked but Faith was right, he did seem to be standing in a different position than before Faith walked in. He stood in a way that appeared he was being threatened and was about to lunge.

"So, these things are used for children's birthday parties?" Faith asked and then quickly corrected herself. "I mean robot animals."

"Pretty much."

"Our town couldn't afford a Chuck-E-Cheese like everyone else?" Faith suggested jokingly.

"I think these robots are cooler anyway." Farrah asserted. "Restaurants in the field have to have competition somehow."

"That reminds me… When is your birthday anyway?" Faith remembered.

"I don't celebrate my birthday and if I told you, I don't need you throwing me any surprise parties. That's not what I'm about."

"I won't. Come on, you can tell me." Faith insisted.

"I'm gonna hold you to your word. You know how I am… It's November 27th." Farrah seen Faith get silent and swallow hard. It was then that she knew Faith had already seen the tombstones. Farrah didn't know why, but she could feel angry and her face growing hot like she was about to start tearing up.

"Well, I better let you get back to your work. Sorry to bother you." Faith said but didn't wait for Farrah to respond before leaving out the door. Farrah stood up after her and instead slammed the door of her work station. Tears began pouring down her face until she was compelled to put her hook through a mirror that had been situated behind the door on the wall. It shattered into several tiny pieces on the floor. The cardboard stuck to her hook and she slammed it down on the gray carpet. She collapsed in her chair once more and started to sob silently to herself at her desk. She could feel Foxy's cold metal hand on her shoulder almost as if to console her and realized he could understand emotion. Maybe haunted robots weren't as far-fetched in their capabilities as she thought. Farrah glanced up at the fox, who nuzzled her cheek with his muzzle. She patted the side of his snout with her left hand.

"You're sweet." She sniffled.

Back at the party, Faith reunited with the rest of her friends who were standing by a long table that had been used for snacks and punch bowls.

"Well, how did that go?" Brittany asked.

"We… worked out our differences." She replied.

"Why DID they choose to have the Halloween party here anyway?" Chris asked the two girls. Brittany gave a sigh of annoyance before responding.

"It's because this year they couldn't do it at Freddy's. Their boss and the boss for this place worked out an agreement to have it here. See? The owner or manager or whatever of Freddy's is standing over there. They're the ones hosting this." She said pointing out Mr. Larney from across the room, who had appeared to be talking with, what Brittany only assumed to be the manager of 'Lil Brothers with Tools. They both had serene looks on their faces and Brittany couldn't read lip service very well from where she was standing. Then the two men disappeared into a dark corridor. That was odd.

"Oh, look Faith, it seems your friend came out of hiding after all." Brittany exclaimed. They could see Farrah slip in from another corridor staying close to the wall and making her way to a table of sandwiches and chips. "You sure you don't wanna say 'hi' again?" She jeered at her friend.

"Shut up." Faith retorted.

"Hey, they made their basement into a haunted house theme." Chris said as he took a swig of punch and grabbed a handful of chips. "Wanna go down there and check it out?"

"Nah, I'm not into cheesy fun houses." Brittany declined. "Total child's play. But maybe Faith here would like to get scared of macaroni skeletons?" She scorned.

"Maybe later." Faith agreed. She watched Farrah get a plate and pass by several people before stopping in front of a large rotating chalkboard on wheels. A tall dark-haired guy with glasses dressed as Dracula seemed to greet her as she stood to eat.

"Farrah!" Lance exclaimed. "I didn't think we'd see you tonight."

"Oh, uh I just came down for uh…" Farrah said showing him her plate.

"I see, well, normally we wouldn't ask you to stay over, especially during something like this." He said. "You DO know why we wanted you to, right?"

"Kinda." She said.

"Well, new unforeseen developments actually came up. Mr. Larney was wanting that animatronic returned early."

"Returned early? When?" She about inhaled her drink.

"No later than Friday. He wants us to start getting it ready to ship back tomorrow." Lance answered.

"Did he say why?" This was utter bullshit, she thought. Maybe Freddy's didn't trust one of their machines to be outside the restaurant. Greg's demeanor had been acting slightly off here recently and maybe Bill picked up on this.

"No, but you can finish your work onsite." He reassured.

"Lance, I haven't even gotten the shipment for the new costume yet—" She protested.

"Don't worry about that. When it arrives, we will drop it off to you there. Now, if you will excuse me, I have to address the audience." Lance said as he cleared his throat. "Excuse me? Can I have everyone's attention please?!" The crowd ignored him and continued their mingling. Lance grabbed a glass and tapped a fork against it. Again, nothing. Frustrated, he grabbed Farrah's hook hand and ran it across the chalkboard behind them. It made an ear-piercing, screeching noise that silenced the room instantly. Everyone turned to look at them and all Farrah could do was stand there with her mouth agape. She dropped her plate on the floor in stoned silence and pointed to Lance before slowly making her exit.

"There. Now that I have everyone's attention. I would like to address the audience for a minute." He began. "First off, I would like to thank everyone for coming out. We understand that this event was supposed to take place Freddy's, but our friends here needed time to renovate to make your experience there an even more exciting one. We look forward to the Halloween party next year to be even better yet when it's held at the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. This could not be possible without our host Mr. Bill Larney. I would like to thank him and our staff for bringing a little bit of Freddy's here to Lil Brothers with Tools Corporation. I would also to like to announce that we will be partnering with Fazbear Entertainment for the many years to come. Thank you and have a great-" Lance's speech was just about finished when a group of party-goers came up from the basement shrieking in terror.

"Oh my God it's real!"

"There's real dead bodies down there!"

"Somebody, help!"

"Call the cops!"

"They're really dead!"

Seconds later, the Janitor and the security guard came up out of the basement and pulled Lance aside to talk to him before Mr. Larney and Greg appeared to see what all the commotion was about. Four of the men hurried down into the basement to confirm what everyone was panicking about, while Lance tried to keep the crowd calm.

"Looks like their little haunted house wasn't so lame after all." Brittany said turning to Chris and Faith who stood in utter silence and shock at what was going on. The police, a coroner and two ambulances arrived several minutes later. The officers began escorting the party-goers out of the building and ushered them to stand back on the side of the street. They witnessed the EMS roll two stretchers, cloaked in white sheets with bodies on them. They rolled them into their ambulances with the coroner leading them out.

"Guys? …Do any of you see Farrah anywhere?" Faith remembered she hadn't seen her since she slipped out of the room earlier.

"No." Chris replied.

"I don't." Brittany said glancing and scanning the frightened group. They could hear officers telling the crowd that they were forbidden to leave until they got statements from everyone. "Maybe Farrah killed them? That's why she disappeared conveniently." She joked.

"Brittany, seriously? This is not the time! You can't make accusations like that!" Faith scolded.

"Hey guys? We better slip out of here. Sixth Sense News just arrived." Chris intervened nervously as he ducked behind a small group of people and backed away slowly. Police stated putting up their yellow crime-scene tape and barriers.

"Shit!" Brittany said. "We're well known, we can't have publicity for something like this!" She exclaimed. Faith had no choice but to agree. It could hurt their image around town. She hoped Farrah was alright and they casually and carefully slipped out, using the chaos as an advantage.

"Now I know how Farrah feels." Brittany said as they found a hedge to jump through into a neighboring side yard, ducking from lights and hiding in the shadows.

"Shut up!" Faith said again. Hopefully their costumes from the night before was enough to disguise them as they disappeared into the chilly night.

"Let me just go out and see what's going on." Farrah pleaded as she tried grabbing the door handle to her workstation, but Foxy stopped her and locked it from the inside.

"It be Captain's orders that ye wait!" The stubborn robot fox demanded. He blocked the door, preventing her escape. He grabbed her close and placed his cold metal left-hand around her mouth. She decided it was in her best interest not to struggle. After all, he WAS bigger and stronger than she was and didn't know what the metal fox was capable of. They could hear voices outside the hallway shortly after. They both stood there in the room listening by the door. Farrah could hear the muffled voices of Lance, Greg and… Mr. Larney? talking to the police just out in the hallway. Their voices were still clear enough to understand.

"Yes, everyone's been evacuated!" Greg was saying.

"Were you able to identify those bodies found in the basement?" The officer prodded.

"That was Leslie and Jeremy." Lance chimed in. "Oh God, I think I wanna puke!"

"How long did you notice they didn't show up for work?" The policeman asked.

"Oh, I don't know, a few days." Greg replied. "They didn't even call in. They just stopped showing up one day."

"We thought they quit without notice." Lance added. "We never heard anything."

"So, nobody bothered going into the basement? You didn't notice a smell?" The officer asked.

"Our ventilation is top notch." Greg insisted. "I personally, didn't notice a smell. I have an upstairs office but I'm not in there full time. I go out to check on my employees when they're on sites occasionally or go to meetings with our consumers. I keep a company cell phone with me at all times in case there's any issues here."

"What about you?" The officer said pointing to Lance.

"I noticed a strange smell, officer. I just figured it was a dead animal of some kind. I didn't feel the need to inform Greg about it. We don't currently have a maintenance person on staff right now." Lance answered.

"So, nobody to check the systems down there?" The officer added.

"Correct. We're currently looking for someone to fill the position. Our janitor knows some maintenance skills, but he doesn't go down there. His closet is at the end of the hall. There's no need for him to go in the basement." Lance said.

"Greg, did you or Lance notice anything odd about the two victims?"

"Like what exactly?" Greg asked.

"You men clearly saw that they were hanging by nooses. Did they display any signs of being suicidal prior to this? Any change in behavior?" The officer reiterated, but both Greg and Lance shook their heads no. The officer then turned his attention onto Mr. Larney.

"We'll need to discuss this with you at the station, since your establishment is already involved in an ongoing criminal investigation." He said.

"This is absurd!" Mr. Larney exclaimed. Farrah could tell by the tone in his voice that the once jovial man she met before, seemed very distraught and defensive. He definitely didn't seem like the same joking, carefree person he represented during their introduction. Foxy and Farrah could hear footsteps running down the hall seconds later, which had stopped right outside the door. They could hear the security guard say that he just reviewed the tapes, but there was nothing recorded.

"They're all a blank. The cameras didn't catch anything." He was saying. The officer finished taking statements before coercing Mr. Larney to go to the station with him. Farrah tried to pull away from Foxy, but he just stopped her and pulled her closer. Greg and Lance were still outside her door. The police must have left because they could hear the two men talking.

"I told you partnering with them was a bad investment. Once again, people are winding up dead because of that godforsaken restaurant!" They could hear Lance scold Greg quietly.

"Sshh! Don't you think I'm aware of the situation?" Greg said. "Fazbear Entertainment just came into a lot of money. From where, I don't know, and I don't care, but don't ruin this for me and OUR company! They're our biggest consumer right now. If WE play along, WE could all reap the financial benefits."

"But people died Greg! How are you going to explain that to the families? Don't you care? We just lost three employees in a month!"

"So, some lives were lost. People die every day Lance. Death is a statistic. They'll get over it and it'll be yesterday's news." Greg replied unsympathetically.

"Getting involved with a franchise with a dark history like that could be damaging to us and everyone who participated. What if you or the company is roped into something illegal and then we all wind up in jail? We lose our jobs and our credibility." Lance insisted.

"We won't. Let Fazbear's take the fall. They're the face in all this. They're the ones who are automatically going to be blamed, not us. We'll come out looking like the good guys when we get our big payout and compensate the families for their losses. Then every business in this town will turn to us. It's free advertisement! Don't you see the opportunities? Think of the headlines." He persuaded. "AND… there's a big payout for you if you keep your mouth shut about all this. Don't forget, I can always blackmail you and you know very well what I'm talking about… So, do we have an agreement?"

"But what about our employees who are working on their robots? Are you wanting to cancel their assignments? They could be in danger." Lance insisted again.

"Of course not, you dunce! The more casualties, the better AND the more money. And right now, my money is on that fish-hooked, wash up getting killed next by that equally freaky fox. I heard she was a loose end years ago. Want to wager?" Greg chuckled. "…Keep them working as planned on those machines, they're about to make me rich and they're not even mine! Now, I have a security guard to discuss future employment with this company…" They could hear Greg and Lance shuffle down the hallway until they couldn't be heard anymore. Foxy released Farrah from her grip as she gasped air in utter shock. All Farrah could think about was the many racing questions swirling around her mind: Lance is being blackmailed? Me? A loose end, how? What do I do? Do I call the cops? Should I quit? Maybe they'll catch on that I knew something if I quit or report it to the authorities. Is my life in danger? Maybe not so much from Foxy, but someone else…


	11. Chapter 10: Locked In

**Five Nights at Freddy's: Rebooted Retribution**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Locked In**

"…Mr. Larney, I understand that you hired the Lil Brothers with Tools Agency to do some maintenance work on your infamous robots. This restaurant that you acquired has been surrounded with criminal history since the 80's. Isn't it odd that people, once again wind up dead whenever your establishment is involved?" The interrogator was prodding. They had been sitting in the interrogation room at the local police station. Bill was sitting at a long metal table with a lieutenant leaning across from him in the brightly lit room. There was a coffee maker in the corner next to the large bay window. They couldn't see if anyone was standing outside of it, but others could see in.

"I know nothing of Greg's employees or their practices. I only vaguely know of the ones who are assigned to make technical repairs and upgrades. Regarding my own establishment, I am aware of the history Lieutenant. I inherited a mess. Why do you think we've been giving the restaurant a facelift and all new equipment? I aim to fix the face of my own company and your people are making it a little difficult for me to proceed with these developments because once again I have to be dragged into your station. It's delaying everything, and I have a business to run." Mr. Larney retorted defensively. "I have nothing to do with any of this. I only showed up to the party." He added.

"How did you acquire Freddy's? You said you inherited it?" He asked as he began writing information down in his notebook.

"It was a business contract I had with a higher-up in Corporate from Fazbear Entertainment."

"What kind of business contract?" The Lieutenant asked. It was as if Mr. Larney already knew he would need to present the official document as proof. He pulled it out from the inside of his jacket pocket and handed it over. Bill was a man who was always prepared, and he always kept his contract in tote for reasons such as this one. The Lieutenant glanced over the nine-page contract which had been officially notarized and stamped.

"Essentially, it stated that if anything happened to the current owner or that they could no longer perform their duties at Freddy's, I would be granted the establishment." Bill Larney answered.

"Who was the owner before you?" He asked handing the legal document back to him. Bill placed it back in his coat pocket.

"William Afton, of course!" Bill replied.

"So, am I to assume Fazbear Entertainment had that particular restaurant already under their radar?"

"That is correct. They heard the news. They knew what happened. I came in to save it some face, so they didn't go completely under."

"How many restaurants are there?"

"Two that I know of. Corporate's talking about franchising it out and making many more across the states to compete with Chuck E. Cheese's."

"How do you think the victims died Bill?"

"They hanged themselves obviously."

"Greg said the victims weren't suicidal and his cameras were fully functional." The Lieutenant stated. "And there were no blackouts anyone recalled the past week. Even if they were, I'm sure a place like that would have a back-up generator for their cameras and equipment. What do you think happened?" He asked curiously.

"Seems like Greg doesn't know his employees as well as he thinks. Regarding the camera systems there, it sounds like someone within their own organization was tampering with their cameras or there was system failure. They said they didn't have a maintenance person for that." Bill pointed out.

"But any of their own employees would be more than qualified to do maintenance in their own building." The Lieutenant observed aloud.

"Mr. Greg doesn't let them. According to him, that's a completely separate department and a permanent job position. Employees aren't allowed to step-up from their current positions to work on their own buildings' maintenance issues. His employees are basically temp workers and it's a different pay rate, that's why... Look, you guys drilled my security guard, why don't you interrogate theirs? Or any of their night staff for that matter?" Bill insisted, growing more impatient. They discussed a few more things before they wrapped up their interrogation procedures. Another officer escorted Mr. Larney out and apologized for the inconvenience.

"Likewise." Bill retorted unenthusiastically before eagerly getting into his car on the dimly lit street and driving off.

"Great, I'm trapped in here for the night." Farrah exclaimed more to herself than to Foxy, who was just standing there watching her nervously pace back and forth. She could feel herself growing tired as the minutes grew longer and longer. She hadn't been sure if the cameras were turned back on. Security and upper management would wind up seeing her van parked outside if they reviewed those tapes and she was certain they would, now that it was a crime scene. Then they would know that she never left. Greg and Lance would catch on that she overheard their conversation when they were standing outside her door. Then what? How was she going to explain that if she was ever confronted? If her life was in danger, then that would just speed up the inevitable. I need to think of an elaborate lie in case I'm called out, she thought to herself as she found a spot on the floor to lay down and rest. Maybe I can say I left with someone? After all, the parking lot was crowded. There would have been no way for her to get out in the van anyway. It did take a while for everyone to leave when they were allowed.

She grabbed her knapsack close by to use as a makeshift pillow and set her alarm on her phone. Maybe I'll take a little nap before work, she thought. That would give her a few hours. Hopefully, no one would notice that she would be wearing the same clothes as the night before. She was definitely going to be exhausted the next work day and it wasn't like she could call off. Farrah could feel her eyes grow heavier and heavier and was slowly drifting in and out of sleep until she was finally out.

Foxy stood in the corner observing her for a short while, processing this situation to himself. It was about 2 am before he decided to stroll up to the security guard's office on the second floor. He peered around every corner and stayed in the shadows while surveying the area. The guard's office was at the right end of the hall and all he could see was the blue light being cast under the door. The cameras must have been back in working order. Foxy pressed his back against the wall and went to the opposite side of the guard's office before tapping lightly on the wooden six-paneled door. He waited a minute but didn't hear anything from inside. He tapped three time once more, figuring he had a plan for both possible scenarios. Again, no sound within the guard's office. The crafty fox peered through the keyhole, but the guard didn't appear to be inside, so he tried the door handle. Surprisingly, it was unlocked. The guard must have forgot to lock it before leaving in all the chaos earlier.

The setup was clearly more impressive than what they had back at Freddy's, despite not having an electric metal iron door to the office. This office had nine monitors overseeing the location, recording hallways, break rooms, entrances and exits and even the parking lot. There was a large streamlined console at the base of all the monitors with several buttons, keys, levers and a computer monitor. Curiosity got the better of him, so Foxy decided to play around with various keystrokes and levers until he could figure out how some of it operated. He was in the office for a substantial amount of time, figuring out how to erase certain 'evidence' being recorded that night and turning off the alarm system. When he was done, he shut the camera systems off and grabbed a set of keys from the desk before making his exit.

He headed back down to where Farrah was and casually strolled back inside her workstation, feeling a sense of accomplishment and pride. He sat down at the desk and glanced over at his technician who was sound asleep on the floor, now cuddling her little Foxy plushie tight in her left arm. He couldn't help but feel a sense of… What was it he was feeling? It was like happiness. (Flattery wasn't a term that was programmed into his system.) This would have been the first time ever that anyone was comfortable sleeping in the same room with robot such as himself. What a brave little lass he thought to himself glancing around the room. It was also the first time he didn't feel compelled to lead someone to their demise. It was a strange feeling unbeknownst to him. Foxy glanced back down at this vulnerable, sleeping person who appeared to be having a bad dream and seemed to be shivering. It must have been drafty in the building after hours. He didn't possess the sense of touch so couldn't really tell what temperature it was.

He grabbed her jacket from the back of the chair he was sitting on and was about to place it over her when he noticed something strange on her left side. It looked like her shirt was torn in several places and it was discolored and soaked with something. He laid the jacket down on the floor and bent down to closer look. He gently placed his left hand on her side and pulled up the torn shirt. It was blood. He could see that she had been bleeding in several places. He glanced over to see that there was blood on her hook-hand. She hurts herself in her sleep, he confirmed. He stood up and glanced around for anything he could use to stop the bleeding. When he couldn't find anything, he left the room to find a first aid kit.

He returned moments later, with a red and white box of medical equipment and a cork he had found from an empty liquor bottle from the party. He perused through the first aid kit trying to find some gauze and medical tape. He patched her up the best he could with one hand and wiped the blood off her hook by placing the cork at the end of it. He noticed she was still shivering, so he pulled the jacket over her and laid down next to her, pondering. It was interesting to him how he had so much in common with someone who wasn't even mechanical in nature, yet still be so different. Dark thoughts started to enter his mind but not the kind he was used to, these were new. They were of a sexual nature and he tried to push them as far from his mind as possible. He couldn't help but feel slightly attracted to this human in that brief moment but he knew it could never be and he felt disappointment wash over him. Dashing his fantasy. He scolded himself for his perverted thoughts and decided to let her sleep until 5 am before waking her up. He poked his nose into her cheek to stir her awake.

"What is it?" She asked in a groggy voice. She seen him motion for the door in the dark.

"Follow me." The mechanical fox urged. She begrudgingly grabbed up her things and put her jacket on before following him out. He led her to the exit.

"But it's locked." She began, until he held up the keys. "What about the alarm and the cameras?" She insisted.

"I turned those booby traps off. Yer free ta go… but not fer-ever." He tried to say playfully.

"You cleverly awesome fox… Thank you." She said impressed but still slightly groggy as he unlocked the door with the keys for her.

"When will I be seein' ya again?"

"Friday, I promise. They'll be getting ready to ship you back to Freddy's later today. There's really no need for me to be here for that. I need the day to rest up." She was about to turn and leave until she gave it a second thought and gave Foxy a big hug. It caught him off guard but returned the gesture.

"Now go on. Be gone with ye." He instructed as she gave him a quaint smile before she hopped in her van and drove off. She has gold teeth like me, he thought. He could feel himself beaming as he re-locked the door. If he had face muscles and flesh, he was certain he would be smiling too, and it would be one of the biggest smiles ever. Did I just do a good deed? This feeling was new, and it felt kind of good to do something different for a change. Maybe that technician brought the best out in him. He didn't know but it was going on 5:45 am. He needed to return the keys to the guards' office and retreat back to Farrah's workstation before six in the morning.


	12. Chapter 11: Silver Lining

**Five Night's at Freddy's: Rebooted Retribution**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Silver Lining**

A day had passed, and Friday was finally here, Farrah found herself back at Freddy Fazbear's with Foxy already delivered to his stage in Pirate Cove. She had to do measurements and figure out how to realign the jaw for when the new costume came. She was already comfortable working on him but something in her made her feel vulnerable that close to his jowls, considering what happened the first time she had been introduced to him. She decided to measure out the bottom mandible, so the under-bite could be repaired later. They were still doing renovations and it was a good thing they took the purple curtain down to Pirates Cove, for she hasn't been taking her anxiety medication like she should have. A Freddy's manager walked in to check on her.

"Miss? Hi, I'm Jake, I'm one of the managers here. I just wanted to let you know that Bill wants to see you before you clock out today. Also, if you need any spare parts, you're welcome to utilize the parts and service room. We ordered the tail that you needed to make things a little easier on you."

"Okay. Thank you." She responded to the stocky blonde manager before turning back to her measurements. She then moved on to going over the blueprints for the placement of the tail in the handbook that came with Foxy. Needless to say, she couldn't install the tail until she had the new costume, but she still needed to see if Foxy's endoskeleton underneath needed to be fitted for one. I better go back to the parts and service room. Before she was able to go anywhere, she was caught by surprise when Foxy grabbed her left wrist with his hand.

"Command prompt: Release." Farrah stated. She had fixed and tweaked all voice activated command prompts so they should have all been in working order. This was also not the typical voice activated unit. When he didn't let go, she realized it wasn't a diagnostic issue, but pure stubbornness. He hadn't been gripping hard enough to inflict any discomfort. It was almost like he wanted to say something to her but could not.

"I'm just going to the supply closet. I'll be right back." She said trying to peel his mechanical fingers from her wrist.

"Ye bleed in yer sleep." He responded quietly and ominously without moving his mouth. He must not have wanted the camera to film him talking to her.

"What?" She glanced up at the fox quizzically.

"I seen yer cuts. Ye been 'avin' noightmares."

"Oh…" Farrah recalled Halloween night into morning. She wondered why there was gauze haphazardly taped to her left side and a cork on her hook. She had to dispose of her bloodied shirt after getting home that night when she had noticed the sensation of being sore, shortly after going home.

She realized he wasn't going to let go, so she invited him to follow her to the parts and service room to get the shipment she needed. He readjusted his grip and followed behind instructing her quietly where to go. Farrah stopped dead her tracks startled when she seen Freddy walking around and then Chica. They stopped to stare at the two of them. Their new technicians Lenny and Travis peered around the wandering animatronics with the same goofy smiles of glee on their faces.

"They're done!" Travis exclaimed as his shaggy black hair fell in his eyes. He looked like he had been sweating profusely. His plain gray shirt had been stained with perspiration. Chica was his project after Leslie died.

"Why are you holding hands with yours?" Lenny mocked giving her the same judgmental look Farrah was all too familiar with.

"Same reason why you're letting your animatronics wander around." Farrah shot back. "And if you must know, I'm trying to figure out how to stabilize movement. I don't need him falling over." Nice save, she thought. She could see Bonnie in the background walking around with his technician Kyle.

"Pfft! Yeah whatever." Lenny said sarcastically. Eventually they walked off back down the corridor, so she continued to proceed to the parts and service room.

When they found it, she flipped the light on with her hook to find various random parts scattered throughout the room and on shelves. There were masks of Bonnie, Chica and Freddy on the shelves, but none for Foxy. Among other animatronic parts, there was a spare endoskeleton sitting on the table, inanimate and next to the shipment she needed.

"Okay, I'm gonna need you to let go." She instructed. This time he listened and released her wrist from his grasp. She was about to pick up the long rectangular box when she noticed another animatronic laying in the corner of the room on the floor that caused her to almost drop her shipment.

"What animatronic is that?!" She asked Foxy pointing to the mangled heap of what appeared t be another robot fox character.

"That be Mangle. They brought her 'ere from another Freddy's. They be lettin' the wee babes play with him."

"Wait… you said her AND him...?"

"Aye aye, The Mangle be both." Foxy pointed out that Mangle had two heads and Farrah understood now.

"Is… Mangle alive like you guys?" She asked curiously.

"Aye aye, but Mangle's a dog."

"Well, that's not very nice." Farrah scolded placing her hand and hook on her hips.

"No, she really be a canine. Purple guy was a really evil scoundrel in these parts. He be doin' experiments. One o'them was a family pet."

"Purple guy? What kind of experiments?"

"Best not get into it now lass. Perhaps I'll tell ye the tale another time. I worry I have already said enough. There be rules, y'know? It still shivers me timbers ye understand when I tell ye these things. Yer different from the others… These landlubbers only understand the screams..." He said ominously as he helped her lift the shipment off the table. Farrah thought for a moment about what he said. The more she seemed to be involved with this whole Freddy's restaurant, the crazier and otherworldly this whole experience seemed to be, but she was fascinated by the lore surrounding this place. She decided not to pry anymore in fear of upsetting him, she changed the subject after a long pause.

"…So, can it talk?"

"Aye aye, he be programmed fer that. That be the machine part."

"I think I got it." Farrah said referring to the box and lifting it from him. It was surprisingly lighter than she had expected. She placed the box over her shoulder, and they headed back out toward Pirate Cove with Foxy following close behind.

"Do these cameras pick up audio?" She asked him quietly.

"They did. They be upgradin' those now." He replied when they made it back. Farrah placed the box on the floor and used her hook as a box cutter to open it. There the new crimson-colored tail sat in packing peanuts in pristine condition and ready for the new costume. Farrah pulled it out and measured where it would screw in. She stood up and walked over to Foxy who slightly backed away from her.

"I need to undo that back panel." She confirmed but he backed away again. "C'mon Foxy… I have to make a hole for the tail to screw in." She inched closer reaching for his back plate, but he gently swatted her hand away.

"You're not going to make this easy on me, are you?" She asked.

"Nope, ye 'ave ta take me on a date first." He said playfully and jumping away when she tried to reach for him again.

"Hey, I'm just trying to help. I mean you no harm." She reassured, trying to ease the tension. "Think of me as… your doctor." She said taking another swipe, but he backed away again and she almost fell over. "What's gotten into you? Stop it!" He successfully dodged another swipe "…Dammit Foxy, hold still! I'll turn you off." She threatened quietly through clenched teeth.

"I can turn meself back on." He shot back as she took another unsuccessful swipe at him.

"Fine." She said giving up trying to proceed with that part of the build. "What do you propose we do? Because this is gonna have to get done eventually. I would really appreciate some cooperation, so this goes smoother… AND quicker." She placed her hand on her forehead out of frustration before glancing back up at him from across the stage. He just stood there in silence staring back at her.

"Okay." She said defeated. "You win this round, just stand there and be stubborn then. I have to talk to the boss anyway." She made her way to the corridor and through the adjoining hallways. It took a few minutes wandering around to get used to where everything was, but she finally found Mr. Larney's office. She knocked on the door and a voice instructed her to come in. She hesitantly slipped inside the doorway to see Bill sitting at his desk.

"Ah just the person I wanted to see!" He said gleefully clasping his hands together. "Have a seat." He motioned.

"I-I take it I'm not in trouble?" She stammered.

"Goodness no!" He exclaimed. "This is about the new character we're getting for Pirates Cove. We wanted your permission to use your old stage name."

"You know about my old band?" Farrah asked. She was caught off guard by his statement. That was certainly out of the blue.

"Well, of course! Doesn't everyone around town?" He asked enthusiastically. "And I think it's wonderful that such a talented individual such as yourself, is working alongside us. It's such a privilege."

"With all do respect, I uh never made it big. I don't exactly understand why you would need my permission to use my old stage name. I wouldn't sue, if that's what you're getting at. I wouldn't care."

"Oh, we're just covering all our bases, so we don't risk losing any assets. Speaking of assets… We here at Freddy's think you would be a wonderful addition to our establishment. What do you think about that?"

"Y-your offering me a job?" She asked him quizzically.

"Why of course! It would be a permanent, full-time position as a robotic tech with job security and it pays $16 an hour… May I ask what you're making now?"

"Uh $12 per hour sir."

"Well you don't have to worry about job security anymore if that was ever an issue." He vexed. "Plus, if you sign this contract giving us permission to use your previous stage name, we'll give you a sign on bonus of $500. You can even record some lines in the new unit. It's gonna need a voice after all. What better way to solidify your place among our stars." He said pushing the contract on her side of the desk. She glanced down at it and pondered for a moment. Maybe this place wasn't as dangerous as the town lore claimed it to be… So far it was her OWN company that proved to be shady given the conversation she overheard with her own bosses. Mr. Larney sure was offering her a sweet deal and if she was in any kind of danger with Lil Brothers with Tools, signing this contract and becoming an employee here at Freddy's would actually be her saving grace. Bill just presented her with a golden ticket out of her current job without having to raise any kind suspicion. Mr. Larney pushed a pen towards her.

"Do we have a deal?" He asked. Without hesitation, she picked up the pen and immediately signed her name to the contract.

"I will also accept your job offer."

"Wonderful!" He exclaimed and pulled out the paperwork and W-2's she needed to fill out. "Welcome to the team Farrah." Bill Larney then pulled out his checkbook and wrote out a check for $500. That will help with rent immensely she thought. It seems like things are finally looking up.

"You will have to wear a uniform. What size polo do you wear?"

"Large." She answered. He pulled out a stack of polo shirts that were black and purple. Bill caught her startled reaction. "Sorry, I have a phobia of that color." She pointed out. She was worried she just screwed up her chance of the new job offer.

"…That's quite alright. We have them in dark blue, crimson, yellow and green too. What color would you like?" He asked as she pulled out a crimson and black polo from another drawer instead.

"Great choice. It looks like we'll be changing the curtain at Pirates Cove, eh? It was outdated anyway." He stated. Farrah was surprised at how flexible Mr. Larney was being. "We want all of our employees to feel safe and comfortable here at Freddy's. Happy employees mean a better workplace that breeds success." He stated as she finished up filling out all the paperwork for the new job. When everything was all concluded, he held the door open for her and informed her that she could officially start Monday. He would tell Greg as soon as possible so he could take Farrah off of his schedule.

"That took longer than expected." She stated to herself back at Pirate Cove. She glanced at the time. It was almost five o'clock. Foxy was sitting on the edge of his stage patiently waiting for her return. "I'm a full-time employee now starting Monday. Isn't that great? I can keep being your technician." She said excitedly to him. His ears perked up and then slowly lowered. He remained silent and glanced down at the floor.

"What's wrong? I thought you'd be happy because I didn't have to leave when my assignments' done. You won't be lonely during the day." She consoled.

"It's not that." He said. "I don't know if I can keep me word now."

"What do you mean?" She asked trying to think of past conversations, but they were all a blur with the excitement of a new job.

"I'll do I best I can." He reassured. "I be happy that ye don't have ta leave." Just at what cost? He thought to himself. He watched her gather up her tool satchel and she waved goodbye.

"See you Monday." She reminded and waved another farewell before leaving for the day. He decided to let her have her happiness for right now. Who was he to take that away?

Several hours passed until it was midnight. There was no security guard for the weekend shift and the animatronics sprouted to life almost instantly. Bonnie, Chica and Freddy awoke from their slumbers stretching out their metal joints.

"It's the weekend again. Finally, a break." Chica said joyfully in her new outfitted costume. This version was slenderer and more feminine. Her black eyelids were replaced by light blue ones with eyelashes. All three of them had a more streamlined and shinier appearances. Anyone could still tell they were still the same gen one versions.

"Yeah… another BORING weekend." Bonnie corrected unenthusiastically. "I prefer the week."

"Ain't the new attire great guys? Now we don't have to worry about as many disasters. How do I look?" Chica said posing for Bonnie and Freddy.

"You look stunning." Freddy confirmed as he stretched his metal joints out so he was more poseable.

"Yes, very foolish of them to make us indestructible now." Bonnie chimed in sarcastically.

"We need to have our late end-of-the-month meeting." Freddy said. He could hear grumbles from his other two band mates.

"Why do we need these 'meetings' anyway?" Bonnie asked somewhat annoyed.

"Because we need to stay sharp and practice on the night guards and anyone else that gets in our way." Freddy said simply. "We need to keep a tight schedule so when that purple menace comes again, we'll be ready. Where's Foxy?" He asked, now remembering that there was four of them.

"Ahoy." Foxy said monotonously waving his hook to let them know he was there. He was sitting in the shadows of the darkened restaurant on one of the tables about twelve feet away from the stage.

"Would you come here?" An irritated Freddy jousted. Foxy begrudgingly walked up to the front of the stage and sat in a chair at one of the tables in front. He placed his elbow on the table and rested his head on his left hand.

"Right… First we're going to go over everyone's kill count for this past month." Freddy continued as he pulled out a chalkboard and chalk. "I got one for the security guard. Chica?"

"One for me too." She replied gleefully.

"Bonnie?"

"Zero."

"You have to work on that. And Foxy?"

"…Two." He replied letting out a sigh.

"Two? Since when? He wasn't even here. How does his kills even count?" Bonnie protested. "He's has to be lying." The rabbit said finally.

"If I be lyin' then where be ye and Freddy's technicians, savvy?"

"I wondered what happened to them." Freddy confirmed. He thought for a moment. "They count." He said tallying up the dead-pool.

"Bonnie be tarnished because he didn't get any kills." Foxy retorted, mocking the large dark purple-colored rabbit.

"Hey Foxy, can you do this?" Bonnie shot back and gave him both middle fingers.

"See this?" He said presenting his middle finger and his hook. "Imagine this as the bird!" He said referring to his hook-hand. Bonnie just sat there chuckling at him. "Shut yer gob ye giant filthy bilge rat!"

"Alright, that's enough!" Freddy scolded them both.

"How did you even do it anyway?" Bonnie mocked again and calling him out.

"They danced the hempin' jig." He retorted, now their faces were inches from one another with Bonnie looming over Foxy from the stage. Challenging the metal sea fox.

"Guys it doesn't matter." Chica began. "You two stop this nonsense!"

"Sorry…" Bonnie said to Chica and Freddy as he retreated back. Foxy resumed sitting back down in his spot.

"It's okay, we need to talk about the endoskeleton that's been working on Foxy anyway." Freddy stated.

"She's not an endoskeleton!" Foxy snapped. "Ye would know that if ye'd take yer decievin' gypsy discs out of yer chests!"

"Getting a little defensive, aren't we? Me and Chica saw you holding hands with her." Bonnie stated.

"Awe, Foxy do you have a crush?" Chica said, clasping her mechanical hands together in joy.

"What? No! I—" He stammered. "It not be like that!"

"Well that's a relief because you know that would be forbidden." Freddy said staring Foxy down accusingly. "Why haven't you killed her yet?"

"She… I- we be offsite."

"That didn't stop you from killing the other two." Freddy pointed out.

"Fer all ye know I be waitin' until me repairs arr done!" He finally choked out the words he needed to keep them at bay.

"They hired her. Don't think I didn't know." Freddy said being cross with him. Foxy remembered what he tried to promise Farrah. Perhaps his friends will understand? He couldn't keep up his defenses any longer. His metaphorical heart was too weak another new emotion unbeknownst to him.

"I be at yer mercy…" He began. "Let her be off limits… fer now." He added quickly. "I truly believe the lass could help us. She not be like the others."

"How so Foxy?" Freddy asked skeptically.

"Maybe I can talk ta the lass?"

"Impossible." Bonnie interrupted. "We all know they only hear the screams. That's why we have the 'it's me' signs." He said fiddling with his red guitar in the corner of the stage.

"Besides, even if you could talk to her. Certain subjects are forbidden to speak of to their kind." Freddy confirmed.

"Just please, get ta know her." Foxy pleaded. "I swear, ye can see what I see and then ye can judge fer yerself."

"We can't do what you're asking Foxy. It goes beyond the realm of our rules." Freddy said. "And if I didn't know any better, I'd say Bonnie's right. You went away and now you have feelings for one of their own? Who knows what rules you have already broken?"

"With all do respect Freddy, you forget we have the rule that he has to be proven guilty first." Chica defended placing a hand on his brown metal chest.

"Very well, whatever you may or may not have done while you were away... No one here can hold you accountable. It's forgotten, but you're back now and we'll be keeping a close watch on you." Freddy said. Foxy felt a sense of relief but it was quickly dashed when Freddy continued his ultimatum. "Despite you having a higher kill count than anyone here, I am still disappointed in you. I just have one final request… I want to run a diagnostic on you to see what kinds of things your technician has tampered with."

"That's not necessary." Foxy protested. "She never tampered with anything… and she's just a- a business partner!"

"I think she's more than that… Friend or lover, they're both forbidden with their kind. She's an adult." He reminded.

"We be adults now!" Foxy protested.

"I'll be the judge of what these feelings are... Bonnie!" Freddy motioned Bonnie over and encouraged Foxy to come up on the stage. Foxy hung his head low and slowly walked onto the stage.

"Open him." Freddy ordered. Bonnie opened Foxy's chest plate while Freddy removed the casings from his mechanical fingertips which were now like battery cables. Freddy knew his upgrade would come in handy, just not this soon. He placed them on Foxy's motherboard and other circuitry units to run a diagnostic screening. To Foxy, it felt like an eternity but when he was done, Freddy closed his panel back up and put his fingertip casings back on.

"He's clean." Freddy stated. It was almost as if he was disappointed. "She never altered or tampered with the emotion function. I must say though, she does have a much better skill at keeping everything intact unlike the other techs. I'm almost jealous."

"Moight I go now?" Foxy asked through glaring yellow eyes.

"Yes, you're free to leave." Freddy permitted. When Foxy finally left the room, he turned to Bonnie and Chica and spoke quietly to them. "I want you guys to keep a close watch on him. Mechanical feelings can be formatted and changed. Whatever our friend here is experiencing I am unsure of, but I don't wanna take any risks. For all we know, this can override the mechanical ones causing glitches and malfunctions. We don't want anything happening to him. It's crucial right now to the success of this pizzeria."

"Freddy?" Chica began.

"What is it my dear?"

"I was thinking, maybe we ought to give Foxy the benefit of the doubt? Put ourselves in his costume for a change. Think about it. He's been back there all alone for decades and if he is developing feelings… even friendship ones, maybe we need to accommodate him, so he doesn't have to be alone anymore."

"We do, we're his friends. Even if he does get on my circuits sometimes." Bonnie said.

"No, that's not what I meant." Chica corrected him. "I mean, maybe he needs to feel loved. Who are we to take that away?"

"But she's one of them." Freddy reminded. "We trust no one unless they're a child or one of us."

"We were like that once. Can you at least acquiesce to his request?" Chica asked Freddy. The big brown bear thought about it for a moment. Chica had a point. After all, why should him and Chica be the only ones allowed to love each other in this establishment? Why should him, Chica and Bonnie be the only close friends Foxy had? All he was asking was simply not to kill his technician and get to know her first.

"I still don't agree with him potentially having any kind of feelings for this …female… whether it be friendship or courtship." He began. "But as it stands, for the first time ever, I will allow Foxy's technician to be off limits just long enough for Foxy's repairs to be finished and to find out if she really can communicate with us. No one is to kill her… for now."

"Oh, thank you, Freddy!" Chica exclaimed excitedly. "I knew you had a big heart in there somewhere. That's what I love about you." She said giving him a big hug.


	13. Chapter 12: Breaking the Four Walls

**Five Night's at Freddy's: Rebooted Retribution**

 **Chapter 12**

 **Breaking the Four Walls**

It was a dark chilly evening and Farrah found herself in the junkyard. She didn't know why she was there, but she felt compelled to stroll around the rows and rows of battered cars. She could see what appeared to be light coming from a campfire further into the scrap yard. As she inched closer, there was a silhouette of a person sitting on one of the mangled cars. She etched closer slowly and with caution until she could see that it was the white SUV and it was Felicia sitting on the crumpled hood. Felicia had been stoking the fire with a long stick from where she sat. There was a long pause before Felicia finally spoke.

"Farrah… why don't you talk about us anymore?" She asked, not turning to look at her friend. Felicia seemed mesmerized by the flames. Pondering something elusive.

"Because… that's not how I want people to remember us." Farrah said simply as she stood next to the SUV where Felicia was sitting.

"They already do." She quietly and gently said. Farrah felt a wave of grief and guilt wash over her. She could hear the squawk of a bird close by. She glanced up to see a red macaw perched just above them on a street lamp. Watching them. "We need retribution Farrah... and you… need closure."

This was an odd request coming from Felicia. Farrah remembered how Felicia had more of an aggressive personality. She never let anyone walk all over her, but she always watched out for her friends and stood up for them. She reminded Farrah of Brittany, almost. Felicia had even come off as vindictive at times, but she wasn't a bad person. She just had a bad home life. Farrah remembered when they first started the band, they had later found out that Felicia's step-father had molested and abused her for years. Her mother never did anything about it, so Felicia always looked for excuses to stay out of the house. The band was her refuge when they became old enough to move out. She realized now that Felicia was an angry soul in need of solace and peace. Farrah felt haunted by her friends. What did they want her to do exactly? They were dead. Felicia motioned for Farrah to sit down on the hood of the battered SUV with her, so she did. The light from the fire illuminated their faces in a bright orange glow.

"Congratulations on your new job... Stay there." Felicia said ominously, again she was still mesmerized by the flames and continued to get lost in them. "…but do your research Farrah. Their past is connected."

"What do you mean?" Farrah had a clueless expression on her face.

"You'll find the answers you're looking for and when you do… you'll figure out how to avenge us. It will work out. After all, …you're clever… like a fox." Felicia finally turned her head towards Farrah and her eyes-widened in horror, she could see that the whole left side of Felicia's face was crushed in and mutilated with bruises, torn flesh and deep lacerations. She was almost unrecognizable. Her left eye had been gauged out. The grotesque Felicia was smiling at a terrified Farrah and she had that same twisted grin as what Beth had the first time.

Farrah woke screaming out in the night to find herself back safely in her room. She took a minute to catch her breath and then quickly flipped the covers off of her. She jumped up, turned a light on and headed for her laptop that was stored in the hallway closet. She briskly headed for the kitchen, flipped that light on and placed the laptop on the kitchen table, hooking it up to a nearby outlet.

"I just want this to stop… I just want this to stop." She whispered to herself repeatedly. She wiped the perspiration from her forehead and glanced up at the wall clock in the kitchen to find that it was only 3 am. When her computer finally booted up, she first did a google search of the accident, typing with her left hand. She perused through the old articles online until she found one for November 28th from 2009. Wait a minute, I already have these articles, it finally dawned on her. She was so shaken from the nightmare that she could not think straight.

"I'm such a scatterbrain." She told herself as she got up from the table and went to the hallway closet again. She pulled out an old box full of memorabilia from the band until she found all the newspaper articles on the bottom. After she turned on the light in the living room, she flopped down on the couch and began to reread them for any clues she may have missed;

 _Local Band Struck And Killed Only One Survivor_

 _November 28, 2009_

 _'HURRICANE, UTAH – A local band was struck and killed by an unknown motorist with only one survivor now in critical condition. According to local investigators, the group of four women had been traveling in their white SUV Northbound to New Harmony, Utah for a music festival late that evening when they were fatally struck by an unknown driver of another vehicle who fled the scene. Traffic cams reported the only information investigators could obtain from the accident was that the unknown motorist was driving a purple vehicle at the time of the crash…'_

Farrah had to stop reading. It was too emotionally painful. These articles weren't telling her anything she already knew. Maybe it wasn't her own past she had to research? She glanced up from the couch and back at her laptop that was still on the table in the kitchen. Felicia mentioned the new job… To stay in it but do research. Farrah's first thought was to do a search on Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria but all she could come up with was information on several Indie games. One of their previous patrons had created and modeled a game after it in tribute to the infamous restaurant. Now I know how Freddy's got popular again, she thought. It was a national phenomenon.

Usually murders and missing persons reports would cause a business to go under. Not Freddy's apparently... It withstood the test of time. Murder mysteries and hauntings seemed to be a lucrative business practice and it had become a tourist attraction. No wonder Mr. Larney was rebooting the restaurant. That must be how he came into so much wealth in order to fix and restore Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. It made sense now. Bill actually embraced the idea of the restaurant being surrounded in a dark past because it was good for business and THAT'S how he managed to save it. It seemed as if the more people die, the more famous the restaurant became.

Farrah tried another way of searching for what she was looking for by searching news articles of the restaurant instead. This time was more promising. News articles flooded her search results; _'Kids vanish at local pizzeria – bodies not found, Five Children now reported missing. Suspect convicted, Local pizzeria threatened with shutdown over sanitation, Local pizzeria said to close by year's end.'_ Farrah read them all. It must have been hours into reading everything she could find and even watching YouTube videos on the lore and fan theories. From the missing children to the 'purple guy' and the Afton family. Farrah even downloaded all the Indie games hoping there was hidden information in the lore of those. It was a good thing it was Sunday and she had all day. Again, questions raced through her mind like, how can someone model a game after real-life events and NOT be sued by the families? Could it be to spread awareness because this William Afton was that bad? It was definitely a new way of slowing down the criminal activity and shedding light on a national level.

The kids' names: Gabriel, Fritz, Susie, Jeremy… Those have got to be alias to protect the anonymity of their real names… They wouldn't put their real names in a game… right? Could be middle names or nicknames perhaps? So, Freddy is Gabriel, Fritz became Foxy, Chica is actually Susie and Jeremy is now Bonnie. In any case, putting this lore into something players can interact with could be a great way of helping solve the mystery in real life. They didn't just have the police investigating this, they had the whole public and gaming community too. Although, Farrah thought it was not a good idea to make the criminals famous, it still helped her with her own demons. Was it a coincidence that William Afton drove a purple car? No chance, he was arrested. He wouldn't have been wandering around in a golden bunny costume all these years, let alone be driving. Why did the shape of the animatronic Springtrap look so familiar anyway? Maybe Springtrap was just filler too? This creator needed a bad guy for his games after all. She didn't know. Farrah couldn't remember what the driver looked like or the other passenger that was there with him the night of the accident. Farrah had been so isolated and absorbed in her own solitude for the past nine to ten years that she barely knew any of this until it became relevant to her. Maybe they were connected? That's what Felicia was trying to tell me, Farrah thought. That's what they ALL were trying to tell me. Farrah just needed to differentiate what was real and what was just filler in the games and in the mysteries of this town, but it was easier said than done. I'm no detective but I have to know the truth. The real story. Farrah could already rule out that Fazbear's Fright was just filler for the third installment of the game. The restaurant Farrah worked for was the second restaurant built, but the same restaurant in the first game. It was also home to the original animatronics but also played as a horror attraction for the Halloween season. It was melded into one. It was never a separate entity like the third installment suggested.

Farrah remembered seeing Mangle in the back room this past Friday. Why was it there? Mangle was from the first location but the second game. They had to have shipped Mangle over from the original location, but why? She decided to ease her confusion by not thinking anymore about it, otherwise, it would drive her completely insane. She didn't want to start confusing reality with games and lore. It wasn't healthy for someone who lived in solitude all these years. Either way, she was going to have a very interesting day tomorrow when she went into work for her whole Sunday was already about over.

At the same time, the animatronics were enjoying what remained of their weekend rituals. Freddy found some time to hang out with Chica playing the same old arcade games that they had so many years before and chatting about life. Bonnie had coerced Foxy to come upstairs to the managers office and serf the web and had been doing searches on themselves. The large rabbit sat at the computer while Foxy hovered over him so he could see the screen.

"We sure do have a really 'interesting' fan following…" Bonnie was saying. "But look how popular we've become again. These talented folks posted stories, videos and artwork of us… Trigger warning for anyone pro Foxy and Mangle pairing, am I right?! Because wow, there sure are a lot of pictures and videos of you making out with Mangle! Bahahaha!" Bonnie laughed hysterically at him. Foxy was not impressed. He was more annoyed at the thought than anything else.

"Shiver me timbers, turn it off!" He scolded. "What did Freddy say about ye breakin' the fourth wall?! Shut up ye gobby bastard!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself, but you being portrayed in several bestiality motifs is almost as wrong as you having a crush on an adult human." Bonnie said laughing at his friend again.

"We be that way once too… Asides, e'en if o'was attracted ta animals loike this suggests… which I'm not, it sure as 'ell wouldn't be the Afton's family dog! His whole family can rot in Davey Jones' Locker fer all I care." He turned away from the screen and shook his head out of embarrassment.

"Foxy, oh my God, I think you're missing the whole point of what fan-made lore is. It's completely over your head. Geez, I thought you were supposed to be the smart one. Anyway, I don't know, HAVE you ever been attracted to dogs prior to your own murder? Or is there something about you I should know?" Bonnie asked prodding at him jokingly.

"No! Ye fuckin' idiot! What about all those pictures of ye makin' out with Chica? There be one roight there." Foxy pointed out. He was trying to change the direction of the conversation.

"Yeah and there's one of you making out with her too." Bonnie retorted pointing out another one.

"I think that be enough internet fer o'noight… I moight need therapy now."

"Yeah I agree…" He said as he cleared the history and started to power down the computer. "But you know... this thing you have with your techie…"

"Oh great, 'ere we go…" Foxy noticed that after seeing all those fan-made things online, it seemed to remind Bonnie of something from their past, and his usual folly had turned to a sterner engagement.

"No, hear me out… Serious friend talk right now." Bonnie said as if something important just dawned on him. It was a rare occasion coming from him. "This is just a hypothetical, say a romantic relationship was successful… You're going to have to be open with any romantic partner about everything."

"Why? It be in the past. It's not relevant." Foxy stated simply.

"Do you want to run the risk of a potential lover finding out that we all had a fling with Chica? …Even you?" Bonnie pointed out this difficult reality. Foxy didn't even want to have to think about it, nor rehash the subject, but there it was again out in the open. It was a thought he had never considered before.

"Ye and Freddy were the ones who south synced and had a threesome…" He said defensively.

"But she came onto you and you two did other things. You can't deny that Chica was kind of a little ho back then. C'mon, we were horny teenagers who were bored, experimental, and curious. What if your romantic interest doesn't see it that way? Or finds out on their own and they happen to be the jealous type?" Bonnie prodded.

"Then this 'ypothetical romantic interest doesn't 'ave ta know." Foxy answered finally.

"I know you haven't been in a relationship before but I'm pretty sure it's not a good idea to hide things. Say you DID have a potential mate, they find out on their own about what you were involved in and they have a problem with it. My point is that they're never going to trust you. Part of being in a relationship is building trust and being open about stuff."

"Since when did ye become such an expert? Ye ne'er been in o'relationship either."

"Eh, I watched a lot of Dr. Phil cut-scenes on the internet... Plus, I've witnessed and heard enough of Freddy and Chica's goo-goo bullshit. They apparently don't believe in closing doors when she's nagging the crap out of him to pay her more attention." Bonnie admitted. "What can I say? Psychology is intriguing to me when I'm not watching comedians. Gotta educate yourself somehow since we never finished school." He shrugged it off.

"Well I don't see that 'appenin' because there be no crush and no way in 'ell that we could 'ave o'relationship anyway. So, ye 'ave nuffin' ta worry about. It be business, it always be professional. There be nuffin' ta tell." Foxy denied, holding his ground. Who was he really trying to convince? Bonnie or himself? He knew deep down any possibility was just a pipe dream and nothing more. Love… another illusion discovered and stifled just to feel trapped by another facet in this robotic life of theirs. As if the lack of freedom and everything else hadn't been enough restriction.


	14. Chapter 13: Surprise!

**Five Night's at Freddy's: Rebooted Retribution**

 **Chapter 13**

 **Surprise!**

Farrah went into work that Monday morning, eagerly awaiting to start her shift. She waltzed back to Pirates Cove with her satchel and toolbox in tote but was stopped dead her tracks when she seen Bill Larney standing in front of Foxy's stage. She could see a silhouette of something draped with a large white sheet next to Foxy. Mr. Larney appeared to be beaming with excitement.

"It came!" He said gleefully. "She finally came!" Farrah put her things down and went up to get a closer look.

"What came?" She asked glancing up at it.

"Your shipment and… this!" He said as he pulled the sheet off. Standing there on the stage was the animatronic female fox from Farrah's dream. The character didn't look exactly like what she dreamed about but it was close enough. The new robot fox was light orange but didn't have braids or lipstick this time but a light orange stripe going down the bridge of her snout and stopped at her black nose. She possessed full volume crimson bangs that poked out from under the dark red bandanna she was wearing. The eyes were closed but overtly accentuated in appearance with a black outline made to look like eyeliner. She had black eyebrows with full-bodied eyelashes and light blue eyelids like Chica's. She was complete with a black eyepatch on the right eye just like Foxy had. It had one golden loop on her left ear and like Farrah's dream, the new fox was tipped in brown at the arms, legs and ears. She was slender and slightly busty, about one and half feet shorter than the other robots. It even dawned a hook for the right hand just like her male counterpart. She even had a tail tipped in white that was fully poseable at the base and could move in up and down positions. This new model looked as if it was made by the same people who made those Shibajuku dolls. They even put a white pirate shirt on her over striped cream-colored and navy-blue cutoffs. It put her in the mind of something from a Japanese anime.

"This is Vixie the Pirate Vixen." Mr. Larney exclaimed excitedly. "What do you think?"

"Well, she's very pretty. Almost looks like a Barbie doll… only… a fox." Farrah stammered.

"Yes well, we wanted her to look that way and the merchandise to be accurate to the real thing. The manufacturer thought that if they make a more eye-catching robot, it wouldn't be so scary to some kids. Not to mention, we're trying to appeal to little girls and empower them. That's why they chose to make this one a pirate too because piracy was a male dominated occupation and we wanted to break that gender role. They had to choose old professions, modern ones wouldn't have caught on as well and we already had a Pirate Cove." Bill confirmed.

"She seems kind of shorter and fragile than the others." Farrah observed. "Is physical stability going to be an issue?" She asked concerned.

"Not at all. Safeguards were already put in place. Plus, her head is accurately proportionate to the body. She won't be saying 'hi' to the floor anytime soon, I assure you. She may look fragile and slender but she's surprisingly very heavy and well grounded." Bill answered.

"What's with the gold wedding band?" Farrah pointed out.

"Oh, you caught me, but don't tell anyone yet. Vixie's going to be Foxy's plus one. Corporate thought it would be more interesting for the company if they gave them backstories. Children like stories. It would fit well with the Lost Boys unit we're doing."

"How so?" Farrah vexed.

"Well, we're going to be getting five new little fox animatronic characters in the spring of next year to play as Foxy and Vixie's children and they're going to be called the Lost Boys. We're taking Pirates Cove in an all new direction. Instead of having Vixie and Foxy come off the stage to entertain and interact with the kids throwing birthday parties here, the Lost Boys unit can do it instead. They're more the little tykes size anyway. It avoids injuries."

"Aren't you worried that the kids will break the smaller fox robots?"

"Not at all, they're being built heavy duty and super durable. I couldn't tell you all this before because you weren't an employee of Fazbear Entertainment then. It's a big secret to the community and we want to keep it a surprise. We will be unveiling Vixie at the beginning of December. Until then, Pirates Cove will be off limits to patrons. It should give you enough time to finish up on Foxy and record some lines for this new unit." Bill said placing a hand on Vixie before leaving Farrah to continue her work in Pirates Cove. Farrah waited until she was alone turning her attention to Foxy. His ears were lowered, and his eyelids were the appearance of being depressed. He seemed distressed about something. Farrah tried to cheer him up.

"Hey buddy, isn't this great? You don't have to be alone back here all the time." She said patting his robot arm, but he pulled away and stared at the floor of his stage. "I know it's a lot of change all at once, but it will get better… What's wrong?" She asked sympathetically, her sad eyes mirroring his. As much as he wanted to say something, he couldn't. Not after the horrible meeting he had with his friends over the weekend. He walked to the right end of the stage, almost as if to distance himself from the new animatronic. Farrah slowly approached to his end.

"Ready to get to work?" She asked pulling up one of the shipment boxes. He remained silent but perked his ears up to let her know he was interested and plopped down on the edge of the stage. "I'll take that as a yes." Farrah said smiling at him and opening the boxes with her hook-hand. "We'll do that… uh region last." She said. She began outfitting him immediately, starting with the chest and then the head. She decided that it was better to remove the old costume one at a time and piece by piece and replacing it with the new, instead of taking the whole old and worn costume off at once. Foxy even helped her at times with tasks that required two hands to make the process go by faster. She completed both arms and eventually the legs. All that was left was the new hook, stabilizing his posture, installing the tail, pelvic panels and painting and installing the teeth. She replaced his hook with the new metal one which now had a gold cuff with a shiny silver hook on the end of it.

"How many gold teeth do you want?" She asked as they glanced over the pile of sharp white teeth that she dumped out on a small table. He picked out a total seven, all with varying sizes. She installed the rest of the white ones randomly throughout the jowls and painted the rest a metallic gold color. While they waited for them dry, Farrah decided to stabilize his gait and posture through a panel on the back. It was to keep him from looking like he had a hump back when he stood standing straight up.

"The rest of the teeth are still drying." She reminded him. "Are you ready for the uncomfortable part?" She thought he was going to give her a hard time like before, but surprisingly he was compliant this time. He let her take the front pelvic plate off. She was about to put the new one on when she noticed something unusual inside like a plug that didn't go anywhere.

"What's this plug that's not hooked up to anything? Is it some kind of back-up syncing cable or something?" She said inspecting it with her fingers for a closer look.

"That be me poirate jewels, lass." Foxy finally responded after being quiet for so long. She seen his ears were perked straight up and she quickly pulled her hand back out of embarrassment.

"Oh… I'm so sorry… I didn't know." She stammered feeling her face turn red, but he just gave her the heartiest pirate laugh ever. "Why did you even let me touch that then? What is it even used for?"

"Argh, argh, argh wouldn't ye loike ta know... It be a poirate joke but thanks fer the cheap thrill."

"Okay never mind. I don't even wanna know. Well played. That was a great prank on the techie. Can we get back to work now on your make-over?" She said rolling her eyes. At least he wasn't depressed anymore. He clearly had a sense of humor. She put the new front plate on and began drilling the hole for the tail in the back. She then wired the tail up to the unit and placed the back panel and the tail installation. Finally, the gold teeth were dry, and she was able to install those quickly. She stepped back and checked her work before going over his whole costume with a polishing rag. Farrah was quite pleased with herself at how well he turned out.

"Amazing." She said aloud. Farrah remembered that there had been a large old rectangular mirror somewhere on the floor. It was sheer luck that it was still sitting there on the floor in the corner of the room, propped up against the wall. She walked over, wiped the dust off of it and brought it over to Foxy. She held up the mirror, so he could see his new look. He made short little poses and checked out his new head, teeth and hook. He did a half turn to see his new tail. It was just what Farrah had imagined in the beginning and more accurate to an actual fox. He was still crimson in color, only his arms and legs were tipped in black up to the elbows and knees. The tail had a white tip and the inside of the ears were still brown but the outer edges on the ends were also tipped in black and white. His overbite was fixed, and he was able to close his jaw completely.

"Well, what do you think?" She asked beaming with pride for the first time in years. She finally felt like she accomplished something, and it was going to make a substantial difference this time. It not only brought Foxy joy, but it was also going to bring joy to many children who had parties here. She felt like she made a difference.

"Ye make an old sea fox feel loike royalty lass. Ye gave me a new lease on loife." He said appreciatively as she sat the mirror back down against the wall. When she turned back around, she could see him rummaging through a pile of junk in the back of his stage. Farrah walked up on stage but stayed at a distance watching him curiously. She couldn't tell what he picked up.

"What are you doing?" She asked and as he found what he was searching for in the pile he hid it behind his back and walked up to her. There was a long pause before he pulled out a pirate captain's hat and handed it to her. She looked it over until she came across her name that had been written inside of it. "It's my old pirate hat… but how? -"

"I kept it after ye threw it down that day."

"Y-you remember me? After all this time? But I've only been here once."

"Aye aye, I know, but I ne'er fergot. Don't e'er let any landlubber tell ye that ye can't be a poirate just because yer a lass." He said as tears welled up in her eyes. All she could do was give him hug.

"Thank you." She whispered to him while tears streamed down her face.

"Farrah, …Can I keep ye?—" It was the first time he ever said her name, but he was interrupted by the sound of someone else calling her name. He quickly went still. Farrah wiped her eyes before turning to see Faith coming towards them with what appeared to be a white Polaroid camera.

"Faith? What are you doing here? I thought they weren't letting anyone else back here." Farrah stated.

"They don't, I decided to volunteer here for the renovations and heard you just got a job here. And don't worry I was sworn by Bill, not to tell anyone about the new addition." She said pointing to Vixie. "Bill gave me special privilege to come back here because my bands well known." She boasted.

"How did you even know I got a new job here?"

"I called Lil Brothers with Tools, duh… Whoa you finished it." She exclaimed stepping closer to Foxy's stage. "Great job. Hey, let me take a picture of you with it."

"W-what?" Farrah was caught off guard.

"Yeah, they brought back the Polaroid camera and I just had to get one. So, I wanna try it out on my first specimen… Go on." Faith motioned. "Put that pirate hat on too and stand on that stool." She instructed.

"Fine." Farrah sighed as she placed the hat on her head and pulled up the stool to stand on, so she was head level with Foxy. "Sorry about this." She whispered to him through clenched teeth.

"Smile!" Faith said as she snapped the picture. "Oops, I held the button too long and accidently took two of the same." She said pulling one photo out of the camera and picking the other up off the floor. She shook them for minute until they developed. "Wow you're actually smiling for the first time... You can have these. I still prefer digital." She said handing them to her.

"Thanks." Farrah said.

"Do you wanna go on a jog with me later after you get out of here? I know it's gonna start getting dark. I didn't get the chance earlier and now I need to use the buddy system. Brittany and Chris bailed. We can order out afterwards."

"…Sure. I'm not doing anything." Farrah agreed.

"Great! I'll see you then." Faith said before walking out. It was minutes before Farrah had to clock out anyway. When her cousin was out of sight, she turned her attention back on Foxy. He seemed to relax now and spring back to life.

"She's always roping me into things." Farrah said handing him the duplicate picture. "You can have that." She said as he took the picture from her and placed it inside his chest cavity for safekeeping. She stuck the other picture in her satchel and was getting ready to leave when she turned back to him.

"Y'know… Vixie's lucky..." She said, Foxy cocked his ears in a clueless way but remained silent. He could tell she was forcing a smile to hide the hurt. "…to have sweet todd like you." He seen her smile slowly fade as she turned and walked down the hall. She still had the pirate hat on and he waited until she was out of his sight. His ears lowered, and his robotic expression changed to sadness as he took a seat on the edge of his stage, hanging his head. He pulled the picture out that Farrah had given him and stared at it for several minutes. He glanced up at Vixie who remained motionless and lifeless before gazing back down at the photo.

"But she doesn't 'ave a soul..."


	15. Chapter 14: Farrah's Meltdown

**Five Night's at Freddy's: Rebooted Retribution**

 **Chapter 14**

 **Farrah's Meltdown**

That evening, shortly after closing time, the animatronics had a small window of opportunity to convene with one another before the midnight shift. Freddy had pulled Foxy aside in Pirates Cove to speak with him for one of their heart-to-heart conversations. Vixie still stood powered-off in the background with the same position she was in when she had arrived.

"The night guard is going to be turning the audio back on the cameras, now that their upgrade is completed... and I don't have a lot of time to say this." Freddy said to his nervous-looking fox friend. "I gave my blessing not to have her ripped limb from limb and stuffed in a suit, but I can't promise you that she'll still be safe. Springtrap could be out there, anywhere and as long as she associates with this restaurant or you, her life is in danger. If you really cared, you'd let her go."

"Don't patronize me with yer double standards of what carin' be." He said turning away from the brown bear. "I can't tell her ta go… I… I …love her."

"So, it is true! I knew it." Freddy said exasperatedly throwing his hands in the air out of frustration. "Dammit, Foxy have you completely lost it?! Don't you realize a relationship with one of them is completely impossible?! She's a human, you're a robot AND an animal! You are property here, no one's going to let you go home with her. You can't have a normal life together. It's messed up! This is not some fairy-tale, you're toying with something you know nothing about!"

"I don't care…" He said as his voice choked up with static. He placed his hand over his face in shame.

"I don't believe this, I set certain rules to protect everyone in this establishment and I expect those rules to be followed." Freddy said sternly.

"Who made ye the boss anyway?" Foxy challenged turning back to him and holding his ground. "Just because yer the star 'ere? Or is it because ye were the birthday lad?" Foxy quickly realized what he was saying and quickly covered his mouth as if to prevent anything more from coming out.

"Now that's going too far." Freddy said grabbing Foxy by the neck. The metal fox saw no point in struggling. He knew he was out of line.

"I be sorry…" Foxy stammered. "I don't know what be gettin' o'er me."

"I do, it's that damn girl! …I'm going to make this really easy on you, so you listen up. Me and the rest of the band are going to keep our promises not to kill her…"

"Aye, aye." He said relaxing a little bit in Freddy's grip. He was almost lifting him off the ground.

"…that will be YOUR job and you better pray that Puppet is willing to do you a 'favor' because black and white's been watching everything… and if you can't go through with killing that girl. You will be forbidden to ever see her again and I will rewire you myself!" Freddy threatened.

"What?!"

"Look, I consider myself a reasonable leader. I've let you bend the rules. Having you rewired and reformatted to fix what's broken is my last and final resort, and you know I NEVER want to get to that point." Freddy established.

"Why do I 'ave ta do it? There not be o'nother way?" He protested.

"No, it's YOUR responsibility. You're the one who has an emotional 'glitch' and I won't hesitate to have her memory erased from you one way or another." Freddy finally let go of Foxy, but the bear continued to speak. "I need you to understand, that I'm just trying to protect everyone here from being victimized again and your feelings are putting everyone here at risk over some… some human who probably doesn't even feel the same way about you!"

"She be feelin' somethin' Freddy, I seen it. That be enough." Foxy reassured.

"Is it? Are you really going to be that shallow and greedy? How's it going to be when she resents you every time that she looks in the mirror and sees metal instead of skin? Is that really a risk you're willing to take?"

"She can grow ta love me. We 'ave years ta work on it. Asides, poirate." He said pointing to himself. "Greedy be the job description."

"Foxy, my naïve, love-sick Captain… That's not how love works. You just don't get it, do you? We were KIDS when we were murdered, and our souls are fused in these suits. They're our bodies now. Kids are resilient and they can get used to change quicker. You're talking about doing this ritual on someone who's already an A-DULT and you expect her to get used to it just like we did? It's not going to be that easy!" Freddy tried to convince his friend that it was a bad idea. He was only trying to watch out for Foxy and the rest of them… even Foxy's love interest. Freddy carried the guilt. He felt responsible because it was his birthday party that they attended decades ago that led to their demise. If there was a way to recompense for the past, he would do it for the sake of his friends in order to put them at ease and give them peace. Being overprotective of them was one of the only ways he had a fighting chance at saving them from the next mishap. He had to be cruel to be kind. It was something he secretly hated about himself, but someone had to be the leader when Puppet wasn't there. He would never let them know, except Chica. He coveted with his stubbornness, naturally he was sometimes seen as a bully to his friends and that was personal Hell in of itself. Freddy decided to start making his exit out of Pirates Cove but stopped at the exit of the hallway.

"Let me give the lass a choice. There be no harm in askin'." Foxy tried assuring him.

"But there is Foxy... Either way, one or both of you is going to get their metaphorical heart broken, someone's going to get rewired or killed… or worse, …all of the above." He said turning back to Foxy with a sigh. "Do it however you see fit. Just make sure it gets done… by Friday the 9th."

"Can't I wait until the end of the month?" Foxy protested and pleaded.

"The sooner we have more animatronics in here to fight this purple menace, the better our chances. We don't know when Springtrap is going to strike but we need to be vigilant." Freddy said nothing more and left Foxy to stare after him from Pirates Cove until he was out of the fox's sight. So many emotions were flooding through him. He was angry about Freddy and his unreasonable requests and furious about Springtrap constantly harassing them. He felt frustration towards the rules they had to have and how he couldn't leave and be normal humans like everyone else so he could have a chance at life… or with Farrah. He could never drive a car, go to college, get a real job or get married and have kids. He was angry and frustrated with everything because of what William Afton took from all of them.

He fell to his knees trying to process all these feelings. He was also melancholy because he had a hard choice to make. Is this what true heartbreak feels like? He thought, realizing he had never truly been in 'love' before. It was a concept that was all new to him. He hoped Freddy wasn't right about her potentially resenting him or rebuking his affections. Had he been able to produce tears, he was certain he would be crying right about now. He slammed his fist on the ground before turning and sitting on the floor next to his stage. He rested his head on the edge of the stage making whimpering noises until he heard a strange disembodied voice call to him from the shadows.

"My poor sweet pirate boy…" The familiar voice said. Foxy jumped up and glanced around, scanning the room with his facial recognition software but couldn't detect anything.

"Who be there?" He demanded, glancing all around the dark Pirate Cove looking for the owner of the crackling voice.

"Geez, that big brown bear sure is a buzzkill… and it sounds like you have very serious decision to make."

"Come out and face me man ta man!" Foxy ordered. He hoped it wasn't who he thought it was. The lights started to flicker on and off by themselves. The tall figure stepped out of the shadows and Foxy's theory was confirmed. He turned to see Springtrap was standing right behind him.

"Ye! I'll kill ye meself!" Foxy threatened. He was about to lunge for the golden rabbit but Springtrap swiftly put the fox in a headlock.

"Now, now… is that any way to treat your number one fan?" Springtrap mocked. "Hear me out pirate boy, this is the last time I'll be leaving you abominations alive. Next time won't be so lucky."

"Yer the only abomination I see 'ere!" Foxy shot back trying to struggle out of the golden rabbits grasp but Springtrap held his ground.

"You scream for your little friends and I'll make sure you look worse than that pile of rubble over there when I'm through with you. Wouldn't want to ruin your techies work now, would you? She DID do a fantastic job…"

"What do ye want?" He asked finally.

"I'm here to simply air out your dirty laundry, so I have a proposition for you... after all, you were always my favorite and clearly, you're that girls' favorite too. How quaint."

"I don't want ta be yer favorite! I hate ye! Ye ruined me loife and I be spillin' yer guts and gears all o'er this 'ere room!" Foxy threatened. He was still struggling to get out of his grasp but to no avail.

"Big talk coming from someone's who's not in a position to win right now... Listen up, I can kill that girl for you and save you the guilt. She's a loose end who got too close to this place, so she dies either way. It makes no difference to me."

"Ye'll ne'er touch her!"

"My boy, I'll be doing you a favor. She dies, you plunder a wife, the secrets she knows stay safe within these walls and you can thank Uncle Springtrap for your happiness. It's the least I can do… Everybody wins."

"Nobody wins when yer alive. None o'this was e'er a secret and ye can fer-get it! Burn in 'ell, ye giant bilge rat!"

"Suit yourself. I'll be paying her a visit later in the month anyway to give her a little birthday gift. She'll be thirty-one, you sure do like them young my little cradle-plunderer... Send my regards." He scorned as he dropped Foxy on the floor. He quickly picked himself off the hard floor, ready to start swinging but Springtrap had already vanished.

"I seriously, don't think you should've given him a time limit Freddy." Chica scolded him. "Making him kill his plus one? That's just dirty."

"Please, they're not even dating. Even if they were, Foxy would be the only one who knows about it. Either way, that would be messed up." Bonnie stated as he sat on the main stage tuning his guitar.

"That's what I told him, but he wouldn't listen." Freddy exclaimed.

"Love does funny things sometimes." Chica said. "He killed for her, that speaks volumes. His kill counts have been much better than ours. This could bring out the best in-"

"Me hearties!" Foxy interrupted running into the main hall and stopping at the foot of the stage.

"What is it Foxy?" Chica asked.

"I—I think I know when Springtrap is goin' ta strike next…"

Meanwhile, Faith and Farrah was about to finish up their jog together when they slowed down just outside the old scrap yard by Frank's cabin.

"Old Man Consequences must've turned in early for the evening. C'mon let's go check out the junkyard." Faith ushered her cousin.

"Isn't that trespassing?"

"Nah, he's still open. He leaves his gates unlocked sometimes and folks just knock on his door to make purchases. Besides, maybe I can find some new props we can restore and use for our shows." She reassured.

"Frank really needs to get a guard dog for this place." Farrah commented as they entered through the front gate. Faith picked up an old dirty hubcap.

"Hey, look at this. Some of these older rims are worth a lot of money now." She said holding up the chrome Oldsmobile hubcap. Farrah just walked past her shaking her at Faith who tossed it back to down. They past various articles of junk, from coat hangers to old signs, tires and car parts. Farrah seen Faith pull out her phone again and was texting.

"What's with you and that phone?" Farrah said finally confronting her. "You've been constantly texting your band mates since we met up."

"Oh… sorry, I didn't mean to be rude. Listen can I… confide in you for something?"

"Sure."

"Okay well, I think maybe Chris is having an affair with Brittany."

"How do you figure?" Farrah asked sternly.

"I've been texting both of them like, all day and they haven't been responding. Farrah, they didn't work today. We were supposed to go out separately and do some community service at different places so we could be well known. I've been the only one pulling my weight trying to sustain the success of the band and—Farrah are listening?" She said approaching her cousin from behind. She had been staring at something about three feet away. Farrah stood there frozen and swallowing hard as she walked up to the battered white SUV, ignoring her cousins' pleas.

She slowly grazed her hand across the mangled drivers' side, and it could not be opened now. The steering column and literally been mangled and turned almost inside out. Felicia was the driver at the time, and her door had been caved in with the window busted out from the pole they had hit that night so many years ago. Farrah remembered them using various colors of permanent markers to draw their own band logos all over it, but now barely any of it was recognizable. Most of their logos had been eaten away by rust and the elements, and rubbed off during the accident, exposing the rusted brown metal underneath.

Farrah then examined the open hole on the driver-passenger side where the back-driver door would have been. The car was almost ripped in two that night. The top of the vehicle had a gaping seam going halfway across the top of it. She was taken back when she seen that there was still old blood stains on Christine's mutilated seat and floor boards. Farrah tried her best to hold it together as she walked around the rear of the SUV.

The left taillight and back window were shattered and dislocated out of their places. Farrah made it to the back passenger door on the other side to find Beth's old mangled and bloodied seat. Her door was completely caved inside the backseat, hinges to the door still kept it on but they appeared stretched out somehow and the window was still partially intact. Farrah wasn't sure if that was brownish-orange rust, dirt or blood on the spider-webbed glass. They had to have got her lifeless body out on Christine's side that tragic night.

Then she finally got to her old seat on the front-passenger side. Farrah almost half-expected to find her right hand in there. There were blood stains all over her seat too and it wasn't nearly as mutilated as the other seats in the car. It was probably her own blood. Her door that night had got jammed and it was almost crushed in like Beth's. The glass was completely busted out. Farrah remembered she had to kick the door open. Even now, her door was left open and still on the hinges. She touched the cold metal with her hand and shifted the door. To her surprise, she could see thick purple streaks of paint on her door and fender from the other car. She backed up instantly and walked around to the front. From this angle it almost looked like it had been crushed like an accordion from the sides. She leaned on the hood of the SUV peering in at the destruction that was once a symbol of joy, now laid to waste.

"Farrah? Farrah, what's wrong?" She could Faith calling out her name, but she had been so entranced by the scene that she forgot Faith was even there. She couldn't speak but could feel her face growing hot with tears. All she could do was collapse on the crumpled hood loudly sobbing uncontrollably for several minutes. She dug into the hood with her hook hand and punched it several times with her left until she collapsed on the ground in front of the car. She leaned her head and rested her hand and hook on the battered grill as if to plead with it.

Faith saw this and came to her aid, placing her hands on her cousins' trembling shoulders, trying to console her, while Farrah continued to sob uncontrollably. When she was able to speak all Farrah could choke out was "I'm gonna kill whoever did this. I'll… find them… and they're gonna pay… for what they did... It's not fair. It's just not fair! He RUINED My Life!" Farrah sobbed a little more before Faith helped her back to her feet and began to escort her out of the junk yard.

"C'mon Farrah, let's go." Faith said gently to her fragile cousin. She was surprised Frank didn't hear all the commotion from within his cabin. Just before leaving they both heard the squawk of a red macaw perched on top of a street lamp. They glanced up at it before it flew away. That was strange, Faith thought. Tropical birds aren't native to this area. It must have been someone's pet that got out. But why was it here at this particular moment?

They were completely unaware that Frank had been watching them the whole time from the warmly lit upstairs attic. He had been staring out of his window with a stern and grim look on his wrinkled, white-bearded face, watching them as they disappeared out of sight before closing the cream-colored curtains.


	16. Chapter 15: Throwback

**Five Night's at Freddy's: Rebooted Retribution**

 **Chapter 15**

 **Throwback**

It was a productive Tuesday shift the next day for Farrah. She spent most of her hours recording lines for the new unit. It was strange that Foxy kept trying to pester her all day. It was almost as if he wanted something, but he couldn't talk to her during the day shift. He couldn't get her to tell him what her birthday was. He remembered that she had said her birthday once before to that other girl, but he couldn't remember. However, Foxy had been aware that she kept her driver license in a wallet in her back pocket. He kept nudging her until she finally caved.

"What is it buddy?" She asked. He just needed to use his hook to slip the wallet out long enough to scan it. He just stared back at her and gave her a big hug. Now be me chance, he thought. It was a long and awkward hug, enough time for him to grab the wallet by the zipper and slip it halfway out... Success. It was a good thing she had her driver license positioned in the front of it to where it was visible.

"Hey, what's gotten into you today?" She asked but she didn't seem annoyed to his relief. She was still emotionally exhausted from yesterday. He quickly and haphazardly tossed the wallet on the floor behind her and released her from his hug of deception. "You've been acting weird all day." She confirmed as she turned around and picked her wallet up off the floor and placed it back in her back pocket. He shrugged his shoulders and ran off out of her sight without saying anything.

Later that evening, it was just about closing time. Mr. Larney decided to let some of the volunteers stay after before it grew too dark, but the main hall was completely vacant and by this time the restaurant had all four of their animatronics positioned on the main stage. Management decided to let Foxy participate in the shows until it was time to unveil the new Pirates Cove at the end of the month.

Farrah didn't want to go home right away to be alone with her thoughts. She could already feel like she was starting to lose her mind. For some strange reason, the restaurant started to feel like a second home to her and she had found solace in it but did not know why. It was almost like she was connected to it too somehow. She sat at one of the tables in front of the main stage eating a slice of pizza until Faith finally walked in the front doors. She took a seat across the table from her.

"Well, I managed to make it here before they closed the doors…" Faith said grabbing a slice of pizza from the box that was next to them on the table. "Would you mind telling me what this is all about?" But Farrah was lost in thought and gazed up at the four animatronics standing on the stage. They seemed closer to the edge with Bonnie on the far left end, then Chica, and Freddy with Foxy closest to her.

"Wouldn't it be great to be one of them?" Farrah asked her cousin aloud. It was a random and quite an odd thing to say.

"Farrah… you're scaring me." Faith began, giving her cousin a very concerned and quizzical stare.

"No really, …think about it. You never have to worry about getting sick or paying bills, feeling physical pain, gaining or losing weight. Technicians wait on you hand and foot and you'll always have roof over your head because everything is taken care of and the kids will love you because you bring joy to them as an entertainer and you never have to worry about getting old."

"Farrah have you finally lost your mind? I realize last night, seeing that car, was very stressful but c'mon you've been ignoring everyone's calls, even before yesterday. You have been so isolated and absorbed here with these things." Faith said motioning to the robots on the stage.

"Faith, …I I don't think they're bad."

"Really? You were personifying them on our jog last night, as if they were real. Farrah, people are starting to worry about you. My aunt and your mom is worried about you… and you won't let us help. You've shut everyone out. What is going on hun?" There was a long pause and then Faith continued. "I wanna know everything Farrah, and I want to hear it from you. Not from some newspaper article and not from Frank or… or anyone else. You never told me you used to be engaged. I wanna know EXACTLY what happened to MY sister and I wanna know how you got THAT prosthetic." She demanded pointing to Farrah's hook hand.

"You wanna know? Fine, that's why I bought you here in the first place. I'll tell you." Farrah finally agreed. "Yes, I was engaged at one point to Sean Fischer. He always called me his little vixen. It was kind of a pet name he gave me, but all that changed after that night almost a decade ago..."

"C'mon guys, can't we just stay in a hotel and get there in the morning?" Beth pleaded from the backseat. "We haven't had sleep for over twelve hours!"

"We'll stay in a hotel when we get there." Felicia said looking in her rearview mirror. She had been watching all the bright shifting white lights that reflected inside the car. Farrah sat next to her riding shotgun with her arm propping her head up against the window.

"That's what happens when you party all day after the FIRST music festival." Christine chimed in placing her hands on her large pregnant belly.

"Yeah well, you better not be drinking while that baby's in there." Beth scolded her.

"I'm not! Geez, I know I said you guys can be godmothers to him, but you don't have to go all mother hen on me."

"Yeah, well you BOTH better be wearing your seat belts back there." Farrah cautioned. "Cops are out everywhere."

"I can't put a seat belt on, do you see how big this baby is? The belt doesn't even fit around me anymore." Christine pointed out. She looked like she was about ready to pop any minute. "Besides, I trust Felicia's driving… because she's the oldest."

"Thanks Christine, you can ride shotgun from now on."

"Hey I call shotgun… always!" Farrah protested playfully. "Besides, it just turned midnight so that means it's my birthday." She stated and Beth and Christine wished Farrah a happy birthday.

"Well, happy birthday to you." Felicia said taking her eyes off the road for a second to look at her. "Now put some music on Farrah to keep us all awake. Geez, you're not being a very good DJ birthday girl."

"I was enjoying the scenery." Farrah said with forced enthusiasm. She pulled out her phone and plugged it into the universal music player and began perusing though her list of songs, until she came across one that stood out to her. Seconds later they could hear Korn's 'Here to Stay' come on Felicia's radio at a low volume.

"So, does anybody have any ideas on what I should name the baby?"

"I like the name Ethan." Beth answered.

"Nah, too original. Go for something unique like Keanu." Felicia suggested.

"You only want the baby to be named that because you have a major crush on Keanu Reeves." Farrah pointed out.

"He's hot! …and what about you Farrah? When do you plan on setting a date? Who's gonna be your maid of honor huh?" Felicia asked putting Farrah back on the spot.

"God dammit don't make me choose. You can all be my maids of honor."

"It doesn't work like that." Beth said. "You have to pick ONE."

"You know, if she chooses only one, then we know who she favors more." Felicia stated. "And it's me!"

"Shut up."

"Guys, when are we going to be there?" Christine asked all of a sudden.

"I don't know, half hour? Why?" Felicia asked now concerned.

"Because my water just broke!"

"Hang on." Felicia said. It was as if she instantly turned into a NASCAR driver and was now speeding about fifteen miles over the posted limit. They could see another car in the distance.

"Felicia, slow down you're gonna get us killed." Farrah pleaded with her friend, but she didn't listen.

"I know what I'm doing!"

"You're coming up on that car too fast!" Farrah cautioned, as she braced herself on the side of the door, hugging it hard.

"Purple fucker won't let me over! He's blocking my way around!" Felicia yelled the words at her windshield. She blasted her horn at the vehicle.

"Don't cut him off!" Beth hollered from the backseat.

"He's being a dick!" Felicia yelled at her. She waited for an opportunity to pass the purple vehicle and when she did, she nicked the side of it speeding past, now going about seventy to get away from it. Farrah was looking in the back windshield from the front.

"Are you crazy?!" She said turning her attention onto Felicia. "You probably just took off that guys' mirror!"

"So? Serves the cocksucker right! Shouldn't have got in my way!"

"So, you're gonna wind up getting us killed before we even make it to the hospital!" Farrah shrieked.

"Hey Felicia? I think you just pissed off that driver. He's coming up on us really fast." Beth pointed out. Felicia looked in her rearview mirror. She didn't have time to react. The other car was already side by side with theirs and they were slamming themselves into them.

"Oh my God! Are they ramming us?!" Beth shrieked in terror as the aggressive car slammed into them again. Shards of glass flew through the air at the four girls.

"He's trying to run us off the road! This guy has some serious road rage issues." Felicia said trying to keep her cool.

"Felicia the car!" One of them cried out. The purple vehicle slammed into them one final time, like an unsuccessful pit maneuver causing their SUV to careen out of control hitting several obstacles. Debris flew everywhere inside the car. Farrah tried to reach for her friends in the backseat when her right hand and part of her forearm was severed by a chunk of metal flying through the air. The SUV finally came to a rest when it slammed into a pole on the driver's side. Farrah glanced around inside the car at all the carnage. The dashboard mangled her left leg so bad that bone was sticking out and she was twisted in an awkward position. Farrah cried out in pain and agony. Christine had been ejected from the car and Beth was crushed underneath the weight of the back door that was now caved inside the backseat. A piece of glass from the window was going through her throat. Farrah could tell Beth had been partially beheaded. Blood was everywhere. Farrah was starting to go into shock. She turned her head to see if Felicia made it, but half her face was crushed in upon impact. Her lifeless body was slumped at the side of the door. She tried to move and fought the pain trying to look for where Christine was ejected.

Farrah happened to glance over to see that the purple car was stopped just ahead of where Felicia's SUV was with the motor still running. Smoke had come up and clouded her vision, but she managed to writhe out of her seat belt. Farrah fought the urge to black out and started giving her door a budge with her shoulder but to no avail. She pulled her mangled leg out of the dashboard with her left hand still intact, screaming and writhing in pain, further breaking her already mutilated leg. Farrah then shifted in her seat and kicked the door open with her right leg causing it to fly open. She fell out in a bloody heap on the pavement and coughed up blood and laid there like roadkill. She seen two silhouettes get out of the car and walk towards her, but her vision blurred, and she couldn't see what they looked like.

"I only saw their feet, one of them looked unusually large and almost gold or tan in color the other one had black shoes with dark purple or navy blue pants. I don't know, it was dark and hard to tell even though there was a streetlamp above us. My vision was blurring at the time and I was going into shock. All I remember was… them standing over me and I pleaded to them to help me 'save them' but one of them chuckled and told me in this strange, disembodied voice … 'you can't'. They fled the scene after that. I never did find out who those guys were. After they left, that's when I saw Christine's body… and her baby's. The debris from the accident had gutted her..." Farrah could still remember Christine's dead pale blue eyes staring at her from across the pavement. To this day, it still made her shutter. It was something she could never erase from her mind. Farrah continued her story after a short pause. "…After a few minutes, someone arrived and called the paramedics there. I woke up two days later in the hospital. They couldn't save my leg, so they amputated it. My fiancé visited me in the hospital while I was recovering but he didn't come to see how I was doing. He wanted to call off the engagement. All I could say was, 'I thought I was your little vixen', and his words stuck with me for the longest time. He said, 'Who could ever love a vixen as hideous as you.' It broke me. Talk about adding insult to injury. I let him remove the ring from my finger and then he walked out in the hallway with his new girlfriend. I didn't even get to attend the funerals. It wasn't fair that I got to live, and they got to die. I should've died with them. I deserved it… and that's how… I got shunned." When Farrah finished her story, she could see Faith was bewildered and could not find the words. She had her hands up to her mouth in utter shock and awe. Farrah could see tears brewed in her eyes and began streaming down her face.

"That's horrible… just horrible… I don't know what to say…" Faith said, finally finding her voice. It cracked as she spoke. She seen Farrah reach for her satchel and pull out what appeared to be a scrapbook and a couple of burnt DVD's of their concerts.

"I brought these for you. It has all the pictures with Christine in them and I have her keytar in the trunk of the van you can have." She said simply.

"T-thank you, but… why?"

"Because I don't know how long I'm gonna be around… and I have a score to settle." She replied getting up and heading for the door. Faith followed right behind after her.

"Farrah… you're not planning on doing anything reckless are you? Please don't let the police handle it." They both stopped at the door of the pizzeria.

"The police have failed me. It's been nine plus years and I'm tired of hiding, so the next time you see me, …I—I might be wearing orange." They headed out the door and to Farrah's van which sat in the back of the parking lot. Farrah opened up her trunk and pulled out the case with Christine's keytar inside of it and handed it to her.

"I know you probably feel like there's nothing left to live for but please, can you promise me that you won't do anything crazy, but you do have everything to live for, and I just started to get to know you. At least let us have Thanksgiving together. We'll get you back on stage with MY band. I know it's not the same but it's a start. Sleep on it, go back to your psychologist, take your meds—" Faith could see Farrah stop in her tracks for split moment as if to process what she was saying to her. Farrah let out a sigh before speaking again.

"I just want the nightmares to stop… Faith I feel like they're haunting me." Faith placed a hand on her cousins' shoulder to try and console her the best she could.

"That's probably because the anniversary is coming up. Of COURSE, it's going to be hard on you this time year. When you lose someone, you just don't get over it. You just… learn to live without them the best you can and that's all you can do. You obviously didn't have a good support group before, but I'm here now if you need me. C'mon, this time of year is stressful for everyone." Faith adjourned.

"Maybe you're right…" Farrah said turning toward her.

"I'm glad you finally opened up to me. Sometimes it's healthy to talk to someone about these things and it's normal to feel this way. To want justice, but for what it's worth, you didn't deserve to die. You were kept here for a reason. You've been through a-and seen a lot. You're going to have so many different emotions right now, just promise me you won't act on them… and when you start feeling some type of way, just call me, we can work through it together… promise?" Farrah finally agreed to her cousins' terms, and they gave each other lengthy hugs. Farrah thanked before they said their farewells for the night.


	17. Chapter 16: Pain, Paint and Paranormal

**Five Night's at Freddy's: Rebooted Retribution**

 **Chapter 16**

 **The Pain, the Paint and the Paranormal**

It was the middle of the week and Farrah was assigned to helping other staff members and volunteers painting and redecorating the pizzeria. She sat at a table in the main stage area painting a pre-drawn sign that was to be used with the rest of the artwork that would decorate its many walls and hallways. She had several containers of paint at her station with all colors, minus purple. Some of the volunteers were from the local Habitat from Humanity and had the experience needed for a majority of the renovations. Farrah remained busy and could hear faint whispering and giggling behind her, she did not turn to look but stayed busy. Bonnie, Chica, Foxy and Freddy stood powered off and motionless on the darkened main stage while the rest of room remained lit. It was moments later, when Farrah could feel someone brush up against her from behind. It was Dani from the night of the Halloween festival.

"Well, look who it is…" Dani jeered as Farrah glanced up at her, her painting interrupted. Dani held a small open metal container of paint. She was unable to tell what color Dani had been holding because she had been covering the label with her hand. It looked as if it had just been opened.

"D-Dani… fancy seeing you here-" Farrah began nervously.

"Oh yea, I was required to do some community service after you got me arrested that night. Y'know? Typical shit… Oh what a nice picture!" She said scornfully, pointing to Farrah's painting. She glanced down at it for a brief second. "…But you seem to be missing something… How about the color… purple?!" Before Farrah had time to react, Dani dumped the container of light purple paint all down the front of her work shirt. Some even splattered onto the painting and completely ruining it in the process. Farrah let out a loud terrified shriek and jumped up instantly trying to get it off. At that moment, time seemed to slow to a crawl. At one point, she gazed down in absolute horror at the paint covering the front of her shirt and her hand. She tried desperately to wipe it off with part of her shirt that wasn't covered but it just smeared even more. It was just like that scene from the movie 'Carrie.'

"Get it off! Get It Off! GET IT OFF!" She hyperventilated, pulling and tearing at her clothes. "The car, the car, the car, the car!" She repeated over and over as tears burned her eyes. She fled for the exit as fast as she could and was out the door. The four animatronics on stage stood motionless but still witnessing the girl named Dani bust out laughing along with another group of female volunteers in the corner.

"Damn! Most people are afraid of these things!" Dani exclaimed pointing to the robots on the stage. "She's afraid of a FUCKING color! …I thought she was gonna strip all her clothes off there for a second!" She continued to laugh as hard as she could, along with everyone else until Mr. Larney entered to see what all the commotion was about.

"What in the world is going on out here?!" He confronted Dani from across the room. Several tables and chairs were between them.

"Sorry Mr. L, I think Farrah just walked out. She was feeling… a little purple!" Dani chuckled and could not keep a straight face.

"Yeah, I saw on the monitor. Clean this mess up! Dani, I'll be talking to your probation officer about doing some overtime volunteer work tonight."

"Oh, come on! It was… kind of an accident… just some harmless fun."

"Now!" He scolded and started to walk away. Dani muttered to herself.

"Fine, the faster I get more hours, the faster I get off this stupid community service bullshit. Waste of time anyway." As Bill walked past the group of volunteers who fell silent and quickly returned to work. At that point, Foxy fell compelled to lunge forward at Dani who was now right in front of him on the stage, but he was stopped by Chica.

"Easy tiger. Wait 'til tonight." She whispered to him. She felt they were being watched and raised her eyes slowly to the back corner of the large room that had been untouched by the light. Sitting there, hung up in the corner, was the Puppet. It had been staring out at all of them with blank, expressionless holes for eyes and must have seen the whole incident.

Meanwhile, Farrah ran as fast as she could towards the junkyard to Frank's cabin where she lunged headfirst into the freezing cold pond. Frank sat there in awed silence with his net still in the water. His cabin wasn't too far from the pizzeria and since Farrah had been in a panic, decided that jumping in his pond would have been a better course of action to take, rather than to get any purple paint in her van to be haunted by it later. He witnessed her wash all the paint off her clothes until it was completely dissolved before jumping out.

"Now I've seen everything." He mumbled standing up. He turned and walked back into the cabin and returned moments later with a large gray towel and offered it to a shivering Farrah. She could see her breath vapors form in the chilly air and it was starting to grow dark. Frank Hawlenthaler spoke again, this time to Farrah.

"I had hoped to hear from you eventually, but this was unexpected."

"I-I am s-sorry. I—I left my van-" She said shivering violently as she wrapped the towel around herself trying to keep warm. He chuckled.

"It's fine. You always did know how to make an entrance…" He said turning his back toward her, placing his hands in the pockets of his dirty yellow waders. "I just hope that non-toxic paint doesn't hurt the fishes. Gonna be practicing ice fishin' soon. Water's warmer at the bottom for the catfish. C'mon, I'll take you back to your car. You'll catch your death out here… literally."

Later that night, the animatronics reconvened back into the main hall. They had to be careful with their kills in this vulnerable time, even going so far as turning off the cameras, killing the night guards and hiding the bodies, so they could not be traced or found. With the reboot of Pirates Cove and all of the renovations going on, being careful was crucial in these times, especially with Springtrap lurking in every shadow.

"Geez Foxy, I know you wanted to kill that girl, but did you have to dissect her and replace it with all that paint?" Bonnie criticized but Foxy just ignored him. His back was turned from his friends as he sat on the edge of the stage feeling all the depression and anger leave his metal body and was temporarily replaced with a sense of accomplishment and slight relief. It was almost as if he was deep in thought, but his thoughts were soon interrupted by Freddy's voice.

"As clever and creative of a kill it was, it was messy. Foxy, you need to work on that. It took us three hours cleaning up all that evidence. We can't have any unsuspecting mishaps and need to keep our kills clean in these times." He reminded.

"I don't know Freddy." Chica began. "Maybe we need to give this time frame thing a break. It's obvious she can relate to… even us. And her story, it was so sad! I think we might even share a common enemy." She blurted out. "Did you even see the look on her face earlier?"

"That was pure terror if I ever saw it." Bonnie chimed in. "Looks like adults aren't immune to bullying either. Almost makes me glad I didn't get that far as a fleshy bone-bag."

"Since when did you guys start having bleeding hearts? The things we've done ourselves are unforgivable and you guys pick NOW to have morals when we still face the threat of Springtrap?" Freddy accused. "My word and what I said before stands as law—" He was interrupted by Foxy slamming his hook down loudly on the stage that it echoed. He got up and tipped over a set of table and chairs before running back to Pirates Cove. They stared after him until he was out of sight.

"Oh, now you've gone and done it Freddy." Bonnie said unenthusiastically. He casually wandered off the stage to pick up the table and chairs that now laid upside down and on their sides from Foxy's conniption. It was Chica's turn to make the accusations now.

"You wanted him to be like the rest of us and start killing more, never mind the reasoning behind it. He stepped up and did what you wanted and yet you still criticize him. Is anything good enough for you?"

"Well, I—" Freddy began but Chica cut him off.

"No Freddy! This is not how you treat your friends. You've been a control freak since day one and I'm starting to get sick of it too. You and I both know that you cannot control who you like or fall in love with anymore than you can control us and tell us what we can and can't do. It isn't fair to Foxy, or me, or anyone else cursed to live like this... Now, I want you to assure me that no consequences will come to Foxy even if he doesn't kill that girl or we are through! You hear me? Through...! and I'll date Bonnie instead!" Chica threatened.

"Ex-cuse me?!" Bonnie protested, off stage. Freddy paused and thought about it for a moment in silence before finally agreeing defeatedly.

"What we have is special Chica and that's not something I want to lose. It's all I have in whatever this existence has to offer even if it isn't a lot. Yeah, I've been selfish, but it's for a good reason. You're right Chica, who am I to deny anyone else what little happiness that we do have the opportunity to get? And if it means that much to you, then fine... But nobody says anything to Foxy until after the fact." Freddy added pointing to both of them. He felt like he was losing a foothold on his friends, but he understood, and they seemed to as well, for the most part. He started to realize that he needed to quit acting less like a parental figure and more like a supportive friend.

Back at her apartment, Farrah was sound asleep in her bed. Moonlight flooded through her closed blinds through open curtains and very dimly illuminated the room. She had gotten cleaned up hours before and was now warm and toasty, sleeping soundly under the covers until something had stirred her awake. Her bed was making creaking noises. She opened her eyes and groggily scanned the moonlit bedroom to find nothing before glancing at the alarm clock on her bed stand. It illuminated that it was three in the morning. She was about to go doze back off when again, she heard creaking noises coming from her bed. She sat up this time to see imprints on the edge of her mattress before they disappeared.

Farrah brushed her hair out of eyes and rubbed them with her one hand. She was taken back from her sleepy stupor to see a familiar ghastly black and gray figure with black hair standing at the end of her bed staring at her, almost menacingly. Startled, Farrah was frozen in fear and was completely awakened at that point. She then seen two other ghastly figures appear on each side on both ends of the bed. They walked into the center figure, like they had become a single entity. The ghostly creature without warning, lunged at Farrah and began to strangle her, pressing her harder and harder into the mattress. How do you fight off something that was not from this world? It was then that she could see that this entity had the face of Felicia and it dawned on her that the other two figures must have been Beth and Christine. Suffocating, Farrah thrashed wildly for air as her eyes rolled back in head, like she was being taken over and was unable to cry out. The evil Felicia spoke in a whisper that dissipated the air in the most chilling tone.

"Here's… your… bravery…" This corrupted spirit said ominously. Farrah could feel the grip being released from her throat and was thrown onto the floor as the gray, misty-like Felicia disappeared in a cloud of vapor, which then seemed to have evaporated throughout the room until it was completely gone. Farrah sputtered to life, coughing violently before getting up and running out of the room and turning on every light in the apartment. At one point, she had even contemplated sleeping in her van for the night. What the Hell was going on? Were her dead band mates now restless and angry with her? Why did it seem like they were haunting her? There were no more dreams, but those entities just had to be a manifestation of her nightmares. Farrah remembered sometime after the accident that she had also been diagnosed as a mild hyper-sensitive because of the traumatizing event that took place thereafter. That was the last time she was able to have any kind of paranormal experiences, but back then, they were all in dreams or nightmares. They had never manifested in the waking world before. That particular diagnoses, however, had become irrelevant after a while. It was dormant for so long. Farrah thought she was over it, so why now? Nothing traumatizing had happened recently other than the paint spill. Or perhaps, that's what it was caused from, her post-traumatic fit from earlier. Was her sixth sense the reason why she couldn't hear the screams Foxy was talking about before? And why she was able to talk to him in the first place and not anyone else?


	18. Chapter 17: Foxy's Fury

**Five Night's at Freddy's: Rebooted Retribution**

 **Chapter 17**

 **Foxy's Fury**

The end of the week had come quick and with no mercy. Farrah had finally worked up the courage to come back to work for the final day of the work week, but it was evening hours. Bill Larney had decided to allow her to stay late so she could make up her tasks and not have to deal with Dani again, despite not having Dani show up after that painting incident. Everyone figured that she had taken a community service job elsewhere to finish up her hours with her probation officer. Farrah began taping off part of the checkered wall, so she could start painting the top half of the wall bright red with a roller and had earbuds in her ears listening to music from her phone. She had her back turned away from the robots on the stage and completely unaware of their conspiring behaviors. Freddy slowing turned his head towards Foxy and gave him the signal.

"You're on... All eyes on you." He whispered. Foxy hesitated until he noticed that Puppet was standing by in an inconspicuous fashion at a distance away from the others. He wasn't completely expecting it to be here too. Foxy slowly and begrudgingly walked off the stage quietly, trying to get into his bloodthirsty and homicidal mode like he did with all the others. This time was different, and it proved difficult. His eyes flickered to red as he slowly approached Farrah from behind.

"Ooh this is it!" Bonnie whispered to himself with glee on the stage as he randomly pulled out a smart phone and began recording on it. "Night five, Foxy's about to kill his human girlfriend."

"Where the Hell did you get that?" Chica whispered loudly back at her rabbit friend before leaning back into position.

"I got it from lost and found." He giggled. "…Look, he's about to do it!" Bonnie said still filming. They could see Foxy from afar rearing his hook hand back and ready to take the swing that would subsequently impale Farrah. Foxy's eyes flickered back and forth between his red robot eyes to his normal yellow ones. He tried to cover his face, so he couldn't see the disappointment and betrayal in her face when he did it. He started shaking and in mid-swing, but he stopped and eventually fell to the floor and when he did, it must have made a noise loud enough that Farrah turned around. She pulled the earbuds from her pierced ears and turned to glance down at the shaking robot fox.

"I can't do it… I just can't!" It sounded as if he was actually sobbing and making random fox cries in between. He couldn't even look her in the face and continued to stare down at the floor.

"Can't do what Foxy?" Farrah said bending down and placing her hand on his shoulder. He didn't say anything and just continue to shake. He was so ashamed of what he would have done if he had gone through with it. "You mean can't perform on stage? …Well, sure you can. You've just been retired this whole time. You'll get back into it."

"Oh my God, she understands him." Bonnie exclaimed softly from the stage in awe. He was still careful not to be in Farrah's earshot. "Welp, that was anti-climactic." He said disappointed as he erased the video from the phone and turned it off. He tossed it haphazardly behind him. Luckily, Farrah was too absorbed with Foxy to hear the sound it made. Farrah helped Foxy to his feet and ushered him back towards the stage. After a short while, Farrah finished putting the paint and roller away and waved goodbye to Foxy in particular and headed out for the night. They waited until they could hear her car pull away from outside before turning their attention on their clearly distraught fox friend.

"What… the Hell was that?!" Freddy shrieked.

"Me apologies mate. I couldn't do it—"

"Not that! You guys can talk to one another?" Freddy exclaimed.

"Aye aye, sorry… If ye want ta reset and rewoire me now, I understand." Foxy said defeatedly. He was prepared for his punishment.

"Know what? …Forget it." Freddy said finally and Foxy looked back at him with his ears cocked in a confused fashion. "You have whatever you have going on and… it's not my place to take that away. It's a waste of time and we have more pressing matters to attend. Besides, it's clear that this girl has a sixth sense and can understand, really any of us… I—I think she will fit in well around here, so long as someone around here has the gears to make it official so a relationship like that can be possible. Don't mistake my mercy as a form of weakness!" He added quickly before walking off the stage.

A few miles from the pizzeria, Farrah awoke in the night yet again by the sound of her television being turned on in the living room. Her first thought was that someone had entered her apartment, so she grabbed the first thing she could find in the dark, a tri-pod from an old camera she had that was under her bed. She braced herself as she slowly opened her bedroom door and began cautiously down the short hallway, ready to attack any unsuspecting intruder only to find that there was no one there. The television had black and white static displayed and she decided to use the white noise from it as a distraction to search the rest of her apartment for an intruder. Her logic was that they wouldn't hear her moving about if there was someone present. Thankfully, there was no unwelcomed visitor and as she closed the hallway closet, she heard the tv change and it caused her to walk back into the living room. The familiar sounds flooded the room and it caused Farrah to stand in the middle of the floor frozen, just watching the moving pictures on the screen.

It was one of her old bands concert videos. There they were in their glory days, on stage singing and dancing. Farrah saw a younger version of herself singing, dancing and jumping around on the stage playing the lead guitar, smiling and hyping the audience up while Beth jammed on drums, Christine head-banged on her keytar, and Felicia strummed quickly on Bass, bobbing her head, singing and dancing as well. The video played for about three minutes before it suddenly froze on screen as if it paused all by itself. Farrah still couldn't take her eyes off it and seemed to be completely entranced. Then something strange happened, without sound, the band on the screen started to move very slowly but the camera that was filming remained still. Beth, Christine, and Felicia stared directly into the camera, but they weren't singing or playing on their instruments and the crowd was frozen and not moving. It was as if the band was watching Farrah through the television screen and they were smiling the same twisted smiles that she remembered from her dreams. She saw herself on the television slowly walk off stage until out of sight. That's not what happened that day, Farrah thought. She could feel panic rise into her throat but was still frozen herself in utter horror as she continued to watch. A figure stood up in the audience close to the screen and turned around to find it was herself staring back at her with a menacing smile. The Farrah on the screen leaned in and reached for something off camera and then the television turned off. It was almost as if the Farrah on the other side of the television turned it off herself. She was left in awe, staring at a black screen and all she could see now was her reflection mirrored back at her.

She walked slowly up to the monitor and touched the screen with her fingertips causing it to highlight white underneath them. She was compelled to check her DVD player, only to find that there was no disc inserted the whole time. A wave of grief washed over her as she sat down with ease on her couch, pondering what had just taken place. After about thirty-five minutes, Farrah finally stood up from the couch and walked over to the hallway closet. She pulled out her memorabilia from the box she had stowed away, sat back down and started going through the many pictures inside. All of them were of happier times, but now it felt like they were mocking her. There were various pictures of their performances but the ones she seemed to have the most of was when they did little shows, birthday and Christmas parties at the Children's hospital.

One photo in particular stood out. It was all of the band members standing around an older boy celebrating his 11th birthday who had random patches of auburn hair on his head. Beth was in the background with a big smile on her face holding a group of balloons with Christine who was glancing down at the birthday boy and was almost overshadowed by Felicia who had been posing over from behind with a shiny red medium sized present topped with a blue bow with Farrah standing in the forefront leaning over with a birthday cake with lit candles. Everyone was smiling these big joyous smiles and the only ones who looked at the camera in the photo was Felicia and Beth and they had all been dressed in pirate attire. Although Farrah could not remember the name of the youngster, she remembered he had been a cancer patient. I wonder what ever happened to that boy in the photo? She thought to herself. It brought back so many memories. It was memories of being happy and making a difference in the community and it almost made Farrah start to smile slightly but it was soon dashed by memories of all the despair she had currently felt being alone all those years, here in this apartment without them. When a wave of grief started to set in, she let out a sigh and decided to put everything back in its box, slowly pushing it back into the closet before shutting the door and finally retreating back to bed.

***Knock, knock, knock went Bonnie's metal fist on the doorway to the manager's office interrupting Foxy's daydreaming. He had been sitting at the computer on Bill Larney's desk watching videos of Farrah's old band performances online.

"I figured you would be here again…" Bonnie began. "You've re-watched like all those videos for the past week. Don't you think it may be bordering on an obsession at this point?" The rabbit stared at Foxy quizzically and leaned up against the doorway with his dark purple arms crossed in front of him unenthused with eyelids lowered. His pirate friend stared back at him.

"Perhaps it may not be an obsession so much as it be me tryin' ta get ta know the lass." He stated before turning his attention back onto the screen but continued to make his case. "Asides, it would give me idears fer a new show. If they be fixin' me old cove, preparation is half the battle. No landlubber is goin' ta want ta 'ear the same regurgitated whale vomit from days past."

"Whatever sails your ship Foxy." There was a long pause and Bonnie caught a glimpse of what he was watching and came over behind him to see too. Bonnie could see he had been two-thirds into a concert video already before it switched to another. This time it was the band members at the children's hospital entertaining the weak and the ill. It looked like some kind of recreation hall. The four young girls sat up front on wooden bar stools with four microphones stationed in front of each of them and were taking song requests from the children sitting on the floor in front of them. The girls talked and made lighthearted jokes to their adolescent audience who chuckled at them. A younger Farrah sat with an acoustic guitar while one girl had her keytar, and another had an accordion and the fourth girl didn't seem to have an instrument. One child shouted out their song request and the band sang 'Drunken Sailor' while each member took turns singing their parts.

"They be singin' me songs…" Foxy said aloud more to himself than to Bonnie almost without realizing it.

"So that's her huh?" Bonnie asked pointing to the third girl on the screen.

"Aye aye… She sounds great." He seemed to have had a sense of pride in his voice.

"I can't believe that's the same person." He said referring to the young Farrah's smile and lack of a hook hand at the time. The band on the monitor switched to another song and this time they sang their own rendition of 'A Pirates Life for Me.' "So… who do you think recorded this?"

"Nurse… perhaps it be a parent?" Foxy guessed.

"You know, you could've had her… all to yourself tonight…" Bonnie began but he cut him off with a left-handed gesture as if to nonverbally say 'stop.' "Alright, just saying." There was a long pause and they watched them do their last song of the afternoon. It was the rendition of the birthday song that the Beatles had done. The video switched again to the band singing the happy birthday song to a cancer patient.

"…Happy birthday dear Ethan, happy birthday to you." The girls finished their song and Farrah dressed in a pirate outfit put the cake down in front of an older boy.

"Go on, blow out your candles." Farrah ushered him on the screen and he did.

"Well what did you wish for?" One of the girls asked but another one chimed in to playfully scold her.

"Felicia, don't you know you're not supposed to tell wishes, or they won't come true?" There was giggling and then the girl named Felicia handed the boy his red and blue present. He opened it to find a baseball and glove signed by his favorite baseball player. The girls gave him a hug and smiled for the camera before the video stopped and Foxy closed out of it.

"We should show these ta Freddy." Foxy stated after turning off the computer.

"He's already seen them when he was monitoring you." Bonnie said and Foxy's ears lowered but he continued to speak. "For what it's worth… Freddy thinks she could bring new potential to the table and turn this place around as long as Puppet is on board with it. You should talk to her."

"She would ne'er give the gift o'life ta an adult…"

"You never know. Could be worth a shot. Or are you afraid of rejection?" Bonnie challenged. He figured some reverse psychology would work on his swashbuckling friend.

"I be a poirate and I ain't afeard o'nuffin'." Foxy said defensively.

"Okay, then… I dare you to do it. Puppet's in the prize corner right now." Bonnie said making his way towards the door and turning back to his crimson colored friend. "Look I'm Farrah. Kiss me mon Capi-tain!" Bonnie said taunting him with kissing noises.

"Bugger off ye giant rodent!" He shot back throwing a cup of pens at the doorway, but Bonnie already bolted down the hall chuckling as his metal feet clanged down the corridor and out of sight. Bonnie sure did know how to ruin a moment. Yet, after all this time, it probably wore on him and being the 'class clown' was probably his way was entertaining himself, so he didn't go stir crazy with this robotic lifestyle. The rest of them seemed to respect him for that, even if he did get on Foxy's nerves. Teasing was just Bonnie's way pushing him at times and Foxy knew this. Foxy put the room back where he found and made his way to the prize corner. He scanned the dark room and didn't see Puppet at first.

"I know why you're here." The eerie female child's voice called out to him in a British accent. He turned around to see Puppet in the corner behind the counter next to a shelving unit of plushies. "I've been watching everything."

"Can ye assist me then?" He asked. The Puppet floated through the counter and closer to him and until her back was turned toward the timid sea fox. She spoke again.

"I can't help you… Fritz." The slender black and white figure said. Puppet was fond of using their past names. It was her way for the rest of the animatronics to not completely forget who they were before through their programming.

"Is there not some way? I don't want ta be married ta an empty shell." Foxy stated.

"I am not blind to your troubles. I know these changes are hard, especially for you, but I cannot acquiesce to your request." She turned to stare at him through empty eye sockets. "This is something I would have never done before. My spiritual essence isn't strong enough for something like that. The young and innocent are easy but you're asking a tall order that I cannot fill. I need more. I'm sorry, Fritz. You ask for my mercy and I ask for time…" She said floating past him and disappearing into a darkened adjacent wall. Instantly, the soul-crushing realization hit him and hit him hard that he collapsed onto the floor. If he couldn't find any happiness here, then what was the point of going on? He wished there was a way to die. He wanted to cross over so bad and leave this godforsaken place once and for all. A flurry of emotions flooded his metal joints. It was more despair and sadness than anger. He could break all of Freddy's rules and not give a damn about it either way.

"If I can't 'ave her as me Vixie, then I don't want ta share the stage with Vixie the Soulless Vixen at all!" He told himself aloud in a crackled pirate voice. He marched his way toward the main hall where the rest of his friends were. They perked up to greet him when they saw him enter the room.

"How did it go Foxy?" Bonnie asked but he ignored them all and grabbed one of the wooden chairs and violently ripped one of the legs off and continued toward Pirate Cove with his friends calling out after him. He made a beeline to his stage and went up to the motionless Vixie animatronic. He raised the chair leg and swung it as hard as he could. It connected to the back of the robot fox's head cracking it. Swing after swing he let out a tirade of blows, until his friends intervened to stop him.

"Foxy what are you doing?!" Bonnie trying to grab his weapon from his hand.

"Stop it! Foxy! Stop! Stop!" Chica repeated to him but he didn't listen.

"That's enough!" Freddy shouted as he grabbed the old sea fox from behind while Bonnie took his weapon away. Foxy finally kicked the broken vixen off his stage. "What the fuck has gotten into you?!" Freddy shouted turning Foxy toward him so that they were face to face but Foxy shoved him away and hopped down onto the floor where the Vixie character was. She now lay in a pile of smoke and pieces. It took a second for Foxy to realize what he had done and again he collapsed over the now broken soulless vixen and began to cry a tear-less sob.

"Oh me God… I'm so sorry. What have I done? …What… have I… done?" Foxy sputtered silently to the inanimate Vixie. "Ye were… so beautiful…" He lifted her busted head in his hand and a piece of glass fell from her eye and one of the ears feel off the dented and warped mascot head. Sparks spurted from her head and neck as he laid it back down on the floor. He covered his face and body over the broken vixens smoking and sparking heap. His friends watched him in amazement for several minutes and what just unfolded in front of them.

"Well… now we all know how that conversation went." Bonnie said with disappointment in his voice.

"Just leave me alone… the lot of ye." Foxy told them still sobbing into the broken vixens' side. Freddy motioned for Bonnie and Chica to leave and they quietly made their exit.


	19. Chapter 18: Deal Maker

**Five Night's at Freddy's: Rebooted Retribution**

 **Chapter 18**

 **Deal Maker**

It was a little over a week before Farrah's birthday and even a few days before Thanksgiving. When she walked into work that day and made her way to Pirate Cove, she noticed a group of technicians and Bill Larney standing in the middle of the room. A look of cluelessness instantly came over her troubled and concerned expression.

"This is a disaster!" Bill was saying. "An absolute disaster! Who could've done this? How can we get this unit up and running by the first of December now?!" The group of men shifted out of the way and Farrah was able to see the broken heap of what was the new animatronic on the floor.

"What happened?" Farrah asked Mr. Larney.

"A catastrophe, that's what!" He answered before turning his attention back onto the group of maintenance workers. "Pick that up and put it backstage for now. We need to get at least four technicians on it immediately and I want all parts rushed delivered!" He ordered the men. She could see Foxy on his stage powered on and idling. She waited for everyone to leave, until it was just the two of them alone. She approached him, and he turned his attention onto her but didn't say anything at first and they just stared at one another.

"Foxy… what the hell happened last night? Did vandals break in or something?" She finally asked, breaking the silence. There was a long pause and then Farrah realized who it could have been. "It was you wasn't it? …But why? Why would you do that?"

"Why did ye sail inta me loife and capsize it?" He responded simply and being passive-aggressive at first. It was as if he was giving her an accusatory stare beneath all that metal.

"W-what? …excuse me?" Farrah had been caught off guard. Her mouth was agape, trying to process the shocking things that he was saying. She had hoped she heard him wrong.

"Ye 'eard what I said. Ye come in 'ere, plunder me 'eart and messed me 'ead up and I realize I don't need a wretched siren loike ye in me loife!"

"…Are you mad at me? What did I ever do to you? I worked hard to fix you, so you could be a star again and you're being a total jerk right now."

"Good, maybe ye will take a hint and get the 'ell out of me loife! Or what's left of it. I was just fine without ye! And if I e'er see ye again, ye will look worse than Vixie! Consider yarrself lucky that I gave ye warnin'." He threatened.

"You know what? …You had me fooled too. This is the thanks I get for putting you back on the map, but okay I'll get out of your life because as of today I'll be putting in my two week notice. I knew you were more than just a machine and you proved me right because you're just like everyone else… You're an asshole!" Farrah retorted choking up with tears and storming off. Foxy instantly regretted saying those awful things to Farrah, and now because of him, she's quitting her job and he'll really never see her again. Foxy started sobbing again with his left hand covering his face in utter shame. Letting her go was the hardest thing he ever had to do but he knew it had to be done for her safety because she couldn't be his Vixie. He heard clapping of metal hands from behind the dark side of his stage several minutes later and half the curtain was pulled to conceal whoever it was. Foxy turned to see Springtrap with what only could be described as a pleased look on his deformed face.

"Geez… such a heart-breaker you are, and I thought foxes were supposed to be smart. Women, am I right?" He sneered at him from the shadows. "You smashed up the only empty suit you needed for that girl and any chance you could have had to make her one of us AND you told her to fuck off. That's my boy, get them by the heart where it REALLY hurts. I never even thought to do that myself. Touché. Well played, Foxy. Well played…"

"Shut up." He sniffled. "Why arr ye e'en 'ere? What do ye want now?"

"I'm here to reaffirm my offer. How convenient right? After the tantrum you threw, it's clear that you need my help more than ever now. Someone has to clean up the mess you made and I'm the only one right now willing to do it. I'm not even asking for payment. Consider it a favor since I ruined your life."

"I don't need any 'elp by the loikes of ye, scoundrel."

"Sure, you do. Its obvious Puppet isn't going to have your back."

"Why should I trust ye? Yarr a wolf in sheep's clothin.' I know better now. Ye can ne'er get somethin' fer nuffin'."

"Oh, what a tangled web we weave…" The twisted gold rabbit said as he slowly slipped into Foxy's dimly lit back stage area. Foxy's first thought was to follow but he remembered the last time he was lured into a back room by him decades ago. This time seemed different, however. He doubted Springtrap would try anything in the dead of daytime, plus it was apparent he needed him for something. He wouldn't try anything like that until Foxy was done being useful to him. Not now anyway. He hesitantly followed the gold rabbit once again to find him standing by the table where the technicians laid the broken robot vixen. Foxy was ready in case he tried anything and was careful to stay by the door that he had just gently closed behind him, making sure it was unlocked.

"You may not know this my boy, but I still have a hand in this establishment and can pull some strings while incognito." Springtrap concluded. "I can get her fixed with my personal technicians' way before this new owners' deadline... AND before your girls' birthday. You're gonna need this suit by then. No tricks, no gimmicks and no viruses."

"Aye aye… and arr these techs as shady as ye arr?"

"More or less. There's no telling with humans, they all have the ability to be crooked. I'm not gonna lie. Now there's the matter of this girl…"

"What do ye want with her?"

"Well, I feel the same way anyone else around here does about her being a great addition to this place. Being a previous owner, I still care about my old assets. I want to make sure they thrive. We all want to leave something behind, right? It's my legacy… and a constant reminder. Mr. Larney may be a moron, but he's done a great job, don't you think?"

"Get ta the point ye gabby old lich!" Foxy said growing agitated.

"Anyway, I can make you look like the hero to her Foxy. If she's nearing the end of her life, she'll be at your mercy and won't have a choice BUT to forgive you. You set her up to die AND make it easy on me, you rush in, come to her rescue, she dies in your arms and I can transfer her soul into poor Vixie there and you won't even have to get your hand… OR hook dirty killing her yourself. I'm giving you a way out."

"C-can ye really do that?" He stammered, now starting to show an interest.

"My boy, I have spent decades recreating and perfecting what the Puppet was able to do, and I have gone above and beyond even her spiritual capabilities. It's one of the only reasons I killed in the first place. Kids weren't the only guinea pigs. I can do adults. I'm a prime example of that… and don't worry, I don't have to stuff her corpse in a suit to do it, so she won't look like me." He reassured and chuckled cynically at the thought.

"Why arr ye willin' ta do this anyway? Ye had already planned on killing her regardless. What purpose would it serve ye if she be one o'us?"

"I made the mistake of not finishing the job about ten years ago and frankly, it's agitating me something fierce. The little wretch has a sixth sense and I simply have guilt for NOT killing a 90's brat. Go figure. Yes, I truly believe her life was one I was supposed to take but didn't. I was in prison then. I missed my chance the second time during the accident but oh well, third time's a charm, right? Besides, you accidentally wound up falling for her, so this could benefit us both ways. It's called killing two birds with one stone. I'll make sure your heart doesn't get broken anymore and that she never walks out of those doors again. Do we have a deal?" Springtrap outstretched his withered left hand to a nervous Foxy but he didn't take it right away. He still had more questions.

"Seems loike a shallow reason ta me. 'ell, it sounds loike it would benefit me more, …but if I accept yer offer, what if she finds out what I did? And what about the rest o'them?" Foxy questioned.

"That's just the guilt you're gonna have to live with and keep a secret. By then, it will be too late for her and she won't have a choice but to get over it as time goes on. It's not like she would have anywhere else to go and time heals… well, most wounds. You can handle that, and 'love' is always going to SEEM more beneficial. That's just the law of affection. I know you've never been enamored with someone before and can't comprehend these erroneous emotions, but sometimes you have to make sacrifices for those you care about. I had to, everyone does at some point. You just have to ask yourself, how much is she really worth to you? …Deal?" Springtrap repeated and outstretched his hand again. Foxy paused for a moment in reluctant silence before hesitantly shaking his hand with his hook. I can't believe I be doin' this, he thought to himself.

But what other choice did he have? He did notice Springtrap had a difficult time saying the 'L' word and tried to avoid saying it but that didn't surprise him. When their deal was concluded, Foxy still hadn't felt at ease and he couldn't help but feel guilty that it had come to this. He never thought in a million years he'd be working with his enemy. He glanced down at the animatronic on the table for only a second and when he glanced back up, Springtrap was gone yet again. He decided to take each day as if nothing ever happened and waited patiently.

When a few days past and it was Thanksgiving morning, Farrah sat alone on the floor by her front door in her lonely apartment still pondering why Foxy acted the way he did toward her. She tried hard to fight back tears of disappointment, when she heard a knock out of nowhere and then Faith's voice echoing through.

"Farrah? It's me Faith… Do you wan-"

"If you start singing 'Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?' I will strangle you through that peephole." Farrah interrupted.

"Then open up!" Faith demanded playfully. Farrah regained her composure and opened the door to let her cousin inside. "Geez, what do you have against Frozen? That's a great movie."

"It's overrated. What are you seven?" Farrah said rolling her eyes. "So, what brings you here anyway?"

"Our moms want me to bring you to my mom's house for Thanksgiving dinner. Your brother couldn't make it, plus everyone is concerned because you haven't been returning anyone's calls and I'm here to pick you up." She waited for Farrah to get ready and they piled in Faith's trashed out Buick.

"Why isn't Chris with you?" Farrah asked when they started for the exit to the parking lot and began down the road.

"He's already at my mom's. She needed his help with something."

"What about Brittany?"

"Oh, she's doing her own thing with her family… and hates it by the way. She's more excited about Black Friday shopping. Oh, that reminds me, you're welcome to go Black Friday shopping with us. I know you're not a people person but thought I'd throw that out there anyway."

"I'm broke this month. I just paid all my bills. I usually do cyber Monday when I'm financially able or I'll wait 'til tax season and just buy everyone belated Christmas presents." Farrah replied.

"I knew you'd say that. That's actually the smarter thing to do." Faith said as she turned a corner. "It must be hard doing everything by yourself and not having a partner to help you out. I can't imagine what it would be like for me financially without Chris."

"You don't have to rub it in…" Farrah said silently, as she peered out the front windshield of the car. Faith turned the radio on at a low volume and ironically, it was the same song Farrah had heard that fateful night. They were about to pass Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, when from a distance, she seen a familiar bright purple car in its parking lot. Her eyes widened, she shuttered and was compelled to jump up recklessly over Faith's seat to see out of her cousins' window causing Faith to jerk the wheel. Farrah wanted to see if she could see the driver of the car and had been completely fixated on it but to no success. The pizzeria and the purple car were already out of her sight.

"What the hell?! You miss work that much already? Sit down!" Faith scolded. "I almost plowed into that sign."

"Can we go back and sit in Freddy's parking lot for a minute?" Farrah blurted out.

"What? …No! We're already running late. My mom's probably already gonna bitch me out. Why would you want to do that? What did you see that was so important to want to cause an accident anyway?" Faith asked as a disappointed Farrah slumped back down in the passenger seat.

"Nothing. It was nothing." She said defeatedly. She continued to stare mindlessly out her own window until they arrived at her aunt's house after twenty more minutes. They pulled in the drive-way, got out and made their way up to the red colored door. Aunt Jackie was there and held it open for them.

"Hey mom." Faith greeted her mother.

"What took you so long?" Aunt Jackie scolded her daughter. She was dressed in a dark green sweater over black slacks and had red lipstick with poufy, shoulder-length black hair.

"Skippy here, wanted to take forever getting ready and then she wanted to stare out my window because she misses work." Faith replied nudging an unamused Farrah jokingly.

"Farrah, I haven't seen you in ten years. How have you been?" Aunt Jackie asked turning her attention onto her.

"Fine, Aunt Jackie." Farrah answered glancing around the living room and scoping out where she could sit away from all the people until dinner was done. She could see Faith's dad, Harry sitting vexed and reclined back on the sofa watching Sports Center and did not seem to notice her.

"Your mom was catching me up to speed on everything. How's work?" Jackie asked as Chris came out of the kitchen to greet his Faith. They took off somewhere in the house giggling to themselves.

"Uh… I'm not at 'Lil Brothers with Tools' anymore-" Farrah answered.

"What?!" Farrah's mom peered from the kitchen doorway drying her hands with a towel with an accusing stare. "Did you get fired from your second job too?!"

"No mom, Freddy's hired me on permanently with a sign-on bonus."

"Freddy's?" Now it was Harry's turn to interject. "Isn't that the place where all them kids got murdered? Why would you want to work there?"

"Oh, Harry don't start." Jackie scolded her husband as she retreated back into the kitchen and past her sister. Farrah followed behind her aunt, but her mom stopped her.

"Why haven't you been answering my calls?" She confronted.

"I've been working a lot of overtime and trying to keep the phone bill down. I don't know your schedule mom. You're always taking trips." It wasn't completely a lie. Jackie called for Farrah's mom to come help her set the large wooden oblong table in the kitchen and then shortly after called for everyone to sit down. Farrah sat in between her mom and Faith who was next to Chris and then it was Harry and Jackie and they started to eat their turkey, mashed potatoes with brown gravy, rolls and green bean casserole.

"Farrah, don't eat your turkey like that." Her mom scolded her causing everyone else to stare at her in silence. Farrah hated it when her mom drew attention to her, even into adulthood. It was even more difficult and embarrassing with her disability.

"How do you expect me to eat it then mom? I have a hook for a hand."

"Where's your claw prosthetic?" She asked.

"It doesn't work-"

"Kate, don't worry, I got it." Jackie interrupted trying to avoid the classic Thanksgiving quarrel by getting up and grabbing a pair of food scissors from a kitchen drawer. She handed them to Farrah, so she could cut her turkey. There was a long pause before Harry broke the silence again with some casual banter.

"So, Farrah, you say you work at that pizza place? You know, I actually knew one of the parents of a kid that got murdered there…"

"You did? Who?" Farrah said perking up a little.

"It was in my business travels. A British lady who was married to the guy who made those robot animals. Her daughter got killed right outside the old diner or something decades ago by that William Afton guy."

"Harry, can we not get into this kind of conversation during dinner?" Jackie pleaded with her husband.

"Does she live here in town?" Farrah asked curiously.

"No, maybe for a short while but she moved back to the UK shortly after it happened-"

"Harry!" Jackie scolded again.

"What? I was just answering the girls' question. What's wrong with appeasing our guests?"

"Harry can't stand awkward silences." Jackie pointed out to everyone as if to nonchalantly warn them about her spouses' verbal indiscretions. Moments later, everyone's dinner was interrupted by the ringing of a phone. Farrah instantly looked startled and pulled it out to look at it. It was a restricted number.

"Sorry…" She told everyone. "Mom, did you pocket dial me?" Farrah asked and Kate pulled out her phone and looked at hers.

"No. Just go in the other room and answer it so they can leave you alone during dinner. You're being rude right now." Kate said, and her daughter did as she instructed. Farrah got up, went around the corner into the living room and answered.

"Hello?" Farrah said and waited for an answer but all she could hear was heavy breathing on the other end. "Hello?" She said again.

"…Five more nights." A deep raspy voice said on the other end. It almost sounded threatening.

"Who is this?" Farrah asked, but whoever it was had hung up. Well, that was weird, she thought to herself. She retreated back into the kitchen and reclaimed her seat at the dinner table.

"Well? Who was it?" Kate asked her daughter.

"I don't know. Probably just a crank caller." Farrah said returning to her meal, figuring it was just someone who watched too much of those Ring movies and decided it would be a nicely themed prank. Farrah happened to glance over to her right and see Faith and Chris silently whispering, giggling and flirting with one another next to her. Chris then stood up next to Faith and tapped the glass of red wine he had to get everyone's attention. He gave a little speech about how much he enjoyed his time with Faith and then preceded to get down on one knee and propose to her. Farrah felt really uncomfortable and just rolled her eyes and continued to eat. She casually glanced over at her gleeful cousin as she accepted his proposal, while aunt Jackie took pictures and congratulated them.

As dinner reached its conclusion, everyone got up and Farrah and her mom were getting ready to leave when aunt Jackie pulled Farrah aside in private while everyone else was in the living room. They two spoke quietly to one another and was careful not to be heard by the others.

"Why did you tell Faith about Christine?" She asked bluntly and getting to the point.

"S-she wouldn't stop hassling me about it when she found out we were cousins in the first place." Farrah stammered. She never liked to be confronted like that.

"It wasn't your place to tell her." Jackie retorted.

"…With all do respect, she's a grown-ass adult who deserved to know because she knew you wasn't going to tell her. That's why she came to me... If it was such a problem, then why didn't YOU tell her? Why didn't you call me all those years to let me know that you didn't want Faith to know about her sister?" Farrah said defensively. Her response seemed to silence her aunt. Farrah knew it caught Jackie off guard, but she continued to make her case. "Oh, I know why… you didn't want anything to do with me after that night because you blamed me for what happened and thought I should've been dead too, right? Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you and I'm sorry that I remind you of her when you look at me just because you wanna forget… Thanks for dinner." Farrah gave her aunt an accusing stare and brushed past her to join her mom in the living room. After everyone was rounding up their farewells, Faith decided to stay behind with Chris and her parents while Kate drove Farrah home. It was a harsh thing to say to aunt Jackie, but it needed to be said and Farrah didn't feel any regrets putting it out there, despite not seeing her for years. Besides, it's not like it Foxy helped her mood when he told her off anyway. She didn't give a fuck about what she said to others now or how she treats them.


	20. Chapter 19: Working Progress

**Five Night's at Freddy's: Rebooted Retribution**

 **Chapter 19**

 **Working Progress**

The next day was rainy and cold and Farrah had been running late to work. Traffic had been slow and congested due to the Black Friday shopping events that had been going on downtown and everywhere else from earlier in the morning. Farrah beeped her horn at a confused vehicle who wouldn't go at a green light. She started to feel her road rage take over.

"The light's green! Move it dipshit!" She shouted at her windshield. When the car in front of her slowly turned its corner, she impatiently sped around it and continued down the road. She was about seven miles from work when she came upon a disabled vehicle. It was a black Jeep Cherokee and it had flat tire. The soaked driver of the Jeep seemed to be trying to wave down passer-byes for help but none of them stopped. I'm already going to be late, Farrah thought to herself, I 'mise well do my good deed for the day. Farrah pulled over in front of the Jeep, got out and approached the driver. It was a slim older woman about in her mid-fifties. She was wearing a yellow trench coat; dark orange fashion boots and her light brown hair had been soaked by the rain. Farrah figured she must color her hair because she had gray and white roots showing.

"Anything I can do to help ma'am?" She asked placing her hand and hook in her pockets.

"Oh, thank God, it's that back passenger tire there." She said pointing to her Jeep. "I have the tools in the trunk to replace it, but I don't have a spare or triple A." The woman replied.

"I think I have a spare." Farrah said as she made her way back to the trunk of her van. She opened up the extra storage compartment and pulled out the donut for her van and walked back to the woman's Jeep.

"Oh, thank you." She said with a sigh of relief as she too pulled out the tools from her trunk that Farrah needed to replace the flat tire, she began to work hastily on it. "I think I ran over glass or something sharp because that tire was shredded. I couldn't see anything in this weather… Oh let me help you with those bolts." The woman said when she seen Farrah had a missing hand. The repair took all of twenty minutes and the woman even offered to pay her for helping but Farrah was gracious enough not to accept. As the woman was about to get back into her Jeep, Farrah was standing behind it and happened to glance at the back windshield. In the top right corner of the woman's' back window was a memorial decal in pink letters to which it read:

 _'In Loving Memory_

 _Susie Lynn Martins_

 _Sept 5, 1981 – Nov 14, 1987_

 _You Will Be Missed'_

The decal had been topped off with sets of angel wings at the top and bottom. Moments later the Jeep drove off into the distance and Farrah retreated back to her van. She was about to drive off when her phone rang. It was Bill Larney calling to see where she was. She explained her situation in which he wasn't upset, and she preceded to head back off to work. Farrah was half expecting to see the purple car again in the parking lot, but it wasn't there this time. She pulled in the parking lot, turned the van off and reached in her glove box for her written two-week notice she had placed there a few days ago. That's right, she thought. I was supposed to turn this in, she remembered and folded it up in her pocket before entering the pizzeria. Mr. Larney greeted her and then instructed her that they needed help with one of the Northeast wing party rooms. There were other workers and volunteers already working in various places of the pizzeria. Farrah noticed for a brief moment that Foxy was back on the main stage with the rest of them and she quickly turned away to avoid his gaze. She let Bill lead her to the Northeast wing.

"Did you ever get anyone to fix the new animatronic?" Farrah asked.

"Funny story about that actually…" He began. "Someone from Corporate must have caught word of the incident, so they sent their own high-tech specialists to fix the vixen by the 27th of this month and I don't have to pay them a dime. Corporate's taking care of all of that, which is good because we're unveiling something else in the coming weeks too. You're not working back here but I have to brief you on it anyway because you missed the huddle this morning." He said as they neared a dead end hallway with a set of double doors in front of them and an open doorway off to the left.

"What is this section?" Farrah asked.

"Oh, it was part of the building decades ago until these two rooms were boarded up and sealed off. That room was a safe room." He said pointing to the doorway on their left and then to the set of double doors in front of them. "This one functioned as an additional party room at one point. We opened them up about several months ago and had to do some serious work to get them both back up to code. Weather had also got to them." He pulled a key out of his pocket and opened the large set of wooden square-paneled doors. Farrah glanced around. It was a large white room with chic wood paneling that came half way up the wall. She noticed that the white half actually gave off a shimmery glow with faint opalescent white stars in the white wallpaper.

"Wait… Weren't those kids killed in this room?" Farrah asked as the thought crossed her mind.

"We thought we could turn a negative into a positive by making this into a memorial. We want to let the parents and the people of the community know that we haven't forgotten them, and we want to give them the proper recognition they never had. It's the least we could do since it happened in this establishment. Anyway, they're going to be adding a large granite piece for that back wall, but our floor guys need to finish the marble flooring in here." Bill pointed to the light rose-colored marble floor that already bordered around the walls. It was still dusty in there from all the construction but the tiny gold specks in the marble gleamed through the debris.

"What's the old safe room going to be?"

"Well we thought about turning it into a laser tag attraction, but we didn't want something like that close to the memorial. So, we're going to turn it into a break room." When Bill concluded his huddle, he motioned for Farrah to resume her duties. She did her best to avoid eye-contact with Foxy and pretending he wasn't there. She started to stroll across the main stage area by the front doors when she accidentally bumped into two large and gruff-looking men carrying tool boxes in their hands. They stopped and grimaced at her before she watched them head toward Pirate Cove. Those didn't look like any kind of employees Corporate or Bill Larney would've sent, she thought to herself. Definitely not workers from Lil Brothers with Tools Agency either. She shrugged it off and went out of Foxy's line of sight to go to the restroom. It was a habit of hers to check every stall to make sure she was alone. Farrah breathed a heavy sigh and began to wash her face and regain her composure from being mentally drained from yesterday. Her phone began to ring causing it to echo loudly throughout the tiled walls. She quickly fumbled for the phone in her pocket, almost dropping it. It was another restricted caller, again assuming it was her mom.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Four more nights left… Farrah." It was the same raspy voice as before.

"Who is this?" She demanded. "Stop calling me!" Before the words could leave her lips however, the caller had already hung up. She was left standing there glancing dumbfounded at her phone before deciding to check the time stamps of the restricted numbers. They had both been at exactly 12 pm in the afternoon. Were automated prank calls even a thing? She thought. Couldn't be, how did the caller know her name? Perhaps it was someone she knew? But the only males that came to mind was her brother and Chris. All the others were dead or had no way of gaining access to her number. Even though, the voice didn't sound like it would be Chris or Adam, there was always ways of using things like synthesizers to mask one's voice. Either way, she planned on finding out.

Later that night, Farrah decided to call Faith to ask her about that strange call she had got two days in a row.

"Is Chris available?"

"He's at work... Why do you wanna talk to him all of a sudden?" Faith questioned. Farrah knew instantly she wasn't going to get anywhere trying to talk to Chris without Faith being a middleman, so she decided to ask her instead.

"Did you give Chris my number at any point?"

"No why? He doesn't even get on my phone." Faith confirmed.

"Does he own a voice changer?"

"Not that I know of. Our voices are au natural. Our shows don't use stuff like that and he barely sings. What is this all about anyway?"

"I think I have a prank caller but it's restricted and for two days in a row it has been the same time."

"Oh… Chris isn't the type that would do something like that. But I get prank calls from time to time in between all those telemarketers who want to 'renew the warranty on my car.' Seriously, they call me like five times a day. So annoying. It's probably nothing to worry about Farrah. Some loser who doesn't have a life. I swear you get paranoid so quickly and easily. There is a such thing as coincidences y'know? Chillax won't ya?" When their conversation was concluded, and they hung up, Farrah sat staring at her phone contemplating calling her brother. It had been a substantial amount of time since they spoke to one another. She sat on her couch in her dimly lit living room pausing for a long minute of silence before dialing his number, but her apprehension made her stop before she even pressed the green send button her phone. He probably doesn't want to talk to me anyway, she thought. Or to anyone on this side of the family for that matter. He an egotistical and judgmental reason why he left in the first place. Adam always thought in order to 'do his own thing' that he had to cut ties in order to reach his 'full potential.' Besides, what would she even say? She didn't know what kind of person her narcissistic brother turned out to be. Whether or not he got worse. She didn't want to come off to Adam as accusatory after not speaking for such a long time, so she didn't bother calling him. He would've just seen it as drama anyway. Thinking of her brother made her feel inferior and as if she failed their mom. A career-driven Adam wasn't having children any time soon and Farrah would have loved to assume the role of giving her mom grandchildren, but one needed a partner in order to do so. Physical disability made courtship near impossible around this town of superficial bigots, or so it seemed. She retreated to bed with a long sigh, somewhat aware that every light in the rooms she passed, flickered when her presence was near, as if it was a common occurrence.


	21. Chapter 20: Foxy's Apology Tour

**Five Night's at Freddy's: Rebooted Retribution**

 **Chapter 20**

 **Foxy's Apology Tour**

That Saturday in early afternoon, Farrah had to go to the ATM to withdraw money in order to pay some utility bills at the local grocery store. She tried her card a second time and then a third but to no avail. For some reason the machine wasn't reading her card and a line started backing up behind her. She slammed her hook on the steering wheel out of frustration, pulled her card out and was forced to drive around into a parking spot and go inside her bank where she stood behind an elderly man with a cane and a stout Asian woman in a floral print yellow dress. When it was finally her turn after a several minutes, one of the tellers ushered her forward.

"How can I help you today?" The teller asked. Farrah showed the meek little teller her card.

"Um, yeah your ATM couldn't read my card. I just tried using it at the store the other day, but it wouldn't go through and I know there's money on it." She said handing the dark haired teller her debit.

"The chip reader might be damaged. How much did you want to withdraw?" The woman asked, and Farrah told her. She could tell the teller was taking nervous glimpses of her hook hand that had been resting on the counter as she manually typed in her account information. She gave Farrah back her card and counted out money to her.

"There you are." The teller said. "And if you could have a seat over there, one of our banking specialists will be with you shortly to issue you a replacement card." She said motioning to a little seating area with small table that housed a coffee carafe and some banking fliers. Farrah did as she was instructed and sat down on one of the sophisticated padded chairs and waited yet another several minutes for someone to get her. A few moments later, a slender older woman with frizzy shoulder-length hair and light colored freckles on her face came out to greet her. She had been wearing a plain white turtleneck shirt under a tanked long black corduroy dress with light brown heels fashioned with a gold buckle on the front with tan pantyhose that had a seam running down the back of the legs.

"Farrah, it's be awhile." She exclaimed as if she was happy to see her. "Come in, come in."

"Hey Ms. Penny." Farrah said but couldn't find herself to return the same level of excitement as she followed her into her little office that was separated by a glass divider. The two of them had known each other before. Penny used to work at Farrah's old elementary school as a lunch lady before she furthered her education and a got a job here at the bank. Penny seemed to have aged well too, aside from the gray that seemed to frost her dark red hair in natural highlights all over. Farrah couldn't help but pick up on the sensation of sadness emanating from behind Penny's bright blueish gray eyes.

"What can I help you with today?" She asked as they both sat down across from each other.

"I… need a new card. I don't think my chip reader has been working."

"Well let's get you all set up here." Penny stated as Farrah handed her card and her ID to her and she went to work putting all the information she needed in the computer while Farrah glanced at the pictures around her desk. They had all featured the same adorable little boy about seven or eight years old with red hair as dark as Penny's and he was dressed as a pirate, smiling gleefully through freckles and amber-colored eyes. Penny caught Farrah admiring her photos.

"So, do you have any little ones of your own?" She asked Farrah trying to make friendly conversation while she worked and waited on Farrah's new card to print.

"Oh, uh n-no… I wanted some, but I just haven't found the right guy yet." Farrah replied nervously. Penny picked up one of the photographs and had a slight grin come across her face as if to remember happier times.

"A lot of people think little Anthony here is my grandson. We just called him Fritz. He would've been thirty-seven this year... Funny, he reminds me a lot of you when you were that little." She said putting the picture back down. "I still remember you from elementary school. So boisterous… Oh and THAT would be your newly printed card." She said turning around and taking it from the machine.

"There you are. Fresh off the press. I'll write down the 1-800 number on the back of my business card, so you can call and activate it. I know it can be hard to read the fine print on those things. If you need any other financial assistance my number is on the front there." She said handing Farrah her new debit card, license and Penny's business card while she properly disposed of Farrah's old one. They thanked each other, and Farrah went on her way, out the door and toward her van. She happened to glance down at Penny's information on her business card that was still in her hand.

"Penny Fritzson. Hmm…" She read aloud to herself as she got into her vehicle. It couldn't have been just a coincidence. That last name was not a common one, especially around here. Penny spoke in past tense, so that could only mean that she just spoke to Foxy's mom!

Too bad her and Foxy weren't on speaking terms. A part of her wanted to talk to him and figure things out and why he acted the way he did, and the other part just felt bad for him. Perhaps it wasn't a good idea to engage him and get his hopes up. He wouldn't be able to do anything about it anyway. She could talk to Penny about how her son was still with us, he was just a robot pirate fox but that would never go over well. Penny would think she was making a mockery of her son's death and accuse her of being crazy. This left Farrah feeling hopeless. Maybe for right now it was best that she left well enough alone. There was no sense in opening old wounds. It wasn't her place. Her thoughts were soon interrupted by the ringing of her phone again. It was the restricted caller.

"What?!" Farrah shouted into the phone instantly annoyed.

"Don't take that tone with me! How dare you!" It was Farrah's mother on the other end.

"Sorry mom, I thought you were someone else. I've been getting other restricted calls and-"

"Okay, well clearly this isn't a good time since you wanna get snippy so call me back when you lose the attitude." Kate said as she hung up on her daughter.

"Fuck!" Farrah said haphazardly tossing the phone on the seat next to her and stuck the key into the ignition. Before she could start it, she paused again and stared out her front window for a second before glancing at the time on the dashboard. It had just hit noon when the restricted number called her phone and she knew this time it wasn't her mother. Farrah decided to ignore it this time, but it just kept on ringing. Finally, she ended the call herself and let it go to voicemail. There was a notification to indicate that the caller had left a message.

During the trip home however, Farrah could feel herself grow more and more curious about the voicemail that had been left. She sat in her van in the parking lot of her apartment complex and decided to playback the message. It was the same gruff and raspy voice as before.

"Three more nights…" And then her fully charged phone went dead out of nowhere. I should be used to the bizarre bullshit around here by now, she thought to herself as she retreated inside.

Later that night at the restaurant, the animatronics reconvened without Foxy in the main stage area. They still kept their distance from their pirate friend and had continued to give him to cold shoulder. Foxy retreated back to the all too familiar Pirate Cove alone in the dark. He half expected Springtrap to appear, but to his surprise it was Puppet instead.

"Foxy… I know what you did." She said as he turned to peer at her though his glowing yellow eyes. He lowered his ears and eyepatch and glanced down at the floor in shame.

"Do the others know I back-stabbed them?" He asked.

"No. I don't work that way." The Puppet said.

"How do ye know about it?"

"I don't have to be around to know. I can feel it." Puppet began. "I am very disappointed that you didn't have any faith me."

"It would seem I be doin' that a lot lately. I deserve ta walk the plank meself. I be sorry."

"Foxy, you doubt my capabilities. You misunderstood so much but I'm not going to punish you and it's not my place to tell them." There was disappointment in her voice.

"Then 'elp me ta understand." He pleaded. "How can I fix this?"

"You just have to trust me. If you can do that, everything will be fine. Make amends and when the time comes, I will take care of the rest." She instructed before vanishing into a nearby wall. She had been so vague in her responses but perhaps it was best to try and not understand this almost omnipotent being that was the Puppet. Foxy decided to begrudgingly retreat back out to his friends. He thought a good place to start was by apologizing to them first and foremost. He could hear them talking but couldn't make out what they were saying. When they saw him enter, they all fell silent and stared at him. He could see Freddy and Bonnie judgmentally cross their arms in front of their chests while Chica glanced away at him to avoid eye-contact. Here goes nothing, he thought.

"Me hearties? I… just wanted ta apologize fer the way I been behavin.' That is not who I be."

"Tell that to Vixie." Bonnie snickered at him before turning away.

"I had a weak moment and I regret that. If I could take it back I would. I let what was important slip away from me and me feelin's get the best o'me. All I ask is mercy. Ye don't 'ave ta fergive me." Foxy explained. He could see Freddy uncross his arms, take in a sigh and walk down off the stage so they were eye-level to one another.

"What got into you? What could the Puppet have possibly said that was so damaging, that you had to take it out on a brand new friend?"

"I was afeard. And… I misunderstood the Puppet's intentions. I just needed more faith in her abilities. I be nervous about the relaunch of Poirate Cove… About bein' married ta a woife with no soul. I just wanted ta have say. I 'aven't been 'eared Freddy. I want ta set this roight."

"Well, unfortunately, you don't get a say in your life anymore. None of us do. That's part of the curse of being mechanical... Being property. Luckily for you, they should have Vixie fixed way before the deadline. As the for the soul that the new unit clearly lacks, we could get someone for you. Someone easier to meld with it but you would have wait years for them to be 'old enough' if you really have to have someone host the suit now. I mean, years is all we have."

"Freddy, I don't want ta wait that long and get used ta someone else. I picked who I picked. E'en if I did wait, it still wouldn't be roight. Not ta me. Let me at least have o'say in this." There was a long pause as if Freddy was thinking about what to say next.

"Very well, but I can't personally guarantee success. Even if it did work, you need to prepare for when and if she's going to be partially disabled in the event the circuits can't handle a soul that big. There is a chance she won't be able to function right, and you and her will have to live with that. That's why it's imperative that you have patience and trust Puppet's intentions. No more of this pirate mutiny bullshit. There is much to get done and I don't want any more mishaps that would delay our progress of this establishment. This is your final warning." Freddy iterated.

"Word through the grapevine is that you told that girl off. What are you going to do about that?" Bonnie questioned glancing back up at him with an accusing stare.

"We noticed you two have been avoiding each other…" Chica finally piped up.

"Ye know about that?"

"C'mon isn't it obvious?" She said. "Plus, Freddy saw it on the monitor before it cut out after she left." She added.

"In any case, if Springtrap does in fact strike on that girls' birthday like you suspect, then you should probably continue your little apology tour with her as well, so she can be lured in. That will give us a decoy to destroy him and finally put an end to this." Freddy suggested before retreating back to his stage to finish his meeting. Foxy took this opportunity to make his exit. He decided that since Farrah was only there during the day shift, he wouldn't have the chance to talk to her in person. It would probably be better to write her a note instead.

Meanwhile, someone else's dream was stirring up disturbing imagery while it played through his mind. Springtrap found himself back in the pizzeria facing down a long corridor that seemed to stretch for miles and thought he heard the laughter of a small child. He felt compelled to walk the end of it until he reached the bright light at the end of the hallway towards the innocent laughter. The light flashed brighter and he was greeted feet away by a little girl sitting on what appeared to be throne surrounded by balloons and wrapped gifts. It was then he realized, it was the room he had used to murder those children from before. It was almost unrecognizable for it took the appearance of being in clean and pristine order and aside from the figure in the center of the room, the rest of it was empty. The child sat in front of a large purple curtain that was similar to the one in Pirate Cove. He etched closer slowly.

"Dear child, tell me what this is and who you are." He could see a vague familiarity in the child. She was dressed up as a pirate with one light yellow eye and the other iris was completely black and slightly bigger than the other with dark circles under them. As if she hadn't slept in ages. She brandished long light red hair over a pale white face that gave him a cynical grin.

"I'm the keeper of the curtain." She answered. "The one you failed to kill…"

"Farrah, is it? Well, I'm sure I can still oblige the favor."

"You're in my realm now… and can't hurt me here. I'm not afraid of you but you'll be afraid of me..." She exclaimed reaching for a bright purple balloon and casually popping it.

"Well, my apologies for not finishing the job." Springtrap said vehemently.

"No need to be sorry about that. After all, …I was simply the loser child who never got invited to birthday parties." She exclaimed as she stood up from her throne of gifts as they disintegrated into a pile of ashes and disappeared behind her. She began to walk closer towards him.

"Have you any idea who I am?" He insisted gazing down at her.

"I know exactly who you are." She said stopping right in front of him. He leered over her but the little girl, demonic in nature, was not intimidated by his presence at all. When they locked eyes with a challenging glare, it seemed as if she was staring him down instead. "And I am the one who will lead you to judgement..."

"I… Am… The… OMEN." Her expression turned serious and she spoke in double voices. Then she dissipated into a cloud of black vapors leaving another purple balloon to pop loudly inches from his twisted face.


	22. Chapter 21: Seeing Purple

**Five Night's at Freddy's: Rebooted Retribution**

 **Chapter 21**

 **Seeing Purple**

Farrah ignored the call at noon from the restricted number yet again and had silenced her phone, but it wouldn't stop buzzing in her pocket. When it finally ceased, a text from the unknown number came on the screen. '2 nights left' It read. She stood up and paced the floors of her apartment until finally stopped at her closed display case. She pulled back her jolly roger which she had been using as the curtain for her display to reveal her famous custom made electric violin that was in the shape of a skull and crossbones. It and a montage of photos from her old band had been covered in a slight layer of dust. Farrah never really had been a big fan dusting but knew it was necessary, mainly because of her allergies. She realized out of all the things in the apartment, dust was no way to immortalize better times. She was about to start cleaning her display case when she heard a little tirade of taps on her sliding glass doors right next to her. She pulled back the hanging blinds to see the same red macaw from several nights ago outside the plate glass. It was standing on the small flat patio with what appeared to be a letter in its beak.

She couldn't believe what she was seeing right now. It was the kind of thing that happened only in the movies, but this was crazy and somewhat impressive. She was careful opening the sliding glass doors so as not to scare the feathered friend away. The medium sized bird did not seem to be startled by her presence or sudden slow movements and it laid the envelope down at the base of her feet. As she reached down for the letter, the bird gave a loud squawk and flew out of sight. She stared at it for a long moment while she closed the door back in place. There had been nothing written on the envelope itself, so she started to open it and began to read.

 _'Farrah,_

 _I just wanted you to know that I didn't mean anything by what I said that day. The last thing I wanted to do was hurt you... and my mates. You've been a good lass to this old sea fox. I thought that if our friendship ceased that it would protect me in some way from the disappointment I would've had if you had decided I wasn't worth your time anymore. I was afraid of my own feelings and I didn't want to get hurt. But I realize now that I cannot prevent what is meant to come and seeing you hurt pained me more than I thought it would. I did exactly what I set out to avoid. It was selfish and stupid. I have no excuse for my actions and just ask for your forgiveness._

 _~Foxy'_

She could feel a wave a of guilt wash over her. The kind that she couldn't comprehend, and it left her with more questions than answers. She re-read it over and over, so it burned into her mind. The only thing she could do what wait until Monday evening since it should be easier now to talk out their differences. At the same time, she was anxious by it and didn't know why. It just seemed like Monday came just as fast because of the dread she felt. She did not want a repeat of before.

That Monday evening it was after closing time and just about everyone left for the day. Foxy had already retreated back to his own stage earlier, so Farrah met him back there. He sat on the edge of the stage leaning against the wall in a dimly lit Pirate Cove and his ears were slightly down. Farrah decided to be the first to break the silence.

"I didn't know you could communicate with random stray parrots…" She began.

"It be amazin' what one could do with the supernatural." He stated, not looking at her at first. She kept a clear distance from him.

"I don't want to accuse, but I've been getting these menacing calls for the past four days. Was that you?" She asked as he paused and glanced over to her with what she could only be described as a clueless expression on his mechanical face.

"Lass, I moight know a great deal about ye but I don't know yer number. Even if I did have the supernatural abilities ta find out. I wouldn't do that ta ye."

"I just got a call earlier today for instance, saying that I had one day left. It's like a countdown. I thought it was a prank at first. This… unknown number always calls me at noon."

"I couldn't tell ye lass. I be on stage by then."

"So why did you it? …Break Vixie, I mean." She inched closer to him until she was comfortable enough to finally sit down slowly next to him.

"Perhaps I be afraid o'change. Moight I explain somfin to ye?" He turned and asked her. She motioned for him to continue. "Imagine bein' told ta marry that mic stand fer example." He said pointing to the inanimate object on the edge of his stage. "Would ye want to do that?"

"No." Farrah answered looking at him quizzically and wondering where he was going with his example.

"Why?" He persisted.

"Because it's an inanimate object."

"Roight, but what if I be a mic stand too?"

"Then it would be okay, I guess. Foxy, I don't understand where you're going with this…"

"Well let us say that we loike bein' in charge of our own loives. We don't loike bein' told what ta do with it… But what if I was a working mic stand and that mic was not...?"

"I don't know. I guess it would be like… trying to be forced to marry a dead person."

"Well, roight now, Vixie be that dead person and that was afore I broke 'er. She not be loike us."

"I understand. It makes sense now. I guess even you guys are susceptible to being stressed. I can't imagine what it would be like being treated as objects and not having a say in your life, but you could've told me."

"Loike I said in me letter, I be stupid. I regret what I did ta Vixie when I let me emotions get the best o'me and lashed out. I be havin' a moment o'weakness, I did and delayed arr progress. But they be fixin' 'er new, way afore the deadline."

"Well that's good news… And I accept your apology if you'll accept mine. We both said things we obviously didn't mean." He leaned in and gave her a side hug while he nuzzled his snout against her face and caressed the other side of her cheek with his left hand. She returned the gesture before speaking again.

"I better call an Uber before the security guard clocks in and kicks me out of here. My car didn't start today." She said pulling away from him. They locked eyes with each other as she started to back away. She smiled at the pirate fox before pulling out a little white card and tossing it on the stage next to him. He glanced at the card that laid face down and then back up at her with cocked ears. When Farrah got to the exit of Pirate Cove, she turned back around to get one final glimpse of him for the evening.

"See you later, …Anthony." Before Foxy could have time to react to the name, Farrah had already left. He sat there in slight shock with his jowls agape. He hesitated for a moment before picking up what appeared to be a business card with a 1-800 number written on the back of it. He turned it over to find it was a business card from the bank with his mom's name on it. After a moment of sitting there frozen, the moment dawned on him and he stood up and started after her. He wanted to know how she knew his mom, but she had already leaped in the Uber and left. He watched the silver car until it disappeared from his view in the dark rainy night.

"Foxy get away from the window before someone sees you." Freddy scolded from the stage. "You're lucky all the humans left by now."

"He's being a lady's man again. Leave the horny bastard alone-" Bonnie joked.

"Shut up!" Foxy said pointing the business card at the rabbit as he made his way to their stage.

"How did it go Foxy?" Chica asked. She stopped primping in the small hand mirror she had to turn and look at him.

"Oh, it went great, but she knows me mum." He replied showing his friends the business card.

"Well I'll be damned." Bonnie said getting up from his stool to look over everyone's shoulders at it.

"Small world, huh Foxy?" Chica exclaimed.

"Yeah, now you can pretend it's a blessing." Bonnie heckled playfully. Freddy began to interject.

"Let's not lose sight of our goal here guys. Foxy, you'll have plenty of time to talk about this later after tomorrow. We all need to focus on what's at stake here." Freddy said remembering his composure. He laid out blueprints on Bonnie's stool for the traps they were going to set in the night to come.

Farrah returned home from her Uber ride with a new car battery in hand, she went right to work in the rain with a flashlight and a wrench to replace the old battery in her van. She worked diligently and as fast as she could to get out of the rain, but she was already soaked to the brim with cold rainwater. Farrah closed the hood of her van and when she did, she saw a car parked on the street running with its headlights on. The yellowed streetlamp illuminated the sheen of bright purple and it was like whoever it was, watched her every move. That was the car, she recognized. Without making any sudden movements, Farrah inched slowly to the driver side of her van and slipped inside trying to keep an eye on the strange vehicle across from the parking lot. She stuck the key in the ignition and turned it on. Before preceding to drive, she leaned over and pulled out a .45mm Hi-Point from under her passenger seat, grabbed the bullets from the glove box and loaded the gun. She could hear the menacing car on the street gunning its engine before taking off.

Farrah acted quickly and threw the van in reverse and floored it so hard that her tires made a screeching noise on the pavement. She found herself following the car for what felt like an hour and realized that it was the same route her friends took that tragic night. She was determined not to make the same mistakes that led to the crash and kept several car lengths between her and the purple car. She finally passed a sign that read 'To New Harmony' and continued on the ramp for several minutes before the car disappeared in the fog in front of her. Her visibility got so bad the she had to pull over and for a moment she felt defeated that she came all this way. A wet newspaper flew into her from window and stuck there and she was forced to get out and take it off. She happened to glance off the ramp to see the purple car turn into a small silhouetted building down below with streetlights scattered sparsely throughout the area. It was much easier to see more clearly through the fog and the rain when she was stopped and outside the van.

Farrah hurriedly jumped back in and started down off the ramp to where the car stopped. Just before she pulled in, she shut her headlights off. She slowly drove into the vacant and abandoned lot, hitting gaping cracks and potholes wherever she drove. Farrah decided to park away from the building, next to an overgrown hedge and some trees that edged the lot to try and disguise her car from any unwanted witnesses. She hid the .45 in the inside of her long trench coat and grabbed her flashlight. What am I thinking doing this? She scolded herself. What is this place? She turned her flashlight on and shined it at sign mounted on the caved in roof. The lettering was hard to make out because the entire building seemed to have been overgrown with moss and ivy. She glanced around the parking lot for the purple car, but it wasn't there, so she began to scope out the outside of the building for a way inside. She came across what appeared to be a garage door at the side of the building. It appeared to be rigged and man-made out of sheet metal and it was the only part of the structure not taken over by vegetation. Farrah glanced around for button, but there wasn't one on the outside and had to find another way in. All the windows were boarded up haphazardly and Farrah shined her flashlight inside between some boards to try and peer in but couldn't see anything. A thick later of dust blocked her view from the inside. 'No Trespassing' signs were plastered all over the place. She marched around back and found an old set of basement doors sealed with a chain. She remembered that she had a pair of bolt cutters in the trunk of her van, so she retreated to get them and made her doors were locked while doing so.

Never in a million years did she think she would ever find herself breaking an entering, yet here she was. It was like fate led her to this. Aside from a couple of speeding tickets, she never broken the law before. It was like something else was controlling her, consuming her actions. She popped the chain off the basement door and gave it a little tug. It seemed to be swollen shut after being closed for so many years. She gave the doors a few more violent heaves until they finally gave and came open, causing Farrah to fall flat on her rear. She picked herself up, hesitantly and boldly going inside the cavern-like basement. She trudged around the semi-flooded basement, flitting her flashlight around every corner of the large disgusting and putrid smelling room. She covered her nose with the sleeve of her coat and went on. It didn't appear that anyone was hiding out down here like she expected, so she made her way up the soggy broken in stairs. She tried the door at the top, only to find that it was locked. Given her expertise in robotics, she knew how to hot-wire cars and lock-pick doors as well. She held the flashlight in her mouth and pulled out a bobby pin hidden in her hair and went to work on the lock with her hook hand. She had to bend and twist in awkward positions to hit the tumbler and hoped it wasn't locked with a padlock on the outside. She was careful not to fall through the decaying stairs. After a couple minutes she heard the lock click and to her surprise, she was able to budge it open.

She found herself in short hallway with restrooms on each side. She did a thorough check of the disgusting bathrooms to find nobody hiding in them. The short hallway led to what appeared to be an old dining area. It was still somewhat furnished, but everything was covered in about a foot or more of dust and mold. There was stage in the far corner on the right side of the room as she entered. Some of the booths and tables had been ravaged by the test of time and ripped out of their spots and a few old rusty bar stools littered the floor. The press board of the counter peeled and curled with moisture and dry rot. Cobwebs covered every corner of the room. Farrah didn't see where there would be a car parked inside here and felt somewhat disappointed that she let it slip away. She moved around behind the counter where an old crooked picture still hung on the back wall. She wiped the thick dust off the picture to reveal the grand reopening of Fredbear's Diner. The three men pictured stood in front of a red ribbon. A hefty-looking man in a dark purple suit wearing a gold ribbon was shaking hands with an older man in the photo. There was something off about the man in the purple suit. It was the way he smiled, and it almost appeared menacing in nature, like he had an agenda. Farrah couldn't quite figure it out, but she could've sworn she heard somewhere that William Afton used to be a heavy and hearty man who always wore that color. Maybe that was him? So, this is where it all started. I'm in the old diner, she thought to herself inching away from the photo and heading into the old adjacent kitchen. It looked just as worse as the dining room. She glanced cautiously around every corner in case she ran into a squatter… or something evil.

To her surprise, she found the last metal counter top on the end that was completely clean and free of any debris or dust. That was strange, she thought to herself. This only confirms that someone had been here. She noticed a small piece of white paper laying on top that read:

 _'Warehouse down the road'_

Someone was leading her, and she was crazy enough to take the bait. She shuffled back out into the dining room in front of the large man-made garage door. She glanced down in the corner and noticed a small generator that had been powering it. She flipped the switch on and the sheet metal raised enough for her to slip out and make it back to her vehicle. She stopped for a moment and inspected her van with the flashlight for any signs of someone getting in and hiding out. When it was all clear, she started down the road for several minutes until she came across a large white warehouse that reminded her of a barn. It was definitely in better condition than the diner she was just in. After pulling in a parking, she approached a set of oversized automatic doors that opened as she approached. It was as if to invite her inside. Right there, parked in the middle of the warehouse floor was the purple car she had been chasing for years.

She walked up to it. This time there was no driver and it wasn't running. She hadn't noticed before, but the plates had been removed. For how long, she didn't know. She was staring at the white scuff marks on the driver side the night they traded paint. When she walked around the front, she noticed another letter. This time it was in an envelope similar to the one Foxy gave her, but this one had her name on it. She opened it up and began to read to note that was pasted together like a ransom note clipped out of magazines.

 _'Sorry 2 disappoint. If u want 2 see the driver, u will have 2 meet me at Freddy's 2morrow after midnite. Doors will be open 4 u. No cops or Foxy is scrapped.'_

Farrah could feel herself start to shake with fury. She crumpled the note up and threw it down on the ground next to the enemy car. She thought about smashing the windows in or lighting a piece of cloth on fire and putting it in the gas tank for it to blow up. However, she didn't want to piss off the driver and run the risk of someone else getting hurt because of her. She kicked the cars tire and retreated back to her van and headed home.


	23. Chapter 22: Soul Taker Pt 1

**Five Night's at Freddy's: Rebooted Retribution**

 **Chapter 22**

 **Soul Taker Pt 1**

Today was the day… The Tuesday Farrah was going to finally meet the driver that had been overshadowing her life for the past decade. She was going to get closure one way or another and what better way to celebrate her 31st birthday. She went about her day as usual by going to work. It was as if she had to, just to see if anything was out of the ordinary so she can prepare for later on tonight. Several minutes after clocking in, her manager greeted her with rejuvenated excitement to show her that Vixie had been put back together good as new and Foxy had been replaced back on his stage alongside her. Farrah stared at Foxy for a minute hoping to see if he was going to give her subtle nonverbal messages, but he did not.

"…She is not going to be turned on until the first of December." Mr. Larney was saying as he led her out back into the main party room. "Tell me, how much experience do you have with security work?" He asked out of nowhere. This caught Farrah off guard and she returned his question with a puzzled look.

"The thing is… We need someone to temporarily fill the night guard position tonight. We've been having a heck of a time trying to keep our night guards staffed and at this point Fazbear Entertainment needs to be less picky about the qualifications. We need things running smoothly for this transition to fulfill our quotas with everyone fully staffed."

"I'm sorry, but I only have experience in robotics…" She began.

"Not a problem. It's fairly simple really. You just sit at a monitor and make sure everything is in its place. It's just for tonight and the good news is you can go home right now and return at midnight and you clock out at 6am. That's shorter hours but you'll get paid time in a half. You are welcome to get up and walk around but most prefer to just sit in the office."

"Do I have to wear the purple uniform?"

"I knew you would ask that and no. Our temps wear light blue. It's a new uniform policy we've enacted on our night guards. There's a stigma about those old purple ones and eventually we hope to do away with them altogether as part of the updates."

"I'll do it but… why ask me?"

"Some head honcho from Corporate specifically asked for you Farrah. They seemed very adamant about it. Looks like you've been making waves around here and someone took notice eh?" He said doing that nudging thing again with his elbow that she hated so much. She couldn't help but feel like he was being vague in his answers when he talked about the corporate office. She didn't know anyone from Fazbear Entertainment. Maybe the driver and this mysterious corporate representative was all connected and she was being setup? Regardless, this wasn't going to deter her from her primary goal. Mr. Larney just made it easier for her because now she didn't have to illegally break into another building and run the risk of getting arrested. She did not like the way that made her feel last night when her instincts took over. Instincts. Could she even call it that? It was more like an invasion of her character. A representation of her worst self.

Mr. Larney sent her home with a badge, light blue uniform, hat and an extra set of keys to the building. Instead of going straight home, she decided to stop at a local coffee shop and mull over how she was going to take on the night shift and this eluded driver. When she was done with her coffee errand, she made her way out to her van to go home when a drunk from the neighboring bar bumped into her. She could hear one of the wait staff shout out the door at him.

"It's too early for this crap, go home Jeffrey! You're already drunk!"

"That's bullshit! It's beer o'clock every hour and you know it! Okay, I'll see ya to-night! Ya fuckin' buzzkill." The man named Jeffrey chuckled, heckling back but the woman just shut the door to ignore him. The man had on dirty ripped jeans, and a stained gray tank under a ratty plaid top that had been unbuttoned with muddy construction boots and held a bottle of beer in his hand. He turned and spoke to the first person he seen which happened to be Farrah.

"I'm waitin' for the bus. You know what the problem in this town is? I'll tell ya what the problem is... My bitch-ass wife left me. I love that battle-axe so much. Oh yeah, the problem, it's… it's the fucking murderer's man. They took my boy a long time ago… on his birthday of all days! Can you believe that? Happy fucking belated birthday Gabe and fuck your mom. I'll have another on you." He bolstered loudly as he slurred his words. He raised his beer bottle to the sky and took a swig before staggering to the metal bench of the bus stop. Farrah distanced herself even further staring after the drunken man. She watched him throw his beer bottle in the receptacle next to the bench, still chattering on to himself.

When Farrah was finally home, she decided to have a nap on the recliner in her living room. She needed to be well rested for tonight. This was definitely going to throw sleep schedule off, but she didn't care. She fell asleep with ease. There were perks to having depression. One could drink an energy drink and still go to sleep any time of the day. If only humans could recharge like a phone and be able to go about their day whenever they needed energy instead of wasting eight or more hours sleeping. How productive we could all become if we did that… Shortly after dozing off, Farrah felt herself leave her body. Her soul stood there watching herself sleep in the recliner. It was a strange sensation, almost like a dream. A transparent Farrah started to walk and the farther she did, her surroundings changed. It got darker and she found herself standing in front of a closed door that was identical to her bedroom door in the apartment. She was compelled to open it and when she stepped through, there was a flash of light and she was a seven year old child again. The long white and black checkered hallway seemed to span for miles with plain wooden doors on each side. She opened one of the doors and it brought her back a memory that she tried to forget about a long time ago. She was watching herself as a child in her old bedroom drawing pictures and singing to herself. She could see her mom young again, enter the room and standing over her daughter.

"What are making dear?" Her mother said.

"I'm making a book mommy." She said handing it off to her mother who began to read it. Kate flipped through the pages. Farrah had drawn four little lambs with their mothers. They were all wearing party hats at what appeared to be a birthday celebration. The lambs were brown, yellow, blue, and orange respectively. Kate continued to flip through the pages of her daughters make-shift book with a smile of pride on her face. The lambs followed a large bunny that had been colored gold and wearing purple clothes. When Kate got to the last page, her smile turned to an expression of utter shock and horror.

"Why would you draw that?" Kate accused while fighting back tears. She set her daughters book back down and covered her face from her daughter.

"Mommy, what's wrong? I thought you liked it."

"Oh honey, you're very creative but what happened to the lamb's sweetie?"

"The bad man hurt them really bad." The child Farrah answered ominously.

"Oh honey, we don't draw like that. I never want to see drawing like this again, okay?" Kate's voice broke as she spoke, and little Farrah picked up on this.

"Mommy, why are you crying? I'm sorry. I thought you liked my story." The little Farrah got up in tears and gave her mom a hug. It was so surreal to Farrah watching this memory unfold as a ghost-like figure and realized that they couldn't see her. She remembered the last page. She had drawn a door with a light above it and red to signify blood at the bottom and had colored the surrounding drawing in black crayon. The memory flashed before her eyes to her mom upset in the kitchen pacing back and forth. She was sobbing on the phone with a child psychiatrist about the book she made. When she hung up, she heard her daughters muffled singing from upstairs and decided to follow. The ghost Farrah followed behind. This was the day mom scolded me for singing that song. It had been a rendition of 'Hoist the Colors' a pirate song but little Farrah had changed the words to match her book. She seen her mom advise her never to sing that song again. Ghost Farrah stood there in the doorway trying to remember how she sang it. Then she seen her mom angrily snatch Farrah's home-made book from off a nearby desk and walk through ghost Farrah to make her exit. The memory ended. She found herself, still a child and a ghost version of herself. She faced the same checkered hallway as before and opened another door. This time is was the day she had gone to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria for the first time during the birthday party. The adolescent Farrah sat in the front seat appearing to be upset while her mother was parked in their driveway and her brother asleep in his car seat in the back.

"Mommy, how come I'm never invited to birthday parties?" Little Farrah questioned her mother who looked as if she was emotionally and physically drained. She glanced over at her child to answer her.

"You got invited to this one." She began. This was the wrong answer.

"No, I didn't. He told me he didn't want me there."

"He was mean to say that."

"Then how come nobody ever comes to my birthday parties?"

"I had you around Thanksgiving. People visit their families and can't always make it. Mommy can't help that." Kate tried her best to explain. There was a long pause before the young Farrah piped up again.

"I told you I didn't wanna go... I don't wanna go to another birthday party again. I hate Thanksgiving and I hate my birthday!" The angry little girl said jumping out of the car and running to the front door before the vision flashed again. What was it trying to tell her? Why were these relevant? In any case, she didn't want to enter anymore doors and just took off running down the end of the hallway where it all began. She didn't recognize anyone at first, but she found herself back at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria again. It seemed so innocent and full of life and there where adults and children everywhere. This was not her memory but a different one. She could see Bonnie, Chica and Freddy playing a dated song on the stage. One of the party tables caught her eye in the main party room where the stage was. She made her way to the front row where she passed a set of double doors that were partially cracked. It was then that she recognized one of the children. It was the same little redhead boy from Penny's picture… Fritz. She glanced over to see the other three. Susie a little blonde girl wearing a dress, Jeremy, and that was Gabriel. He must be the birthday boy that drunk guy was talking about earlier today. He sat in the middle of all of them with cake in front of him. Moments later a man in a big golden bunny suit came out to greet them. I know what this is... This was the day! Oh my God! I know what happens! She was literally watching everything right here, unfolding in front her very eyes as it took place. She watched as the four of them began to follow their killer. She thought frantically. Maybe I can change the memory? She didn't know what to do. She went up to any random adult in the room and tried pulling on their clothes. They can't see me. She then chased after the children that was following the large golden rabbit and caught up to them. Some mirrors lined the hallway, but she couldn't see her reflection in them.

"Guys… STOP! It's a trap!" She reached for Fritz, the last boy in line but her hand went right through him. She rushed to the front of the line and tried to grab a hold of the killer's legs to prevent him from taking any steps further, but they just walked on past. They can't hear me either. Feeling defeated, she leaned against the wall next to an air vent, watching them walk to their demise… And then she remembered the song and she began to sing her parody of 'Hoist the Colours.'

'The man in the hare

stole the lambs from their ewes...

...

these halls be ours and by the powers

...

Heave ho, lambs to killer

Never shall we die'*

Her voice echoed when she sang and for a split moment, she thought she saw the group of them pause in their tracks. Realizing the a pair of broken chains appeared around her wrists, she continued the third verse. This time the golden bunny turned around as if to stare at her. She wondered if he could see her now and she started to follow them again singing louder and more ominously than before slamming her chains to the beat. Then something miraculous happened. The children began singing the final verse and the man in the costume didn't bother stopping them. He continued to lead them until they got to that wretched room.

'Heave ho, lambs to killer

Never shall we… die!'*

The door shut and moments later she heard their screams and cries for help from the other side of it. She flinched in horror and tears started streaming down her face. Next thing she knew, she felt a force like no other pulling her back. The closer she was sucked in, she could almost hear the faint sound of an alarm going off and it was like her soul slammed back into her body. It was with such force that she woke up gasping out of the recliner and onto the floor of the apartment. Her alarm was still going off on her phone. She reached over to silence it. 11pm already? She stood up and started getting ready for work. She stood in front of her bathroom mirror, clipped the tie on her dress shirt and put the hat on. She stopped and stared at herself for a minute before grabbing the rest of what she needed. This was it, she thought. No turning back.

*Citation: (Zimmer, Hans. "Hoist the Colours." Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End, 2017. Accessed: Jan 07, 2019.)


	24. Chapter 23: Soul Taker Pt 2

**Five Night's at Freddy's: Rebooted Retribution**

 **Chapter 23**

 **Soul Taker Pt 2**

She entered the building for her shift with slight hesitation and absolute determination. The first thing she noticed was that the three animatronics weren't on their stage. Instantly she knew something wasn't right. She pulled out her flashlight and began searching the premises for the other robots. She decided to investigate Pirate Cove but the only robot that was on stage was Vixie. She retreated back to the night guard's office to check the cameras, so she didn't have to wander too far into the dark pizzeria. The robots were nowhere to be found on any of the monitors. She sat back in the chair wondering what could have happened, when she started hearing a familiar raspy whisper calling her name.

"Farrah…" The voice whispered. She got up instantly and began searching for the source. "Farrah…" There it was again. The voice led her to the main party room and she heard lights being turned on onstage. She quickly whipped around. The voice had been coming from behind the red curtain.

"Farrah, it's been too long. Happy birthday."

"Who are you? Show yourself!" She demanded. The curtain dropped, and he finally revealed himself. It was the same golden rabbit from her vision. Only this time, he had a grotesque and mutilated appearance about himself. Her stared at her from the stage in a menacing fashion. His silver eyes pierced into her soul while he continued to speak.

"I was the driver of that car that night, Farrah. The night that was just the same as this one."

"W-why did you do it?" She stammered. Her heart was racing in her chest. She thought that if she can keep this thing talking, she could come up with an alternate plan.

"Simple mistake. I regret keeping you alive." He answered casually.

"Yeah? And how… how did you get in?" She asked, quickly glancing around for anything she could use to help aid her in fighting him.

"I had a little help… not that I needed it." He added.

"Why did you kill those kids?" She questioned.

"I don't have to answer to you. I am William Afton, but you can call me Springtrap..." His voice started to change, and her eyes widened in horror. "Remember me now Farrah? When I slaughtered your friends, I spoke… just… like… this!" His voice had changed to the same disembodied broken voice she had heard ten years ago. He started to lunge off the stage at her, but she took off running towards the kitchen. Lights flashed on and she scrambled for something heavy and blunt. He jumped into the metal counter almost pinning her to the wall, but she managed to slip through and get out just in time. Maybe she could find something in the parts and service room that will help. She busted through the door and fumbled around she found a sledgehammer that had been left by one of the construction workers. Springtrap charged the doorway after her but she swung with such blunt force that it connected with his chest and knocked him back. She tried jumping over him, but he grabbed her by the leg and she fell to the floor with a hard thud. She began to kick him repeatedly in face several times before she broke free, staggering into a full run. She could feel her metal leg starting to come loose. Just as she made it back into the main room, he caught up to her and was inches behind. Farrah started tipping tables and chairs over to get some distance between them. She was about to take another swing with the sledgehammer when he caught it in midair, disarming her. She tripped backwards trying to get away but didn't fall. He swung the large hammer at her leg, not knowing it was her prosthetic and caused it to go flying. She fell to the floor and he lifted her up by the tie causing her to be strangled by it.

"You know it isn't very nice to trespass on private property." He said as he threw her into the salad bar. It caused the glass to shatter and some of the metal supports to bend by the force of her weight. She fell to the ground on the broken shards coughing up blood. He let her stagger back to her feet before he swung back with his metal fist and connected to the side of her face. She slumped back down against the battered salad bar. Blood ran down the side of her face and her side felt like it had been ripped open and soaked with the red oozing liquid. Her face now swollen and bruising from where he hit her, and she had a busted lip. That was when she decided to pull out her .45 and pump a few rounds of lead into him. She aimed for his chest and head, but to her surprise, he was still standing. Springtrap was about to take a final swing at her when Foxy rushed into the room with the sledgehammer and knocked him onto the floor.

"C'mon! All hands on deck." He told her as he picked her up and began running towards the back of the pizzeria. Springtrap regained his composure after they were out of sight and slinking back into the kitchen. He grabbed a small and very sharp paring knife and hid it in a crevice of his spring lock suit and started after them again.

Foxy hid Farrah to the left of the doorway of the back dock while he stood in front of the baler waiting for Springtrap to make his entrance. Once Springtrap appeared, Foxy lunged at him. The two robots struggled for several minutes. It became clear to Farrah what Foxy was trying to do, but he wasn't strong enough to lift him into the baler. Moments later Puppet appeared to help the fox out and helped shove Springtrap into the baler. Farrah staggered out with one leg and handed the key to the baler to Foxy while Puppet held the grate down. Springtrap thrashed wildly inside. It didn't look like Puppet was able to hold it for much longer, so Farrah took the last ounce of strength she had left and helped hold the grate down.

"Foxy, you backstabbing son of bitch! I'll tear you all to pieces! I will come back! I always come back!"

"Not this time!" Foxy inserted the key and turned the baler on. As the machine was coming down on the golden rabbit. Springtrap took one final opportunity to pull out the knife he had stowed away and jammed it through the grate into Farrah's jugular as he was being crushed.

"Welcome to the family... Vixie." Was the golden rabbits final words. Farrah let go and instantly reached for her neck and fell to the floor. By this time Bonnie, Chica and Freddy entered the room and Puppet motioned for them to take over until she came back to deal with what was left of Springtrap. Foxy picked up the dying Farrah in his arms, putting pressure on her neck where she had been stabbed. He followed the floating Puppet to Pirate Cove.

"Shut it off!" Freddy instructed Chica. "Keep it in the down position until Puppet returns. Don't raise it." He said while he and Bonnie kept the grate held down. Pieces off their enemy fell onto the floor at them and it had appeared to be over.

Back in Pirate Cove, Foxy laid Farrah down next to Vixie who was also put in a laying position on the stage. He kept pressure on her wound while he held her in his arms.

"Farrah… I be so sorry. I didn't want any o'this ta have ta happen."

"It's… o-okay." She sputtered, choking up more blood. She reached for his snout and patted it with the side of her bloodied hook.

"We can save ye from this fate, but it won't be the same. But I want ta give ye choice… Will ye be me Vixie?" She stared up at him through glossy dying eyes.

"Aye… aye c-captain."

"Release pressure." Puppet instructed him.

"I love ye." He said as he let go for her to bleed out onto the floor of the stage. She went limp shortly after. Foxy stayed with her and didn't leave her side for a second. Meanwhile, a few hours later The Puppet returned with the news.

"It is confirmed. Springtrap is finally gone. The deed with Vixie was successful…" Puppet announced as Bonnie, Chica and Freddy moved out of the way as she floated past them in the main party room. "Vixie will be fine but I had to put her into a mechanical coma." There were slight gasps of unequivocal surprise from the other members of the group.

"What? What do you mean?" A very concerned Freddy said now standing to his feet.

"The men who were here to repair her, wired a bomb in her chest. She cannot be turned on." Puppet iterated. Chica and Bonnie started to panic but Freddy kept his composure and calmed them before speaking again.

"Then we need to find a way to notify the humans, so they can get the squad in here." He asserted.

"Once the bomb is removed, I will be able to fix her myself without any more human intervention." The Puppet reassured.

"Great, another one of his tricks no doubt. Vixie gets turned on, we all go out with a bang." Bonnie stated. "Talk about a last hurrah…"

"I just don't get it... If Springtrap is really gone, then why didn't we cross over?" Chica chimed in. They could tell Puppet's demeanor was a solemn one, despite having an expressionless face. Her emotions resonated with them, like a dog on a leash that was able to sense if their master was distressed. There was a slight pause before The Puppet spoke again.

"I'm sorry. It's not that simple. When you were murdered, you never had the chance to completely die. You simply transferred into new bodies. That's why you were able to grow up in these suits. The only reason I was able to transfer an adult soul in Vixie in the first place was because our murderer had finally passed on. It made me spiritually stronger to perform the risky procedure. Nothing more. I may be omnipotent in some ways, but need I remind you all again that I am not a god but more of a guardian. I am just as disappointed as you all are, for I was the first."

"It's just not fair." Chica said slumping down into a vacant seat, trying to process all the disappointment she felt. She could hear Bonnie grumbling and echoing her displeasure as well.

"This is all Foxy's fault." Freddy started to blame. "He was working with the enemy the whole time. Springtrap exposed their little secret right after stuffing us in the basement lockers. And if it wasn't for Puppet here letting us out… I just don't know. What I do know is that if it wasn't for Foxy, we would ALL have equal credit in defeating our enemy and then maybe crossing over would've worked."

"I know it's easy to point fingers, but placing blame is no way to justify the disappointment you all feel. There's no way to tell if that method would've worked either. We cannot make assumptions and I suggest you hold off on any punishments until all this has been figured out." Puppet strongly advised.

"Very well, looks like we'll be having a little trial of our own to contest Foxy's innocence." Freddy concluded before giving his friends orders. "Bonnie, I want you to write a note to Bill advising him about the bomb, so they can get the squad in here in the morning. Make it sound like Farrah wrote it and left the building, so she doesn't get pinned for something that's not her fault. The proper authorities will have a better chance of catching the real culprits that way if she's ruled out quickly. When you are done with that, come back and help Chica and I clean up around here. We only have a couple hours left to get it all done." Freddy instructed. They nodded obediently and began going right to work.


	25. Chapter 24: Foxy's Trial

**Five Night's at Freddy's: Rebooted Retribution**

 **Chapter 24**

 **Foxy's Trial**

The morning after, the bomb squad came and went. With the explosive device safely removed, Foxy stayed with Vixie for three nights in a row. Never leaving her side and had been waiting for her to wake up after Puppet took the initiative to fix her in pristine condition. His thoughts were interrupted by the brief knock on Foxy's backstage door. A few moments later, Freddy let himself in and stood over him. His shadow casting over him in the doorway.

"It's time."

"Time fer what?" Foxy asked. Freddy didn't answer but instead stood there with his ears slightly down and a glare upon his mechanical expression. Foxy reached for his chest, lowering his ears and eyes. He knew instantly what this was about now. "Oh…" He followed him out into the main party room where his friends had reserved a seat at the end of a long rectangular table. Freddy motioned for him to sit at the end while Chica sat at the other. Bonnie and Freddy stood at both sides of Foxy while Freddy addressed the group.

"I gonna do this non-traditionally because this is not a courtroom-"

"Wait can I interrupt for minute?"

"What is it… Bonnie?" Freddy asked impatiently turning toward him.

"That's your gavel?" He said pointing out the squeaky blue inflatable hammer. Freddy glanced down at it for a brief second and then back up at Bonnie who fought back giggling at him. "Did you just get that out of the crane machine? …You did! You literally just got that out of the crane machine at the start of midnight before getting Foxy just a few minutes ago..." They could hear Chica chuckling from the back.

"I'm not gonna put a HOLE through the damn TABLE Bonnie! …Besides, it's all I could find." Freddy said defensively. "May I continue?"

"It squeaks, how's anyone gonna take you seriously?"

"Focus! Anyway, …we are not human, nor are we lawyers. Foxy, you are accused of insubordination, negligence, property damage, tampering with and manipulating spiritual resources for your own personal gain, conspiring with a common enemy and you have shown a blatant disregard to those involved which caused said individuals to be endangered in the process. What is your defense of that which you are accused and how do you plea?"

"Not guilty. Ye cannot bring up past indiscretions that ye have previously fergiven me fer. Ye told me we were starting with a clean slate, so it shouldn't be up fer debate now."

"Very well, property damage is not up for discussion but what about everything else that you stand accused of?" Freddy prodded.

"Me method of finally getting rid of that bastard was unorthodox. I will admit that. But it be a good faith effort. Me intentions were pure in the end. I only did what I thought be truly roight." He replied in his defense.

"You could have found a way to make this easier on yourself. Be it releasing us from those lockers, so we could share the credit of defeating Springtrap. Instead, you decided to play hero, potentially negating everyone else here from crossing over."

"Objection!" Bonnie interjected. Everyone turned to stare at him in silence. "What? I always wanted to say that, besides, that's not a fact. Puppet said so and that shouldn't be up for debate either."

"If Bonnie has ta be me lawyer then I want a continuance." Foxy demanded.

"I just like standing up here." Bonnie concluded.

"Enough! If this isn't going to be taken seriously, then I want our votes cast now before this starts turning into a circus. Whoever thinks Foxy is innocent raise your hand." Freddy ordered. Foxy and Chica raised their hands.

"Your vote doesn't count Foxy. You're the accused." Freddy said. "Whoever thinks Foxy is guilty raise your hand." Freddy and Bonnie's hands went up.

"Bonnie, I thought ye were on me soide!"

"Sorry dude. That's just how I feel."

"That's 2 to 1. Foxy you have been found guilty and are hereby sentenced for a complete re-manufacture. You will be reformatted and rewired to the fullest extent. With this programming you will be completely incapable of making anymore poor decisions via algorithm overhaul. Punishment is to be set immediately." Freddy concluded as he slammed his inflatable gavel on the table causing it to squeak loudly. This caused Bonnie to laugh uncontrollably for a few seconds. He caught glimpses of Foxy glaring at him.

"I'm sorry Foxy. I can't help it. I'm not laughing at you, I swear… Okay, I'm done." Bonnie said as he regained his decorum. He helped Freddy pull Foxy up by his arms and they began to drag him out.

"Wait!" Foxy began to protest. "This isn't necessary. I'll lose all me memories. I be losin' everyfin.' Don't take that away. It be all I have!" He tried to struggle out of their grasp but couldn't get out. They started to lead him out of the room when a female voice echoed loudly throughout the room.

"STOP!" The three of them turned to look at Chica who stared back at them in surprise and pointed at Vixie standing there with help from Puppet who was holding her up. A light illuminated brightly over the shaking and distraught vixen. Puppet helped lean her over the table, so she could get her balance.

"Holy shit, she's awake." Bonnie said with mild shock. Vixie spoke again.

"Seriously guys? This be what I have ta wake up ta? A bunch o'drama this be. Yarr trial ain't o'er yet. The rest o'the jury be here and I vote fer Foxy's innocence. That be 2 ta 2 and ye have a hung jury. All I ask is that ye hear me out fer me belated birthday. It be the least ye can do. Yarr all about that roight? …Holy crap, this be me voice now?" She said gripping at her mechanical neck.

"Ooh she has a girl pirate voice. So cute!" Chica squealed with joy. All the males stared at Chica in silence and she remembered her composure. "Oh… Sorry."

"Very well, let's hear what our new friend has to say." Freddy said as they retreated back to the front of the room. After they sat Foxy back down, Vixie continued her plea.

"Okay… I don't know how this be possible or what the hell be goin' on. I be freakin' out roight now and I need HIM ta help me through this transition and that can't happen if yarr gonna be changin' everyfin' about what made him who he was ta begin with..." She stated, pointing at Foxy and trying not to fall over with all the shaking she had been doing. "Oh damn, this suit be heavy on me soul." She added more to herself than to them.

"Oh, you'll get used to that." Bonnie said but Freddy nudged him to be quiet.

"The point be, if this be how ye treat yarr friends then maybe becoming this was o'mistake and ye should have just let me die. There be no point in livin' this way if we can't have free will ta make arr own choices and mistakes. It be o'waste of this loife as well. It's bad enough ta live 'ere forever not havin' normal loives. Freddy if ye can give yarr mates anyfin,' give them that. Give them what little freewill they do 'ave ta make them feel less loike robots and more loike humans."

"We never want you to feel resentment toward anyone here for becoming one of us. However, we have rules and just like anywhere else, there must be consequences for those actions if those rules are not obeyed." Freddy told her.

"I understand why we 'ave rules. It be ta keep us safe, but don't ye think yarr rules arr a little too extreme and archaic? Think about it. No disrespect, but who are ye ta play God and pass judgement loike that? Ye've been followin' the same parameters fer years that bore no fruit and when Foxy finally stepped out of that comfort zone and yarr enemy was finally put ta rest, ye punish him fer it? What kind of government arr ye runnin' anyway? A Dictatorship? He be a hero in me book."

"He was setting you up this whole time to die." Freddy affirmed.

"I was gonna die anyway. I was the one stupid enough ta take the law in me own hands. It wouldn't have mattered. If I can be humble enough ta forgive that, ye can too. That bastard is gone, now ye should all have somfin' ta be happy fer because ye have nuffin' else ta worry about. Ye don't have ta make this harder than it has ta be. And if Foxy be on trial fer breakin' the rules, then I should be up there with him because I be just as guilty as he fer interferin' in ye not crossin' o'er... I let me vindictive nature get in the way of everyfin.'" She lowered her head in shame. "It be all me fault."

"Oh, don't say that honey. Nobody's blaming you." Chica said placing her hand on Vixie's shoulder but she couldn't feel it. She couldn't feel anything but the remorse. It was all surreal to her having her touch, smell and taste senses taken away and replaced with heightened artificial robotic sight and sound. Bonnie leaned into Freddy to whisper something to him.

"You know that cute little vixen has a point about everything else though."

"Hey!" Foxy overheard and scolded him for calling her cute.

"Anyway, I be hidin' secrets too, but I think I have an idea on how ta get ye ta cross o'er and it has ta do with closure." Vixie admitted. "Five days afore I died… Susie Martins, I met yarr mum at the soide of the road. She had a flat toire and I helped fix it and get her on her way with the spare I had. She had a memorial decal in pink angel wings on her back window with yarr name on it. Her license plate was BLD – 3553. I'm sorry, I never caught her name. I met Foxy's mum Penny Fritzson at the bank when I needed a new debit card. She used ta be a lunch lady at the elementary school I attended. She showed me pictures of ye dressed as a poirate and told me that I reminded her of ye and that ye would have been thirty seven this year. Jeremy, yarr father Jim was the Uber driver who picked me up that one noight. He was ranting about havin' ta come 'ere and get me. He said he hated this place and a photo of ye was hangin' on his rearview mirror with yarr name in gold on the front corner of it... and Gabriel, yarr father Jeffrey bumped inta me when I was leavin' the coffee shop. I'm sorry ta say but he picked up a drinkin' habit fer sometime. Yarr mother left him… And Puppet, when I was havin' Thanksgivin' dinner at me aunts house, me step-uncle told me about a business trip he took decades ago and he told me about yarr mum. She had moved out of the states and back ta the UK shortly after ye died. I'm sorry, I don't have any more information about her. Look, this be a crazy suggestion… but I be thinkin,' if we find out where they all live, then maybe we could try ta reach out ta them? If they find out who we really arr, maybe we could cross o'er that way but it's not a guarantee. If that be what ye really want, since yarr so hellbent on it. I don't want ta get anyone's hopes up." She could tell they were all in complete shock at what she had just revealed. Puppet helped her take a seat next to Chica and there were several minutes of silence that filled the room. It was like everyone was trying to process everything she said, and it had been a lot to take in.

"You have a very clever wife, Foxy." Freddy broke the silence. "But we still have one juror's vote unaccounted for…" He motioned towards Puppet.

"You already know that my vote would be for his innocence." She said simply. He turned his attention back onto the pirate vixen.

"Vixie, you will have to get used to being called that now as part of our policy. You are one of us and it's up to you to step into that role… Foxy, you're freed from anything you were previously accused of. Go… be with your vixen." Freddy said and Foxy shuffled over to take a seat on the other side of her while Freddy continued to speak. "…And Vixie, you're quite the peacekeeper, best yet in fact. I think we could use more of that around here. Consider my ruling as a belated birthday gift. This weekend would be the perfect time to go over our policies with our new friend and show her around, so everyone has a chance to get to know her. We want to try our best to make sure this confusing transition is as easy on her as possible. This meeting is adjourned." He concluded slamming the little blow up hammer on the table again. This time it gave one final squeak before deflating and making a flatulating noise. Bonnie giggled again.

"Next time I wanna be the judge."

"You can't be the judge."

"Why not?" Bonnie asked.

"Cause my name is on the building asshole."

"Guys look!" Chica interrupted. She was pointing to a misty section in front of the salad bar on the left side of the room. It had been illuminated in a bright light.

"Well, I'll be. There's not a spotlight there." Freddy exclaimed. Then three figures revealed themselves. It was the three girls from Farrah's old band. They weren't corrupted souls anymore and had given off this heavenly appearance. Vixie stood there in utter surprise and Puppet and Foxy helped her step forward so she could see them better.

"Farrah… we've been waiting for you to wake up." Beth said to her. "We wanted to say our final goodbyes."

"Thank you for helping us find our light." Christine chimed in. She was holding her baby who cooed happily in her arms. "You made a big sacrifice and you did what you were meant to do."

"Oh, and don't be too discouraged. It wasn't all in vain." Felicia began. "You are all where you're meant to be right now. It suits you Farrah… No pun intended. You guys take care of her." They were all smiling at Vixie and the rest of group of robots now and just like that they vanished shortly afterward.

"Well, that makes me feel a little better... That it did some good." Freddy said.

"I'm still a little envious though that it wasn't us." Bonnie added. "Vixie are you crying?"

"She is." Chica said reaching for her face and touching the black streaks running down them. "It's oil. You're crying oil Vixie."

"Oh sorry, I didn't know I could do that." She sniffled trying to wipe the streaks away.

"So, it be much easier ta cross o'er if we find arr loight?" Foxy asked Puppet.

"It's much easier to cross over if the souls are not bound by a host." The Puppet corrected. "It's clear to me now, that we all must start with making amends for killing the innocent, first and foremost. For our journeys are not yet concluded. We can consider this a new lease on life. Protect the innocent because now we all can find a new goal… a new dream. Do not feel discouraged like they said. Whatever is waiting for us on the other side, isn't ready for us yet for we now have a new purpose and we should make the most of it."


	26. Chapter 25: Meet and Greet

**Five Night's at Freddy's: Rebooted Retribution**

 **Chapter 25**

 **Meet and Greet**

"I wanted to include everyone on the updates to the rules." Freddy addressed the group shortly after midnight that had just switched over to Sunday. "You must always stay in your suits at all times after hours, unless you are in the process being repaired. Not having the suits on is the equivalent of being nude and no one wants to see that, so let's be discreet about it shall we? No physical altercations between other members of the group. If you have a problem, you come to me regarding disagreements. This next rule is more toward the pirates… since there are more of you now, there is to be no staging of mutiny of any kind. We will no longer kill anymore night guards or any other living being that may come into contact with us especially after hours. The only time where it will be acceptable is if you have just cause or if you have evidence to support that they are in deed a threat to others, specifically children. In the event of a just cause case, it must be discussed with The Puppet before taking further action. All other inquiries regarding the killing of another living being must be presented to me first with proof that they are of ill will and I have to approve it. I want to keep a level of transparency among everyone here—"

"Question." Bonnie's hand shot up.

"What?"

"Killing those night guards was half the fun… How are we gonna entertain ourselves now? It's gonna get boring real fast."

"I was getting to that Bonnie… You are allowed to prank and jump-scare the night guards. You are not to kill them. Anyone found breaking the rules will have their power supply removed for a week as a form of suspension. It is a less detrimental practice to our friends than our more archaic forms of punishment that we had before." He said turning to glance at Vixie from the stage. "Your power supplies will be locked away and hidden so even the humans cannot utilize you during the week of suspension. They will be returned to you when the week is up. If you are caught in service during that time, a week will be added on. No one is allowed to trespass down the Northeast hall… Yes? Vixie you had a question." Freddy seemed surprised that she was engaging in the conversation.

"What was originally down that hall?" She could feel their eyes all staring at her as the room fell silent.

"It's alright guys. She doesn't know better right now…" He ushered, before answering her question as vague and bluntly as he could. "It was a torture room. I'm the only one who still possesses the coordinates to that area and it's a taboo subject that we don't like talking about."

"Then how come I 'ave coordinates ta it?" She could hear slight gasps from the rest of the audience.

"You have the coord—Never mind, a simple programming mistake when you were new here. A simple noninvasive procedure will solve that. You will see me after this meeting." Freddy was caught off guard at first but remembered that he was still addressing the group and did his best to remain professional while he continued to finish his review of the policies. Vixie slumped in her seat with embarrassment and Foxy placed his arm around her for reassurance. Me and me big gob, she scolded herself. Maybe I won't fit in around here either and started to feel discouraged. After the group dispersed, Foxy led her to the stage where Freddy had just given his speech. She noticed there had been a walker in the distance behind the large bear.

"That'll do Foxy. That'll do." He told him as he motioned for Foxy to do his own thing while he addressed Vixie personally. "I have Bonnie as the designated tour guide, but you already know your way around. I took the liberty of finding this unclaimed in lost and found. You can use it for right now to help you walk around while we have a little chat." He said pulling the walker up to her after guiding her offstage. Her mechanical body shook as she moved. Well, this felt a bit demeaning, she thought.

"Has Foxy started training you on how to walk yet?" He asked.

"A little… Do I be in trouble?"

"Not at all. There're just certain things we try to avoid talking about because it's still hurtful and nobody likes to be reminded of those kinds of things. It's like... talking about your tragic backstory the night you invited that girl here."

"Ye know about that?"

"My dear, everyone on the stage heard you that night and we understand. It was a tragic thing that happened and now we all have something in common."

"But there be somfin ye should know… about that room now. Mr. Larney showed me."

"They opened it up." He said simply.

"Not only that… They turned it inta a memorial fer ye guys… in yarr honor. If ye could just see it—"

"No! My word is final. That section is forbidden to all of you and you are not to talk about it to the others. Am I clear?"

"Loike crystal… I knew I wasn't gonna fit in 'ere." She said more to herself than to him.

"You've only been awake in this body for two nights. It's going to take some time to get used to. Which is why I arranged for you to get to know the others for one hour a piece. We embrace differences here. You don't need to feel like you won't fit in. We're family now and around here we don't face hardships alone." He sternly reaffirmed.

"Will ye yarrself at least consider it then? If no one else. Just one look at it, that be all." She didn't mean to pressure. If she felt it wasn't pertinent enough to know about, she wouldn't have bothered. They stared at each other in silence for a brief moment, but he didn't answer. He reached for the door to the parts and service room and led her inside. He motioned for her to take a seat in a chair that had been situated in the room while he shifted through files.

"I made copies of updated coordinates with the Northeast hall not on file awhile back. It's the same as everyone else's. Ah, here it is." He said pulling out a programming disc from a filing cabinet. "You're backwards compatible with this software. So, there should be no issues with installation. Now… turn around and I can begin the update." She did as she was instructed and he unscrewed her back plate and began installing the device software. It took several minutes and when he was done, he removed the disc and placed it back into the filing cabinet. He came over and turned her around in her chair, so they were face to face.

"Do you remember anything we discussed regarding the Northeast hall?"

"Negative. There be no Northeast hall in these parts." She responded.

"Perfect and streamlined. You will only be able to remember discussions about it but it's not in your database." He said pulling her to her feet and leading her back out with the walker. He flipped the light out behind them and closed the door. "I can tell that you have a very stubborn and curious nature about you. I'm stubborn myself. Those can be good qualities to have in certain circumstances but make sure that it doesn't get you into trouble around here." He suggested, leading her back out into the main party area where Foxy had been waiting for her.

"We'll be having a disc breaking ceremony the last hour of the night to commemorate our victory against Springtrap." Freddy informed her.

"Disc breakin'?" She asked puzzled and cocking her ears the same way Foxy did whenever he was clueless.

"I'm sure it's no surprise to you, but we all were equipped with these useless discs that radiated a frequency that caused us to appear distorted to humans. There's no need for them anymore. Anyway, that meeting took up much of my time, so my hour is concluded. You are free to go and spend it with the next individual of your choosing." He said as she chose Foxy next. Freddy made his exit from the main party room and wandered down the corridor that lead to the Northeast hall, making sure no one was watching. When he finally got to the end of the familiar and infamous hallway at the end, he noticed immediately that the original doors had been changed to a more sophisticated paneled set of doors. He pulled a set of keys out of his chest. Finding the correct key, he inserted it into the lock. He turned his head away so that whatever was behind it, was not in his field of vision. He heard the lock click and turned the handle, so the door became ajar. With his head still turned away from it, he angrily gave it a hard nudge with the side of his fist. The bright light poured out and he was finally compelled look inside. His eyes widened and his mechanical mouth agape at what he saw.

"Foxy… arr we married now?" Vixie asked staring at the wedding band on her left hand. She was laying flat on the floor of the Pirate Cove stage, while he sat next her leaning up against a wall, glancing over every now and then to admire her. Her question, however, had caught him by surprise. He tried to answer the best way he knew how.

"It would seem that way. I mean, that be the role we take. So, aye? That we be." There was a long pause and he started to grow concerned. "Why? Do ye not want ta be?"

"It's not that…" She said turning to look at him. He gave the appearance of being saddened and she tried to reassure him the best she could. "I care a lot about ye. I really do. This just be all new ta me and I just have ta get used ta everyfin.' I just need ye ta be patient with me emotions… I can't become a robosexual or a zoophile o'ernoight. I be so confused roight now. I just didn't imagine that I be skippin' me proposal and weddin.' I kinda got thrown inta it, ye know? It be kind o'loike what ye were sayin' about the mic stand." She sat up quickly thinking the mic analogy was an awful example. After realizing what she had just said, she covered her mouth as if to take it back, but it was already out in the open.

"No… Vixie. It not be loike the mic stand, but clearly, ye cannot look past the metal and realize that I love ye. I have fer a very long time now." He began defensively and stood up, pointing an accusing hook at her. "I gave ye a CHOICE and if I 'eard ye correctly, ye already accepted me proposal… by becoming one o'us! And as far as the weddin'? That was yarr debut that happened earlier in the day. Dammit vixen, arr ye really that oblivious?"

"Foxy, I didn't mean it loike that, I swear!" She said jumping to her feet, but she fell against the wall and back into a sitting position. He started to leave, and she called out to him. "Wait, don't go! I be really sorry. I didn't know." Her voice cracked in static as tears of oil started rolling down her face. He was about to make his exit when he heard her start to sob a little, causing him to turn around. He couldn't stand to hear her cry.

"Why did ye accept then?" He asked finally.

"Because… I really do love ye too." She choked out. He came closer to their stage. "It be true, Foxy. That be why. I was just afraid of me own feelin's. Afraid me feelin's wasn't goin' ta be reciprocated." He came back on the stage and sat on the floor with his weeping vixen and placed his arm around her.

"Of course, they would have been." He reassured and wiped the oil tears from her face. "Because I be afraid of the same thing."

"But Foxy, I was a human then when I started havin' feelin's fer ye… and it wouldn't have been roight. I was already bein' shunned and judged. I just didn't want ta make loife anymore worse fer me than it already was. It was complicated enough as it be, and I was afraid of what other people moight have thought …afraid of bein' called a freak. I knew, while I was human a relationship loike that would have ne'er worked out. I would just 'ave another broken heart again and I was just tryin' ta protect it. Why do ye think I was so devastated when ye told me that ye didn't want ta see me again? It crushed me." She started to sob silently in her knees with her arms covering her face. Foxy leaned in further, pulling her in closer and just held her in his arms.

"I be really sorry fer lashin' out at ye just then, me sweet tiger lily. It be clear that I don't take rejection very well. Ye don't have ta worry about humans judging ye because yarr one of us. Ye don't need ta hoide yarr feelin's from me anymore. All I wanted was honesty, no more barricades. We be free ta love one another now. If ye can figure anythin' out of all this confusion of bein' o'machine, it can be arr love fer one another. We can figure all the rest out together. Ye just have ta take it one noight at a time. Yarr not in this alone and ye will start getting' more comfortable in this new body. Now that arr feelin's arr on the table and we be on the same page, that be one less thing ta worry about." He reassured. She lifted her head up and they locked eyes for a brief moment. He reached over and lifted her head up with his hand and their noses gently connected by accident. They pulled away from each other slightly while touching their own snouts, realizing that their noses were magnetic.

"That be a new one." He said as they giggled at one another. He stood up once again and helped Vixie to her feet. There was a short pause and she spoke again.

"So… arr ye always this hot tempered or do I just be lucky?"

"Usually just ta Bonnie. They don't call me the aggressive one fer nuffin.' But I be sure that will change now that ye be here because I'm not alone anymore and neither arr ye." They closed their eyes and leaned in for another Eskimo kiss.

"Are you guys gonna do it?"

"Blimey! Bonnie what the 'ell?!" Foxy was so startled that he about jumped out of his suit and almost let Vixie fall out of his grasp. He didn't know how long Bonnie had been standing there out of nowhere. "Aargh, be gone with ye! Ye pervy scallywag!"

"Okay." He said as they watched him casually stroll back out while he played with a Chinese finger trap.

"I think that be his way of tellin' me yarr time is up. Moight I suggest ye spend some time with Chica in the kitchen next?" He suggested as he started to lead Vixie out and toward the kitchen before she had a chance to answer. He led her through the swinging kitchen doors and pulled up a bar stool from the corner for her to sit on.

"She be all yarrs." Foxy told her.

"Oh goody!" She said clasping her hands together joyfully. He gave Vixie a kiss on the cheek and rushed out. "Well Vixie, you came on a good night. The staff just updated the menu and they need new displays for their selections."

"Displays?"

"Don't worry, it's not real food. It's for commercial purposes-" Chica was cut off by the sounds coming from the main party room. There was a crash and then some yelling that Vixie couldn't distinguish.

"What be going on out there?" Vixie asked.

"Oh, that's just Bonnie and Foxy getting into it again."

"Shouldn't we break it up?" She asked her with concern.

"It's normal for them, sugar. They do that all the time. That's kinda how they horse around, y'know?" There was another loud crash and some pirate gibberish being hollered outside the kitchen. Chica pulled a box out from under a cabinet full of foam and plastic food pieces and showed Vixie how to put them together and gave her a menu as a reference. She then took a seat across from Vixie as they chatted.

"Whenever I get the chance, I like to watch videos on the computer in the manager's office on how food commercials put their displays together. It's a nice little activity that keeps be busy."

"Oh really? Sounds loike a nice hobby."

"It is, and it helps the staff out because they wouldn't take the time to do stuff like this. They're always busy with other things. I just wish Freddy wasn't always so busy trying to keep things so orderly, so him and I could spend more time together. He's all about routine and structure."

"Oh… arr ye guys… dating?" Vixie asked.

"We are. I have to admit, I'm a little envious that you're already married. I've been waiting for Freddy to pop the question for several years now. But you, you're so pretty Vixie. I can understand why Foxy snatched you up as fast he did…"

"Maybe that was because he be lonely? There be a lot more ta someone than just their looks."

"True." Chica concluded as she finished another sandwich display before shifting the subject. "So, I know it's early to be asking this but how do you like it here so far?"

"It be okay, when someone isn't tryin' ta kill ye." Vixie answered. "It be weird basically livin' at work."

"We manage, but I must ask though… girl talk. Are you familiar with south syncing?" Chica asked.

"What's south syncing?" The vixen asked her.

"Well, it's… linking two robots together through intimate parameters. It's another form of programming really."

"Meanin'?"

"Okay, it's robot sex. Theoretically, it's supposed to be more euphoric than the human kind. A whole other level of intimacy. The males are equipped with syncing cables, sort of like plug-ins and the females have an outlet."

"…Ye guys can do that?" Given she was a technician, she was more intrigued by the mechanical and scientific aspect of it more than anything.

"Well, of course we can! Not all our worldly pleasures were forfeited when we became what we are. We can thank Puppet for that one. It's just strongly advised to only link with one other mechanical being. Having multiple partners can severely damage or confuse our programming in other ways. Some of the perks are that you never have to worry about unfaithfulness or falling out of love like the humans tend to do. It's the ultimate goal. Plus, it's the only time we can have an artificial sense of touch."

"Well, thanks fer the info on robot sex ed… I guess." Vixie said putting only her third display together. She had got so distracted with their discussion that she barely got any work done. Chica seemed to be a whiz at multitasking and must have got at least ten of them done while they were sitting there.

"Oh, you're welcome." The chicken said gleefully. Vixie wasn't sure how much Chica actually understood about appropriateness and timing, but she went ahead and let the humanoid chicken take joy in educating her. Who was she to ruin her spirit? It was an unavoidable truth that Vixie would have to learn how this new body worked anyway. It was better to get some of the awkwardness out of the way now than for her to go into it completely blind.

"I don't think I be doin' a good job puttin' these together." Vixie finally stated in slight frustration.

"Oh, it's alright. I didn't expect you be an expert on your first night." She reassured but then her tone seemed to change to utter concern. "But hey listen, I don't want to scare you or put any pressure on you... but I overheard some of the technicians earlier today say that they were going to south sync you and the captain later on next week. The humans don't realize it's sexual to us. They just see it as linking programming systems into one cohesive unit. I just thought you'd like to know because whatever you do, you can't break character during the day shift... That's why I had to have that uncomfortable conversation with you."

"So… basically I 'ave ta put out? It can't happen naturally?" Vixie could feel herself becoming more and more worried and concerned with the inevitable.

"I'm afraid so. Whatever barriers you put up, take them down. I know it's easier said than done but you just have to be strong and overcome that hurdle swiftly because the difficult reality is, sometimes you don't get a say in what you do with your body. You're considered property here now. Be brave and don't think about it. It will only be intimidating for the first initial 49%, you'll have confusion and feel disoriented at 50%, then the rest is all increasing euphoria until you reach that one-hundred mark. It will get easier and you'll actually feel better, I promise."

"Won't I feel loike a rape victim?"

"Oh no. That's the benefit of being a machine." Chica tried to reassure the nervous vixen. "It was nice talking to you. I'm sorry it couldn't have been under better circumstances, but I promise not all our future conversations will be that overwhelming."

"I'll try me best then." She concluded defeatedly. "And it be okay, I appreciate the warning."

"Now, let me help you out. I think Bonnie wants to show off his comedic talents." Chica said helping her out to the main stage.

"Well, look who it is… It's our guest of honor!" Bonnie exclaimed. He had been sitting vexed onstage in a chair with another chair propping his large rabbit feet up. He stood up when the girls came onto the stage. He helped Vixie into one of the chairs while Chica retreated back to the kitchen. "Freddy may be the star, but I'm actually the life of the party." He boasted, pointing to himself.

"I could tell…" Vixie tried to humor the rabbit.

"Look at this setup." He exclaimed. "It's like a talk show now. I gotta ask though… What's an Uber?"

"…It be loike a taxi."

"Really? That's what they're calling them these days? That's a dumb name for a taxi… Hey Freddy!" Bonnie shouted randomly which caused Vixie to become slightly startled in her seat.

"What?!" Freddy shouted from somewhere around the corner.

"They're calling taxi's Ubers now! Isn't that dumb?! That's dumb, huh?!"

"Yeah Bonnie whatever!" He sarcastically and unenthusiastically agreed.

"So Vixie, wanna know how you piss off a pirate? C'mere…" He leaned over to whisper something in her ear which caught Foxy's attention from the back of the room. He had been watching them the whole time making sure Bonnie behaved himself. "I lean in like this and pretend I'm telling you a secret and then we look over, I laugh, and you look… like that okay?" He said chuckling as she looked clueless at Bonnie. "Perfect." He said.

"What the 'ell ye be tellin' me woife?!" Foxy asked as he shook his hook at him from the back of the dimly lit room.

"Oh, I told her you get a little rapey at night and that you like to hump doorknobs!" Bonnie shouted at him from across the large room.

"WHAT?!"

"It's okay, as long as you're not a doorknob!" The rabbit shouted back at him again. "See? There's always a heckler in every crowd..." Bonnie said to Vixie and they both chuckled this time. Foxy moved his seat closer to the front so he could see them better. Bonnie turned and addressed him. "Well, I'm glad you finally decided to join us. Now don't you have a plank to walk?"

"I'm goin' ta kick yarr fluffy landlubbin' ass!" Foxy fumed but Bonnie just ignored him and turned his attention back onto Vixie.

"It's okay. We play like that all the time. I try to have a comedic nature because it helps us get through the nights… Anyway, so you managed to make it into adulthood... You can drive, right?"

"Aye but it looks loike I won't be able ta anymore." She answered with slight disappointment in her voice.

"Pity. I always wanted to go joyriding." He tried mirroring her disappointment.

"Is that yarr guitar o'er there?" Vixie pointed behind them trying to find common ground.

"Yeah, it's my new one. My old one was just a prop, but this one is a real cordless electric one." He said walking over and picking it up. He strummed a few cords on it to briefly showcase his talents. It had the same shape as the prop guitar and was also red in color. "So… I heard you knew how to play. Y'know at one point before…" He said motioning to her hook.

"Aye and the violin." She affirmed.

"No shit? …Sweet."

"If ye give me o'try. It be awhile, but I moight still be able ta play somefin." She insisted. He seen her put a cork on the tip of her hook hand. Foxy seen this too and realized it was the same one he gave her that night she had been locked in at her old job. It was a clever idea using a cork in order to play a stringed instrument. Foxy wondered why he never thought of that. He had given up on the idea of doing anything that required two hands.

"Do, enlighten me." Bonnie said handing the guitar over to her. She thought for a second, trying to remember how to play. She started off slow, until she got her rhythm back. She began to play the first guitar opening of 'Beast and the Harlot' from Avenged Sevenfold while strumming with her hook and using the frets with her left hand. Out of nowhere, she could feel herself becoming lost in the music and lost track of time. She felt the same as she did so many years ago when she played on stage and had been really getting into it. Being a machine had been a slightly different experience. It was almost like what she remembered from being human, had transferred into her processing and she was able to play automatically and with swift ease. As hard as it was to believe, playing was much better than that of any human. Her ability to read music and everything else had all come flooding back to her. After about five minutes when she finished the full song, she happened to glance up to see not only Foxy and Bonnie staring at her, but Chica and Freddy as well. They had all been in utter shock and awe. Her cork popped off and rolled off the stage, stopping to rest at Foxy's feet and he picked it up. She quickly gave the guitar back to Bonnie.

"Um… I cut me hand once durin' that song request the last time I played it… Guess I don't 'ave ta worry about that now." She said feeling like she was shrinking in her seat. She hadn't meant to draw so much attention. They all gave her a little round of applause and Freddy came forward.

"That was great, and I see that you're already starting to get your coordination. You'll be used to that suit in no time if you continue to practice using it. I expect big things to come out of Pirate Cove… especially from you, Vixie." He said as he and Chica retreated back to their designated places. Foxy came up on stage to retrieve Vixie.

"Yarr goin' ta 'ave ta teach me that sometime now." He said as he led her out toward Pirate Cove.

"We be needin' more instruments then." She replied. They left Bonnie standing there staring after them in silence. He was still in shock at what he had just witnessed.

"She's better than I am…" He silently told himself when they were finally out of sight. He didn't know whether to be impressed or jealous. He was so confused by the whole ordeal. What if I get replaced? He definitely felt as if he had competition now and it was a new feeling, he already wasn't fond of in the least.


	27. Chapter 26: Fini?

**Five Night's at Freddy's: Rebooted Retribution**

 **Chapter 26**

 **Fini…?**

"What be troublin' ye?" Foxy interrupted Vixie's thoughts. She had been silent at the start the night and since the disc breaking ceremony the night before.

"Oh… It be nuffin'." She said as she sat on the opposite side of the Pirate Cove stage staring into the floor. He got up and sat down next to her.

"Come with it. I know better than that. Ye have been actin' loike a rat hidin' in a sack since ye and Chica spent time together." He prodded, and she thought about it for a moment at how she was going to present this discussion. She shifted in her seating position so the two could be face to face.

"Foxy… have ye… ever talked ta Chica since Springtrap's death?" She asked.

"About what?" It was then that Vixie realized he wasn't going to make this easy on her, so she just decided to spit it out in a vague way.

"Is Chica actin' as yarr wing-man? Y'know, so ye can try and get ta the next level with me, in arr relationship, I mean?" She iterated.

"The both of ye talked about south syncin' didn't ye?" She seemed slightly taken back that he figured it out so quickly. It shouldn't have surprised her. He did also have the cleverness of a fox AND pirate after all. "And ta answer yarr question, no. I aven't had the chance ta talk ta the lass with everythin' goin' on… So, what she be tellin' ye?" He asked as he casually pulled himself back up. He hit a button at the far end of the wall and the curtain started to close shut.

"Uh, just… how everythin' worked… and that technicians arr goin' ta be… assistin' us with… that sometime this week… Um, why arr ye closin' the curtain?"

"Well, I be glad ta assist in sparin' ye the embarrassment of that experience roight now if ye loike..." His reaction had been so swift that it startled her. It was then that she realized, he had her pinned against the wall, preventing her from going anywhere. He was leering over his nervous wife with hungry eyes as he continued. "…After all, we 'aven't conditioned one o'nother with a proper 'oneymoon. Bonnie got somethin' roight but not about doorknobs. And ye 'ave no idea how long I've waited ta violate ye. I obviously couldn't do it while ye be human, but now yarr accessible and I'll 'ave ye hooked." He started to kiss her neck and caress her face, smothering her in his overbearing embrace.

"D-don't ye think yarr comin' on a little too strong, too soon?" She started to protest but she didn't bother trying to fight him off either because of her temporary handicap. Even if she could, she probably still wouldn't put up a fight because the end result would have been inevitable anyway and she did love him. It was just strange to her and his sudden aggression just took her by surprise. She started to think about the pep talk Chica gave her last night and it seemed to help.

"It be normal ta feel scared yarr first time, but it be fer the good of Poirate Cove. 'Mise well get ye used ta me rules back 'ere lass, because I be the Captain in these parts and yarr goin' ta do what I say from now on, me First Mate woife."

An hour later, there was a knock at the door to the managers office. Freddy had been sitting at the computer desk doing his own spreadsheets for his peers' new performance schedules. He waited a minute and then Foxy begrudgingly strolled in the doorway.

"Did you habituate that vixen like I told you?" Freddy asked not glancing up from the screen.

"At the expense of lookin' loike a creep." He said leaning against the wall and crossing his arms in front of him. "Why did ye ask me ta do that anyway?"

"We needed that cohesive programming for the sake of her demeanor and Pirate Cove. It was necessary in many facets. Besides…" Freddy said turning in his seat to face him. "I'll be damned if I let a new friend be traumatized by humans like that, a week later for that matter. It's not good for our morale. Sometimes in order to do some good, you have to be the bad guy."

"But what if she 'ates me now?"

"Typical response to someone who just lost their mechanical virginity an hour ago. Of course you wouldn't understand these things because clearly no one told you, but Vixie doesn't hate you. South syncing doesn't work that way and here's why… You Foxy, have a Master drive installed in your suit because you're the Captain of Pirate Cove. You were established back there first. She has a Slave drive, which means she will follow your example while being submissive to you because of the south syncing process. If anything, it will also help her through this new change, since adults aren't as resilient as children. She's not going to catch on as quickly as we did to this lifestyle. These methods that I put in place, is to help her get up to speed so she doesn't have excessive meltdowns and cause unnecessary disruptions to herself and others. This is for her own sake and her own protection from herself and her emotions, okay? I did the same thing to Chica and we're even more infatuated with each other, after the fact. It's just protocol. Sometimes who we care about, don't know what's good for them. Complacency is key, and your Pirate Cove rules better not clash with mine." Freddy said turning back in the chair to print something. He pulled it from the printer, handed it over to Foxy with a pen and gave him his next set of tasks.

"That is your checklist. The hard part is already out of the way. So, you can mark off the 'meet and greet' and 'south syncing' and work on teaching Vixie to walk again. It's going to take about two weeks for her, I estimated. After that is complete, I want you two lovebirds to meet on the main stage, so we can start your music rehearsals. Pirate Cove gets officially relaunched the first of the year. I need you pirates ready for the debut." Freddy told him as Foxy glanced over his list. He checked off his completed tasks and scratched out the words 'south sync' so it couldn't be legible.

"I thought the debut was when they announced Vixie ta the public?"

"That was a mock trial for Fazbear Entertainment, so they could get more funding for this restaurant. Not an official debut for Pirate Cove itself. Now go." Freddy said motioning with one hand for Foxy to leave.

When he made his way back to Pirate Cove, he could see Vixie sitting on the edge of the stage and appeared depressed. She leaned against the painted brick wall with her ears down and eyes lowered. He took a seat next to her and put his list down.

"Arr ye upset with me about earlier?"

"No, it's not that. Chica was roight... It be much better than the human kind." There was a slight pause before she spoke again. "It's just that… I started thinkin' about me mum… and me cousin Faith. How they feel about me bein' gone. I'll never see them again. Me mum must be so brokenhearted." Oil tears started streaming down her face again. He reached over and tried to wipe the off the best he could.

"I knew there be noights loike this… I always wondered the same thing about me old family. How they be doin.' It's normal ta feel that way, but I be sorry if I was selfish and ruined yarr loife."

"Ye didn't ruin it. Ye saved me loife and gave me o'second chance." She reassured. "At least this way, I be still 'ere in some form. I moight even 'ave a chance ta run inta them. Who knows? If I would 'ave just died, I don't think I would 'ave that opportunity."

"Do ye really mean that, lass?"

"I do… and if it wasn't fer ye, I don't think me band friends would 'ave been able ta cross over and finally be at peace."

"I can't take all the credit. Ye were the one who made the choice." Foxy reminded.

"But it be me fault because ye guys couldn't 'ave that same peace. I'm really tryin' ta be positive about this, but what if I screwed everyfin' up fer ye by becomin' this? I just wanted ta help…" She started to weep again. He put his arm around her and pulled her into him.

"I know. Ye tried and everyone around 'ere appreciates it. So, don't blame yarrself 'cause we don't. We don't know what would 'ave happened. We 'ave just as much understandin' about ghosts as ye probably did. Fer all we know, this may be o'blessin' in disguise. Now that yarr around, I 'ave a feelin' things will be better around 'ere and that bastard is gone." He said rolling his 'r's the way pirates did.

"What if it wasn't enough?" She asked.

"Me sweet tiger lily, ye made the ultimate sacrifice. No one around 'ere probably would 'ave chose ta be this way. Ye did a noble thing. The others may not show it, but I think ye gave them a new reason ta live. It helped more than ye know. It helped me… and fer the record, now that I 'ave ye, I don't think I be ready ta cross o'er now. I want ta enjoy loife fer a while with ye by me soide. I ne'er had a romantic interest afore. So, I want ta see the next chapter in this loife. I couldn't call meself a poirate if I didn't 'ave the rest o'the tale ta tell. I want ta know the endin' when we earn it."

"Fer someone who spent his loife alone back 'ere, yarr very charismatic. Ye always know how ta cheer a lass up." Vixie stated.

"Well, I had a lot o'practice talkin' and singin' ta meself... I 'ave me moments." He added quickly.

"So… what's that?" She asked pointing to the paper beside them.

"Freddy gave me o'list of chores." He answered picking up the paper and placing it inside his metal chest cavity. "I'm supposed ta work with ye on walkin' fer two weeks. Then we 'ave rehearsals. Poirate Cove officially debuts next month." He stood up and offered his hand to her. She let him pull her to her feet.

"May we stop by the bathroom? I been wantin' ta look in the mirror."

"I would 'ave ta go in with ye ta make sure ye don't fall." He warned.

"Aye, aye Captain." She said playfully, and he helped his wobbly spouse out.

"Try ta balance, lass. Even if ye 'ave ta put yarr arms out loike the letter 'T.' He instructed as he walked behind her. "Yarr shifting ta the soide."

"This be weird. I don't 'ave stomach muscles and I think me legs arr bucklin.' I can't feel ye."

"Yarr gait is off. I'm roight behind ye. Just focus on where ye need ta go… Ferward." He said using his legs to keep hers from going out from under her. He held onto her outstretched arms. Vixie tripped and was about to go forward when he caught her from behind by her tail. "That be the second time I saved ye loife." He joked. He pushed her lower back forward from behind and used the other hand in front to push her chest back. He used his legs to move hers forward until they were in front of the bathroom door to the ladies' room. He pulled her inside the door and propped her up on the ledge of the sink and preceded to flip the light switch on. She slowly glanced up, almost afraid of what she looked like. It was strange and surreal not having her human face staring back at her but a metal fox mascot instead. The animatronic staring back at through one yellow eye seemed to look more animated and she had a pure white pupil. She turned her head left to right, checking herself out. She had a black beauty mark on the bottom corner of her left eye. She managed to get her ears to move and she reached up and touched her face, imagining that the metal was cold to the touch.

"Why do me pupils look loike that?" She asked Foxy who had been leaning against a wall by the first stall, intently watching her.

"Proof yarr soul be in there. Freddy and I have the same thing." He answered coming over to her.

"Why don't Chica and Bonnie 'ave it?"

"They do sometimes. I think it has somefin ta do with the retinas they installed. When ye arr turned off, they be completely black and ye can see white lights in them. So, ye can see arr souls that way too. Try ta zoom in and out loike a camera. It be the same feelin' as a human does when ye try ta blur yarr eyes." He instructed. Vixie did what he told her and could see her zooming in and out, making her pupils big and small.

"Hey I did it."

"Ye have a spring and lever attached ta the eyepatch that will make it go up and down by itself." He pointed out. "Try ta imagine openin' a second eyelid, loike yarr givin' a wink."

"It's not workin.'" She said. She ensured that the eyepatch worked by lifting it up herself with her metal fingers and was surprised to find that she had two different colored eyes. "Why is this eye yellow but not the other one?"

"Let me see." He turned her head toward him and inspected her silver iris that resembled that of a mirror. "Can ye see out of it?"

"Aye."

"Maybe the restaurant wanted ta embrace differences ta make them feel better about themselves?" Foxy suggested.

"Maybe it be a defect of some kind. Me face doesn't look symmetrical. I think I'll keep me eyepatch down." She said pulling the eyepatch back in its place to cover it up.

"Yarr beautiful just the way ye arr whether human or not. I think it's a wonderful feature… and if ye can see out of it loike the other one, then I don't think it be a defect. Nuffin' ta be ashamed about. Human faces aren't symmetrical either. Yarr a rare find. Poirates loike rare and think of it this way, yarr worth more. Ye still have ta practice moving the eyepatch on its own." He motioned for her to continue trying.

"I still can't get it." She said and starting to grow frustrated.

"Maybe the second eyelid idea be a bad analogy… No, don't use yarr hand. Ye moight break it." He scolded her when she tried to flip it up when she thought he wasn't looking. "Think of it as raisin' an eyebrow instead."

"It worked! I don't know why I needed ta learn that. I don't think I be usin' that feature." She stated.

"I'm not goin' ta 'ave ye pickin' out flaws when yarr already perfect. Ye will ruin yarr self-esteem worse that way. Ye will use yarr eyepatch, loike it or not. Ye need ta learn ta be comfortable with yarrself by acceptin' it now. I'm NOT goin' ta 'ave ye gettin' discouraged. Trust me I know what that leads ta…"

"How come ye leave yarrs up all the time then?" She questioned.

"I can see better that way and we don't 'ave peripheral vision. Do ye understand?"

"Aye."

"And we say 'aye' twice."

"Why?"

"If ye say it once, it confuses others. They think yarr talkin' about yarr eyes. That be why we say it twice." He corrected her. He paused and waited for her to say it correctly. When she reluctantly did, he continued. "Now, let's practice workin' more on gettin' yarr landlubber legs." He led her out and into the main party hall. Bonnie seen the two foxes emerge and instantly felt on edge. He stood up and observed them from the stage before walking off. He casually strolled over to engage them.

"How's the walking lessons coming along, Foxy?" He sneered sarcastically. He crossed his arms in front of him.

"We just started mate."

"I can tell." The rabbit paused for a minute. Foxy could already sense that Bonnie wasn't his usual self. He seemed to be acting passive-aggressive. "Tell me something, what's it like teaching an adult toddler lessons?" He asked and Foxy pulled Vixie away from Bonnie and sat her down in an adjacent chair so they could talk.

"Do ye 'ave a problem with me woife or should I make o'scene roight now?"

"Not at all. It's just… you DO realize if you teach her basic motor skills she might try and escape." Bonnie pointed out. Foxy thought about this for a moment and glanced over at Vixie who sat curiously watching them from a distance. He hoped she couldn't hear them. He forced the thought of her escaping out of his mind.

"That's not true… and she has ta be able ta stand on the stage on her own."

"Does she? Think about it. She's in a fragile state of mind. Go ahead and teach her then. Maybe when she does run away, she won't be replacing anyone!" He gave Foxy's shoulder a shove, but he shoved him back. Before they knew it, they were on the ground wrestling with one another and throwing swings. They could hear Vixie calling for Chica who emerged from the kitchen who ran to Vixie's aid while shouting for them to stop. A few moments later Freddy emerged from around the corner to intervene.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" His voice boomed throughout the main hall. He pulled Foxy up to his feet and kept Bonnie at bay. Freddy was careful to stay between the two of them. They had been trying to take pot shots at one another. "Who the hell started this?"

"Bonnie be pickin' foights. I was teachin' Vixie how ta walk." Foxy pointed an accusing hook at Bonnie who glared back at him.

"Vixie started it by being here." Bonnie retorted. "She took my friend and now she's gonna wind up replacing me!" He accused. He seen the taken back look on Vixie's face. She seemed a little hurt while she sat there while Chica comforted her.

"Don't ye DARE bring her inta this!" Foxy said trying to jump at him.

"No ONE is taking anyone's place!" Freddy interrupted.

"But she's a better guitar player than me." Bonnie protested.

"That doesn't mean anything Bonnie!" Freddy scolded. "There's no reason to be jealous. Management simply wanted a second female mascot for Pirate Cove, that's it! They're trying to appeal more to little girls and be more balanced with genders. Vixie's not taking your friend away. You're doing that yourself by acting like a jerk right now in front of her and I think you owe her AND Foxy an apology… or do you want me to suspend your singing rights for the next week now?" He said releasing Bonnie and Foxy from his big bear grip. Bonnie's expression softened and instantly felt remorseful for acting out the way he did.

"Sorry, pirates. I just felt intimidated and paranoid. Vixie, I didn't mean to blame, and Foxy I didn't mean to joust. I don't hate or dislike either of you and I hope there's no hard feelings. I was insecure. It's not like me. I just suck at change." When he finished, they seemed to have accepted his apology. He was about to walk away when Freddy stopped him to address the whole group.

"I think I'm finally ready to show you all something…" Freddy said motioning them to follow him. He led the way down the corridor and along to a hallway off to the right of the main party hall. When they got to the end of it, Freddy turned around in front of the fancy double doors. Everyone one else seemed clueless and lost because where they went was not on their mapping systems.

"Where are we?" Chica was the first to ask.

"Do you guys remember what Vixie was asking about? This is the Northeast hall."

"Why did you bring us down here?" Bonnie asked.

"To show you this." Freddy said opening the doors wide open for them to see. A bright white light spilled out onto the hallway floor where they were standing as if to invite them inside. "Go on in." Freddy ushered. "It's alright now."

They slowly went inside the room that once represented their torture to find that Fazbear's memorial had been completed. The marble flooring gleamed as if it had just been waxed and in the center of the room was a white marbled color-changing fountain with an angel statue. The back wall had a stained glass window and black marble of all the names of the people and children who had ever lost their lives at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. Fancy black and white benches lined three of the walls surrounded by large light blue marbled vases and planters that were rimmed in gold and filled with various tall flowers all of many colors, except purple.

"Guys look!" Chica pointed to the large murals of their former selves hanging on each side of the left and right walls. "That's us!"

The murals seemed to be in the order of which they were killed, and they all had a black background that gave them a posh appearance. There was a mural on the left wall of what the Puppet looked like when she was a little blonde girl with large curls, fashioned with a bow and she had been dressed in a white and light blue blouse-type dress. She smiled gently through bright blue eyes. The next mural was that of Freddy when he was known as Gabriel. He was a brown-haired boy with brown eyes wearing a dark blue and green striped polo with a white collar. Then there was Susie, another blue-eyed, blonde girl wearing a pink blouse-type dress with ribbons on it and lace trim. On the right side of the room on the other wall was a picture of Jeremy who had a bull-cut hairstyle to his brunette hair with green eyes. He had been wearing a white long-sleeved dress shirt with a dark blue sweater vest. The next picture was of Fritz, a dark red-headed child with freckles and auburn eyes who adorned what appeared to be a pirate costume from Halloween over a white dress shirt and wore an eyepatch that was flipped up. Next to his mural was an adult Farrah back when she dressed up for shows. She too was dressed like a pirate. In the mural she wore a black pirate hat and bandana over braided light red hair, a cream colored pirate dress shirt under a crimson corset, and bracelets with large hooped earrings. Her gentle smile showed some of her gold teeth and it brought out her auburn colored eyes. Each mural had been fashioned with a gold plate tag screwed on the bottom with their names, birthdates and the date they passed.

"So, this is where you've been spending your time." Chica stated to Freddy.

"Well, about fifty percent of the time. I did a lot of thinking in here the past couple of nights. If it wasn't for Vixie, we would've never known… Vixie, despite the coordinates being erased, you should still have some of your residual memory from that day you found out about this. Why don't you tell them why it's here and what this is?" Freddy suggested as they all turned their attention onto her now.

"Afore I died, Mr. Larney brought me back 'ere ta show me this memorial they were doing fer all the families who lost someone 'ere. The company wanted ta turn somefin' negative inta a positive and issue an official apology ta all those grievin' families who ne'er got one. They had hoped somefin' loike this would bring them some sort of peace and closure if they recognized it ta the public. I don't remember when it was supposed ta be introduced."

"That's really nice." Chica stated feeling genuinely heartfelt for the first time in a long while.

"It's about time." Bonnie said. "Maybe when they announce this, we might get lucky and see our parents show up. Now THAT would be something."

"Ye really think so?" Foxy asked him.

"I hope so. I'd really get behind this memorial being in here if this could coerce our parents to see it." Bonnie said staring at his own mural. They began to make there exit with Freddy being the last to leave. He closed the doors behind them and locked it back up. He caught up with the rest of his friends and they chatted about light-hearted banter. Perhaps this was the first step to bringing them closure, he thought to himself. They definitely seemed to have been in better spirits now as opposed to earlier.

"Ye know what just dawned on me...?" Vixie said as Foxy helped carry her back out of the corridor but he finished her sentence for her.

"What 'appened ta the two scallywags who put the bomb in Vixie's chest...?"


	28. Epilogue

**Five Night's at Freddy's: Rebooted Retribution**

 **Epilogue**

It was after midnight in the spring of 2019 and since then Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria had completed all their remodeling. Each room had been fashioned with large flat screen television sets and red, green, blue and yellow suede couches and loveseats that lined some its walls. The restaurant had also been updated for Wi-Fi capability and had cable. There were a set of three smaller flat screen tv's that hung above the Pirate Cove and the main stages to display the show stages for the patrons who sit in the back. Even the outside of the building got a facelift with an updated sign that didn't feature the characters this time. The lighting and electric were updated to code, so the building never had to run out of power again and it was much brighter and cheerful too. They had decided to keep the black and white checkered floors and most of the other tables and chairs remained in the same spots as before. Bonnie, Chica and Foxy were sitting on the red suede loveseat in the main hall watching the news on one of the flat screen tv's.

"Wow I can't believe how much has changed since we've been gone…" Bonnie was saying before he was interrupted by the bright red 'Breaking News' banner that stretched across the screen. A newswoman came on declaring that they caught two suspects in connection with the bomb debacle that happened back in November at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria.

"Hey, they're talking about our restaurant!" Chica exclaimed. "We're famous!"

"Vixie, get in 'ere! Ye need ta see this!" Foxy urged. Vixie came in from the kitchen with a towel in tote right behind the couch, stopped dead in her tracks and stared blankly at the screen listening the newswoman. Pictures of two familiar faces flashed on the screen.

"…Two men were captured earlier today. The suspects were identified as Greg Cochran who managed 'The Lil' Brothers with Tools Corporation,' a place where technicians would be outsourced to other local businesses to repair various electronic devices and appliances. Greg's accomplice, Lance Dimsdall, worked with Greg as his HR secretary. The former HR rep claims that Mr. Cochran blackmailed him and offered him money in exchange for his silence regarding tax fraud, identity theft, obstruction of justice, and a money laundering scheme. Mr. Dimsdall denies any part in the tampering of Fazbear Entertainment equipment that led to the discovery of a bomb found in one of the animatronic characters at this local pizzeria back in November 2018. Mr. Robert Larney, owner/operator, of Freddy's does not wish to make a statement at this time. Police are now looking for a third suspect who may also be a link to the 2009 crash that ended three lives of a local band. Local authorities believe the unknown suspect had aided Greg in the creation of the explosive device by using aliases and disguises as a means of deformating the pizzeria's newfound growing popularity in order to gain additional monetary endorsement. More on this developing story-"

"Wow… ye think ye know someone…" Vixie stated. She started to retreat back into the kitchen when Freddy and Puppet came in carrying wooden crates and placed them in the middle of the floor. There had been five in total.

"I need Vixie and Foxy, front and center. They've arrived." Freddy announced motioning the couple into the center of the main party hall. Puppet shifted tables and chairs out of the way to make room.

"What arrived? We 'aven't ordered anyfin.'" Foxy said defensively but he and Vixie started to grow curious and inched closer to get a better look.

"You two pirates forgot that you were expecting?" Freddy said as he reached down with a crowbar and started popping the front of each crate off. White packing peanuts spilled onto the floor. There was a brief pause and the five smaller robotic fox pups hesitantly emerged from their crates.

"I fergot… we be doin' a lost boys unit. I remember Bill sayin' somefin' about that now." Vixie said as she motioned one of them to come over to her. It was a petite female fox animatronic who was the same crimson color as Foxy and had two yellow eyes. She wore a brown skirt, white tank top with frills at the neck and shoulders with the name 'Pixie' in bold black letters on the front of the shirt.

"They finally settled on an official title and changed the name to 'The Lost Pups' for legal reasons." Freddy informed. "…Well go on, meet your kids."

Foxy picked up one of the robot fox babies. This one was a little male fox with brown pants who had the same light orange appearance as Vixie and bright silver mirrored eyes. His white tank top adorned the name 'Junior' in the same black lettering. He had a squeaky light blue hook for a left hand that he had been chewing on that squeaked every time he chewed on it. He reached up and touched Foxy's nose with his right hand.

"Daddy." He gurgled. Foxy's metaphorical heart melted and he could feel himself already getting attached.

"And they already 'ave souls in them?" Foxy asked the Puppet who nodded.

"Remember that daycare that burned down not too long ago? It was on the news." Freddy said. "Two five-year old's, a four year old and two three year olds had died in that fire and Puppet here did her thing… and don't worry, they've already adapted to the suits and have been programmed to recognize you as their parents, so they could have a second chance so-to-speak. Be careful though, Junior's a biter."

"And who aar ye?" Vixie asked another little male animatronic fox who also had her appearance. He had the name 'Petey' on his blue overalls and had blue eyes. There was another male who looked identical to Petey, but his name was Todd and he wore a black bandana with brown trousers and a white dress shirt with a black bow tie with the same set of blue eyes. Trixie was the other crimson-colored robot fox who came up to Foxy wearing and yellow shirt with a pink skirt and a pink bow tied to her left ear with pink irises for eyes.

"Junior and Pixie are fraternal twins and they are also the youngest. Your two older set of identical twins are Petey and Todd and Trixie here, is the four year old." Freddy informed once everyone was properly introduced.

"Congratulations Foxy, now you have a whole crew of little fox monsters." Bonnie said jokingly. Foxy shot his rabbit friend a quick glare before realizing that Petey walked over to him and started to check Bonnie out. "Hi little buddy, go to daddy now." Bonnie said as he tried to shoo him away but little Petey decided he liked the big fluffy looking metal rabbit and latched onto his leg and gave it a hug. Pixie clung onto Vixie's neck and Junior did the same with Foxy while the other two started checking out Freddy and Chica. Trixie seemed to be fond almost instantly of Chica and wanted her to pick her up.

"Aww… they're so cute!" Chica exclaimed with glee and holding Trixie in her arms. "I wish we had ones of own Freddy." She started baby talking to the little one who giggled silently at her.

"Uh… yeah…" Freddy said holding onto Todd who tried playfully reaching for his top hat. "Too bad Mangle couldn't stay while… They could've had a pet to play fetch with."

"What DID become of that by the way?" Bonnie asked Freddy as he tried to unlatch Petey from his leg.

"Bill got offered money from another restaurant to get the Mangle repaired at the start of all those renovations. So, they sent her over here, but nothing could be done about him. They shipped Mangle back out to be smelted and made into spare animatronic parts for Funtime Foxy for the sister location that we're partnered with... It seems like we started a trend. Now everyone's trying to update. We're finally getting a new security guard too and that brings me to my next point… Now that we have new additions, I have to go over all the rules once again." There were slight grumbles from the others. He scolded them for their displeasure and continued to reiterate the rules and protocols.

'Ring, ring, ring!' The heavyset lady had been wearing plain white Adidas tennis shoes, dark red dress pants, a light pink dress shirt and a darker pink tie complete with a gold plated badge with a matching white security guard hat. Her long nails had been painted a bright red color to match her lipstick. Ja'Neace's gold bracelets jingled when she answered the voicemail message and a voice came on through the speaker.

"Hello and greetings, I mostly deal with the dayshift, but I wanted to welcome you on your first night to this now fine establishment. You will be working every night for six hours midnight to six a.m. for five days a week. Simple enough right? …A little bit about the characters, we got some new ones for Pirate Cove in the past several months… Erm, just to cut to the chase, the little ones will try to find ways into your office, now when they do, just pay them no mind. It's no cause for alarm. I think they're just in there to play, heck even the bigger robots do that. What can I say? They like being around people! We've also installed parental software in Foxy and Vixie, so if they sense that their children are in distress, they're going to want to… come into your office and retrieve them. Sometimes Foxy and Vixie will try to get in simultaneously or at the same time, just try to push the buttons on each side of the doors as quickly as you can if you start feeling uncomfortable. There are also door lights you can use and don't forget to check the cameras periodically to make sure everyone is in their respective places from time to time. We haven't really had any incidents since November, so there should be nothing to worry about. All the characters seem to be… more docile. We do let all the robots walk around at night. We like to keep them turned on, so we don't miss any important software updates. It's good for their servos too, actually. Wouldn't want them locking up on us. Great news though, we now offer medical coverage for any accidental injuries or death that may be sustained on the job after six months… and we've increased wages! So… that's all she wrote. I have confidence that you'll do fine. Practice safety and don't forget to be vigilant."

Ja'Neace leaned back in her seat when the message was finished and glanced at the cameras before minimizing the window of the security software. She started to browse the internet until she came across a sale for shoes online. She occasionally pulled up her security screen and noticed Bonnie was missing from the stage. She glanced at all the cameras, but he was nowhere to be found. She decided to check the lights to find Bonnie standing in the doorway.

"Aw hell naw! I know you ain't about ta come inta muh house!" She hollered at him as she closed the electric door in his face. She continued to rant through the glass window in the office at the large metal rabbit. "Y'all can just hop your fluffy bunny butt back onto dat stage. I ain't playin'!"

Bonnie retreated back to his starting position and Chica started to whisper something to him. She was careful not to move when she spoke quietly. He could tell she was excited.

"How's the new security guard?" She asked without glancing over at him.

"I really like this one. You should introduce yourself Chica…" He whispered back without moving trying to keep from chuckling. Once again, the new guard resumed what she was doing when the cell phone in her pocket rang. She answered her friends' call.

"Yea I got your message… and guurl, lemme tell you. I told you I can't go out tonight. I started the new job. Yo it is wack. They all got these robots walkin' around like they own the joint or something. Pfft! …Tell me about it gurl. I better not be breakin' no nails up in here. That's fo sho. They be payin' me extra for the salon-" Her conversation was interrupted by the sound of pots and pans clanging and banging in the kitchen. "Yo hang on a minute." Ja'Neace put the phone on silent and hung outside the doorway to her office.

"Y'all better be makin' me a cake wit all the noise you be makin' like dat! Bitch betta knock that shit off! Don't make me come up in there now!" She shouted down the hall hoping whoever was in the kitchen. She was about to resume her conversation moments later, when she flipped the light on to the left hallway to see Chica standing in the window staring in at her. She closed the other side of the door and started to give the robot chicken a piece of her mind.

"Guurl, you rude as hell, can't-chu see I'm on the phone?" The guard said pointing to the phone at her ear. "Y'all can just cluck back to your stage soul sista. Ain't nobody got time fo' dat! …Bye Felicia!" Ja'Neace waved goodbye to the robot before turning the light back off and leaving Chica standing there in the dark hallway. Chica sauntered away back to the main stage. She thought she could hear Bonnie quietly chuckling at her, but she remained quiet trying to process what just happened and didn't say anything more the rest of the night. Night two was the same way for Bonnie and Chica and the new security guard seemed to breeze through her shift with no problems. On the third night after Bonnie and Chica did their part, they stood on the stage yet again and whispered to one another.

"Bonnie, this security guard's crazy! This time she swatted at me with a rolled up newspaper!" Chica exclaimed through loud whispers.

"Oh yeah? Well at least she didn't start taking her shoes off and throwing them at you." He retorted.

"You guys be quiet!" Freddy scolded them. "Let's see if the foxes have any luck scaring her tonight." He whispered.

"Noight three. Remember what I taught ye." Foxy was whispering to Vixie from behind the curtain of Pirate Cove. "I be startin' first and ye follow me lead until we get ta the first hall and we split off. Ye will take the opposite hall."

"Where be the little babes?" She asked realizing their pups were nowhere to found.

"They already be on their way ta the office."

In the night guard's office, Ja'Neace was checking her monitors haphazardly and started to grow bored. A few minutes later she felt a little tug on her pant leg and then heard a tiny squeak coming from where she was sitting. She happened to glance down to find the little fox robot named Junior pulling on the end of her pant leg and chewing on his rubber hook hand. He glanced back up at her with an innocent expression.

"Where yo mama at child?"

*Squeak*

She glanced back up to see the other twin, Pixie sitting on her desk playing with a stuffed Foxy plushie. Ja'Neace perused through the camera system until she found Pirate Cove. She could see Foxy standing there in a partially open curtain appearing as if he was about to strike the camera with his hook hand that had been reared back in an aggressive fashion. Vixie was there too standing stationary behind her Captain. She poked her head between Foxy's other arm as if to put herself in his headlock. The guard was interrupted from her monitor by the sounds of foxes gekkering. Two other mechanical fox pups played on the floor in front of her desk while a fifth female pup laid next to them, who had not seemed impressed in the least. Ja'Neace was startled at first by the feeling of Junior nibbling at her shoe. She quickly pulled her foot away from him which caused the pup to make a loud scream-like barking noise. She tried to quiet the pup down by shushing him when she happened to glance up at her screen to see Foxy sprinting down the hall toward her office.

"Wat da?! Firefox gon take me to Hell!" She pushed the button and closed both side doors just in time. Next thing the guard heard was the sound of pounding on the left side and a strange noise coming from the right door. It sounded like the noise metal made when it scraped against one another. She seen sparks flying at the edges of the door as Vixie lifted the door up with her hook hand and stared back at the guard curiously.

"Yo y'all can't just come up in here and do dat! Put dat door down! Put dat down!" The guard scolded Vixie, who then released her hold on the door, but it stayed crunched up into the frame as she stepped further inside. The guard seen Vixie push the door close button, but the door had been broken and stuck in the open position. Vixie curiously glanced around the office and started checking out the things on and around the desk. "Get yo kids and go rob yo treasure from somebody else. I'm tryin' to guard right now. I ain't getting' paid extra to babysit yo kids." The night guard gingerly picked up Junior and Pixie, opened the left door where Foxy was still standing and pushed the pups into his arms.

"Captain daddy, y'all need to keep yo woman from raisin' tha roof up in here. Know what I'm sayin? Dat door ain't comin' outta my pay boo!" He stood there clueless as she shut the door back in his face. She turned around to find that they all had left at this point, so she flopped back down in her seat with a sigh of relief. "Damn, dem foxes be crazy as shit." She told herself aloud. The next two nights had been a breeze for the new security guard, blowing through the rest of the week with great ease. The animatronics seemed to have realized she was challenge and seemed to have backed off somewhat. During another meeting the following Saturday night, they reconvened to discuss everyone's performance.

"Guys listen… this was just a trial week under our new rule system. No need to feel discouraged. We just have to get used to it." Freddy was saying to them.

"I thought it was going to be fun, but none of our so-called pranks landed." Bonnie complained.

"And if we wait patiently, they should move the new security guard to the dayshift." Freddy reassured. "When they hire another new guard within the next week, they'll put them on graveyard shift instead. They just needed someone temporary for the nightshift because right now it's more crucial than the dayshift. Bonnie and Chica, you cannot let a guard intimidate you by any means, so you both get D's. Foxy, you cannot use Bonnie's movement pattern by standing at the door… C minus. Vixie, I know it was your first night doing this but don't break anymore doors… F. The pups did exactly what they were supposed to do, so they get A's. We will further review weakness areas under the new protocols and work to improve them in the coming weeks. Meeting adjourned." Everyone seemed to save their grumbles for when Freddy walked off the stage. They then dispersed into smaller groups while the pups played on the floor under some tables. Freddy and Bonnie joined Chica while Foxy and Vixie stayed close to their little ones. Foxy noticed that Vixie seemed to be in a dreamy daze, staring off into space.

"What be on yarr mind? If it be the grade ye got, I'll be 'elpin' ye get better." He offered. He reached over and put his arm around her. There was a slight pause.

"I just be thinkin'… I wonder what Puppet did with me old body…?" She said finally and when the night past and it had been day again, somewhere between the county and suburban line lay some headstones. Green grass whipped through a gentle breeze near a hill somewhere far away from the city limits. There stood four gray-rounded headstones plain as day, each with the names Gabriel, Fritz, Susie, and Jeremy with a fifth one in the background by a large oak tree. A ladybug flew away as the breeze shifted some tall grass to reveal the name on a sixth headstone… 'Farrah.'


End file.
